Dime con quién andas
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Y te diré quién eres. Potterverso Sorgexpandido.
1. Prólogo

Este fic se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a **Sorg-esp** y a **Cris Snape** por abrirme las puertas a la sorg-expansión sin reservas, por hechizar mis lunes por la mañana y porque son las únicas culpables de llenarme la cabeza de Cecis y Armarios. ¡Gracias!

El Potterverso es propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling** y la expansión a la magia hispano-portugesa es producto genuino de la asombrosa (a la par que meticulosa) imaginación de **Sorg-esp**

* * *

**DIME CON QUIÉN ANDAS**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**_Agosto de 2003_**

Cuando Caradoc Dearborn se detuvo ante la vieja y elegante puerta de madera del número 62, en la calle Lagasca, le asaltó un extraño presentimiento. Elevó la vista unos metros por encima de su cabeza y, por un segundo, le pareció ver dos tirabuzones de pelo dorado detrás de una cortina de gasa blanca, más allá del enrejado de acero negro de un balcón, en la tercera planta del edificio. Habría sido un reflejo del sol de medio día… Suspiró, clavó los pies en la puerta y llamó al timbre del 3. º A.

No le gustaba trabajar en verano y menos en Madrid, que hacía las veces de horno crematorio la primera quincena de agosto, pero Clara estaba de siete meses y presumía que iban a necesitar algo de dinero extra para cuando llegara el bebé, de manera que había atendido la llamada de Jesús Lozano de la Fuente. Además, Ricardo lo había animado (nunca estaba de más codearse con las altas esferas de la justicia mágica) y convencido para dejar a su esposa y a Darío en Toledo y presentarse sin más tardar en la vivienda del famoso oídor.

—¿Sí? —contestó una voz femenina por el pequeño altavoz del contestador automático.

—Buenas tardes, soy John Doe. Creo que me están esperando…

—Un segundo.

Al cabo de un segundo exacto, escuchó una extraña vibración acompañada de un pitido, empujó la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Dejó atrás el pequeño recibidor en un santiamén, y saludó al portero, a mano derecha, que leía un libro arrimado al aire acondicionado. Había ascensor, pero a Caradoc no le importó en absoluto subir las escaleras; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba delante de una puerta y un timbre nuevos. Solo que, en esta ocasión, no le dio tiempo a llamar porque le abrió enseguida una joven alta y delgada vestida con pantalón largo de raso y camisa blanca de manga corta. Con la vista fija en la agenda de su móvil azul eléctrico, se dirigió a él en tono monocorde:

—Señor Doe, don Jesús le recibirá en su despacho. Sígame.

Caradoc arqueó una ceja, pero contestó:

—Muy bien.

Ella le hizo pasar y lo guió de camino a un salón ampliado mágicamente, suelo de baldosas negras, mobiliario ciertamente sicodélico y decoración minimalista, todo ello en una escala de grises poco acogedora. La casa en conjunto le resultó algo desconcertante y fría, como buen inglés, amante de los suelos enmoquetados, las paredes revestidas de tela y cuadros parlantes y los colores cálidos para compensar las tristes tardes lluviosas de invierno.

Un pasillo interminable dobló cuatro esquinas por lo menos en un laberinto imposible para desembocar por fin en un espacio abierto con suelo de parqué, paredes en color crudo y un bonito balcón triple con vistas a la calle. Apoyado en el borde de un escritorio alto de caoba, un hombre joven de poca estatura y aspecto serio, leía unos documentos detrás de unas gafas de montura plateada y rectangular. Vestía de traje y corbata y calzaba un par de zapatos de charol tan pulcros que Caradoc habría jurado sin temor a equivocarse que los acababa de estrenar.

—Ha llegado el señor Doe —informó mujer de móvil y el hombre apartó sus documentos para mirarla primero a ella y después a Caradoc, no sin dejar entrever cierta curiosidad.

—Muchas gracias, Eugenia —murmuró—. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos solos?

Eugenia se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó por donde había venido sin decir una palabra más. Caradoc se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Doe. Permítame que me presente. Soy Jesús Lozano. Puede llamarme Jesús o como prefiera —lo saludó por fin el caballero, con una sonrisa afable y le tendió una mano que Caradoc no tuvo inconveniente en estrechar—. Me alegro de que haya podido venir.

—Encantado, señor Lozano.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal está?

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—No puedo quejarme, gracias a Dios —respondió el señor Lozano—. Bueno, no me andaré más por las ramas. Le he llamado porque me gustaría que mi hija diera clases de magia de apoyo durante este curso a partir de la semana que viene.

—Bueno, no veo por qué no. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—¿Charo? Siete. Siete añitos recién cumplidos hace nada.

—Ah... —A Caradoc le cambió la cara—. Mire, no le quiero engañar. Me parece un poco pronto para recibir clases de apoyo...

—Es que, verá, mi hija tuvo graves problemas de salud el año pasado y se tuvo que ausentar del colegio durante los dos últimos trimestres, así que tiene que empezar segundo de primaria sin haber aprobado primero. Además, le coincide con el comienzo de sus estudios de magia y pensamos que va a ser demasiado para ella si no obtiene algo de ayuda extra—explicó—. Por eso se nos ocurrió que podría dar clases particulares.

—Entiendo.

—Es una niña muy dulce y bastante despierta. No le daría ningún problema, se lo aseguro.

—¿Cuántas horas cree que necesita?

—Pues habíamos pensado que bastaría una hora diaria ahora en verano (cuando a usted le venga mejor) y a partir de septiembre, quizás cuatro a la semana. En cuanto al dinero, habíamos pensado en cien euros la hora, si a usted le parecía bien.

—¿Cien euros la hora? —Caradoc abrió los ojos como platos y a punto estuvo de desencajársele la mandíbula.

—Bueno, si cree que es poco, podemos pagarle ciento cincuenta...

Caradoc enmudeció por un momento. Si cien euros la hora era ya un salario que superaba con creces sus expectativas (aunque saltara a la vista que los Lozano se lo podían permitir), no digamos ciento cincuenta... No obstante, se sintió obligado moralmente a declinar la segunda oferta y al estrechar las manos una segunda vez, dieron por cerrado el trato. Mientras el señor Lozano rebuscaba en un archivador el contrato ya redactado, Caradoc empezó a sospechar que tal vez hubiera alguna trampa: había sido demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil. Iba a trabajar con una niña de siete años relativamente dócil por un buen sueldo y dentro de un horario flexible. Parecía perfecto, así que alguna pega había de haber... Se disponía a preguntar cuando, de repente, escuchó una vocecita a su espalda que lo obligó a darse la vuelta:

—¡Hala! ¡Qué señor tan largo, papá!

Charo sonreía en la puerta y no era una niña. Era un ángel. Regordita, de mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos dorados llenos de bucles, una camisa blanca inmaculada y una faldita de tul... parecía que se había escapado de un cuadro de Sorolla. Caradoc pestañeó, aturdido y ella se echó a reír como si aquel señor largo le pareciera la mar de gracioso. Al señor Lozano, por otra parte, también le cambio la cara. De repente, aquel joven de treinta y pocos años tan serio se deshizo, como si fuera de mantequilla. Para él, no había cosa más linda sobre la faz de la tierra que aquella muñequita vestida de azul.

—¡Mi vida! ¡Ven con papá!

La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre que la abrazó con fuerza y levantó sus pies del suelo para después darle una florecita morada de caramelo.

—Toma, princesa, una violetita que he guardado para ti.

—¡Una violetita! Me encantan. Qué rica… Y qué bonita —Charo la cogió con el pulgar y el índice y la miró bien—. ¡Pero se deshará si me la como! ¡Pobrecita! —De pronto, la pequeña se entristeció—. Pobre violetita.

Caradoc se sintió un completo estúpido y un sentimental, pero se le encogió el corazón. Debía de tener algo que ver con que iba a ser padre dentro de poco, quiso pensar. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir contemplando, de hito en hito, cómo el señor Lozano se desvivía en atenciones con la criatura, que no paraba de hacer monadas, una tras otra, como si para ella fuera tan natural como respirar.

—Mira, Charo, te presento a John Doe. Va a ser tu profesor de magia particular.

La sonrisa de Charo fue como una caricia de sol en una tarde de otoño.

—Hola, John Doe. Es usted muy largo. Y tiene un nombre muy raro.

—Charo, el señor Doe es inglés. Por eso te parece raro su nombre.

—¡Ahhhh! —exclamó la niña. Acto seguido, preguntó—: ¿Qué es inglés?

—Inglés significa que viene de Reino Unido, un país en el norte de Europa.

—¡Ahhhh! —repitió ella—. ¿Y qué es Europa?

—Es un continente, mi vida. España y Portugal están en Europa.

—¿Y qué...?

—Anda, nena, vete a jugar con tus muñecas —la interrumpió su padre, que la dejó en el suelo—. Y dile adiós al señor Doe.

Ella, obediente, se atusó la faldita, se acercó a Caradoc, lo miró con algo de timidez y susurró:

—Adiós, John Doe.

—Adiós, Charo.

Dicho aquello, la pequeña hizo una pequeña reverencia de princesa que hizo reír al maestro y se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué le ha parecido? —le preguntó don Jesús.

—Encantadora. Y muy lista.

—Un poco repipi y muy preguntona, quiere decir —se rió el señor Lozano—. Pero se hace querer, ya lo verá.

—No me cabe duda.

—Tome aquí tiene el contrato.

Caradoc recogió los papeles que le tendió el señor Lozano, les echó un rápido vistazo y firmó sobre el escritorio con un bolígrafo que le ofreció también el dueño de la casa. Enseguida comprobó de que el oídor usaba tinta vinculante, muy utilizada en los documentos jurídico-administrativos en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no le importó; no se dio cuenta de que se había metido en la boca del lobo hasta después de haber firmado, cuando el señor Lozano, mientras le acompañaba a la puerta, le advirtió:

—Por cierto, sería mejor que no mintiera a la niña.

—Por supuesto que no —Caradoc no entendió muy bien aquella recomendación y traspasó el portal del 3. º A sin inmutarse.

—No, no me entiende —rectificó el señor Lozano, dándose cuenta de su error—. Me refiero incluso cualquier tipo de mentirijilla insignificante que se le pase por la cabeza. Incluso las que usted no cataloga como mentiras, pero que, en definitiva, no son verdad. Charo puede detectarlas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Caradoc se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza, como si acabara de ser víctima de un hechizo _confundus_.

—En San Mateo nos han dicho que puede ser una manifestación de magia involuntaria en menores de edad —el señor Lozano se encogió de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto—. El caso es que sabe con certeza cuando alguien le dice la verdad y cuando no. Bueno, muchas gracias por venir, señor Doe. Que tenga usted un buen día.

Fantásticas noticias para un exiliado político con identidad falsa que pretendía trabajar para un oídor español con un contrato firmado con tinta mágica. El señor Lozano cerró la puerta muy satisfecho y dejó a Caradoc Dearbon, pálido como un muerto y con un palmo de narices.

* * *

**N.d.a **

**Sobre los personajes:**

Caradoc Dearborn fue uno de los miembros de la primera Orden del fénix al que se dio por desaparecido durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. En un fic de Cris Snape llamado _Un nuevo mundo_ (recomendado encarecidamente), se nos revela que Caradoc huyó y se escondió nada más y nada menos que en España, donde se convirtió en profesor y empezó a desenvolverse en el mundo de la magia española con una identidad nueva: John Doe. Por eso protagoniza el prólogo de _Dime con quién andas_, aunque las tres protagonistas por excelencia de este fic serán mis tres Marías: María del Rosarío (Charo), María del Carmen (Carmen o Carmentxu) y María del Pilar (o Pilar o Maripili). Las tres aparecieron ya en mi fic _No hay mal que por bien no venga_, por si a alguien le interesa...

Otros personajes de Cris Snape que haya mencionado en este prólogo son Clara, la esposa de Caradoc, que es propietaria de una tienda de calderos en el barrio mágico de Madrid y madre de Darío, que es, a su vez, el hijo de Ricardo Vallejo, amigo de Caradoc y viejo sinvergüenza. Tanto Darío, como Clara, Ricardo son también protagonistas en _De casta le viene al galgo_, otro fic fantástico de Cris Snape. En otras palabras, se puede considerar este prólogo un pequeño homenaje a los personajes de Cris.

Por otra parte, Jesús Lozano de la Fuente y su mujer, Teresa Saavedra Cordorniz, así como su pequeña Charo o la eficiente secretaria Eugenia Pérez son personajes enteramente míos.

**Detalles de la ambientación:**

El número 62 de la calle Lagasca responde a una ubicación real. Se trata una vivienda de color rosado en el barrio de Salamanca, en Madrid y aparecen fotos en google maps para quien quiera echarle una ojeada a la casa.

**Detalles de la Sorgexpansión:**

1. Oídor: es un juez.

2. Los magos españoles empiezan a dar clases de magia cuando cumplen siete años («la edad de la razón», como dice Sorg), pero se trata de una formación simultánea a la vida escolar muggle, que se imparte los fines de semana y que se complementa en verano en campamentos en Picos de Europa.

3. San Mateo es el hospital mágico de Madrid.

**Añadido personal: **

La_ tinta vinculante_ es una tinta mágica especial para bolis _bic_ y _pilot_ diseñada por la marca _Jurink_ (de mi invención) que obliga a cumplir las condiciones firmadas con ella so pena de acatar sanciones económicas graves en caso de infracción. Es de obligatorio uso para los notarios mágicos y los traductores jurados, pero solo tienen licencia de adquisición estos, elevados cargos del Ministerio y, sobre todo, miembros de los tribunales, fiscales, defensores etc. Es muy cara.

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este comienzo?_


	2. Sevilla

**1. Sevilla**

**_Lunes 11 de agosto de 2003, 10 horas 55 minutos_**

**_Lagasca 62, Madrid_**

Ante la mirada de aguilucho de Eugenia, Teresa hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de su hija de siete años. Soltó una retahíla de consejos que Charo no escuchó; solo prestaba atención al carmín de los labios de su madre y pensaba lo guapa que era y lo mucho que le gustaría ser como ella de mayor. Teresa, de pelo corto, rubio y muy rizado, depositó en la frente de la pequeña uno de sus besos «de mariposa» y, finalmente, la sonrió.

—¿Estás lista, mi vida?

Charo asintió.

—Bueno, pues enseguida llegará el señor Doe. —Teresa miró el reloj de muñeca para comprobar que empezaba a hacérsele muy tarde. Tenía que coger el traslador a París en media hora y todavía no había decidido qué zapatos llevarse...—. Eugenia, ¿lo tienes todo preparado?

La secretaria de su marido asintió afirmativamente, pero cuando Teresa dejó de mirarla, torció la nariz. No le hacía ninguna gracia ejercer de niñera, pero le daba la sensación de que prácticamente no hacía otra cosa desde que empezó a trabajar con don Jesús como pasante antes de incorporarse como funcionaria ministerial de pleno derecho. Para deshacerse de aquel pensamiento furtivo, se centró en revisar por decimotercera vez el orden del día del oídor en su agenda electrónica.

Eugenia y Charo siguieron como autómatas a doña Teresa por toda la casa, una caminando y la otra brincando, cuando a las once en punto, sonó el timbre. Eugenia frunció los labios cavilando sobre los márgenes de precisión de la puntualidad británica. Doña Teresa, impaciente, abrió la puerta incluso antes de haber respondido al timbre, de manera que Eugenia se hizo cargo de la situación en un santiamén y abrió la puerta de la calle sin apenas mutar la expresión facial. La mujer del oídor salió al mismo descansillo de las escaleras para acudir al encuentro del profesor, que no tardó en verse abrumado por la apabullante velocidad de discurso de la implacable cotorra que era Teresa Saavedra Codorniz. Eugenia casi lo compadeció.

—¿Es usted el señor Doe? ¡Cuánto me alegro de conocerle! ¡Mi marido me ha hablado tanto de usted! Le dio muy buena impresión. ¡Ven, Charo! Ya conoce a Charo, ¿verdad? Es un cielo de niña. Buenísima. Le va a encantar. Mire, yo me tengo que ir volando a París. Bueno, es un decir, no me voy volando. El avión me resulta algo lento y un poco aparatoso, pero mi desfile es dentro de nada y... —Teresa tomó al buen hombre por la espalda para hacerle pasar sin dejar de hablar como loca—... Claro es una colección preciosa de primavera-otoño y llevo siglos trabajando en ella, pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Quiere algo de beber? A lo mejor algo fresquito, ¿no? Hace mucho calor. Detesto el calor. ¿Eugenia, podrías ofrecerle algo al señor Doe, por favor...? —Eugenia sacó su varita para conjurar algún refrigerio, pero el señor John negó con la cabeza—. ¿No quiere? Bueno, no pasa nada. El caso es que espero que se lo pasen ustedes muy bien en Sevilla. Eugenia se encargará de todo. ¡Un beso! —Doña Teresa le dio dos besos en la mejilla y se desapareció de pronto, después de despedirse de todos con un ademán de la mano y un—. ¡Ciaito!

Caradoc Dearborn parpadeó, dejó su maletín en el suelo e intentó procesar la información.

—¿Sevilla? —preguntó.

Eugenia se encogió de hombros:

—La niña no ha comprado todavía su primera varita. Así que don Jesús y doña Teresa quieren que la acompañe a Sevilla a ver al fabricante por excelencia, ya sabe.

—¿Que la acompañe yo! —se escandalizó Caradoc.

Eugenia se acercó a un perchero a paso marcial y sus tacones de aguja resonaron sobre las baldosas negras del vestíbulo. Cogió un bolso de piel blanco mientras respondía sin grandes aspavientos.

—No, el padre de la Celia Gámez. ¡Pues claro que usted!

—Pero...

—¿Quién es la Celia Gámez? —preguntó Charo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mire, la señora Saavedra tiene que presentar su nueva colección en París —explicó Eugenia mientras se esforzaba por encontrar un tono lo más aséptico posible— y don Jesús está enredado en un pleito que tenía programado para hoy desde hace medio año. No pueden ir, pero para que la niña empiece a dar clases de magia, necesita una varita, ¿no?

Caradoc quiso protestar, pero no supo cómo.

La adquisición de la primera varita era una experiencia vital de gran trascendencia para un mago y se trataba, además, de un momento familiar que a los niños les gustaba disfrutar con sus padres. Y a los padres con sus hijos… Él había acompañado a Darío, el hijo de Clara, a comprar su primera varita a Sevilla porque se lo había pedido su buen amigo y padre del niño, Ricardo Vallejo, que, a pesar de que había movido cielo y tierra para que le permitieran salir de Atalanta durante unas horas, no había conseguido el permiso y se había perdido aquel hito histórico en la vida de su hijo, lo que había supuesto una gran tristeza tanto para Darío como para Ricardo…

—Euge, ¿quién es la Celia Gámez? —insistió Charo, tirándole de la falda de tubo gris.

—Pero no se preocupe, porque yo le acompañaré —prosiguió Eugenia. Chasqueó la lengua y agregó —: No creo que tardemos mucho, ¿no?

Caradoc se sentía algo irritado.

—¿Pero usted no es la secretaria del oídor?

—Tiene gracia que usted lo recuerde—comentó Eugenia, tomando a la niña de la mano y arrimándose a Caradoc a toda prisa—. ¿Quiere un chicle?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Un chicle. Los tengo de fresa y de menta. —Eugenia le tendió un trident de fresa a Charo y ella empezó a quitarle el papel a uno de menta.

—No, gracias.

—Una lástima. —Eugenia, para sorpresa del maestro, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Caradoc, se llevó su chicle de menta a la boca y añadió—: Son estupendos para evitar los mareos de la aparición. Bueno, el tiempo es oro. ¡Vamos allá!

Lo último que se escuchó antes del «plop» que precedió a la desapareció de los tres individuos fue la vocecita de Charo:

—¡¿Pero quién es la Celia Gámez?!

* * *

**_Lunes 11 de agosto de 2003, 11 horas y cinco minutos_**

**_Barrio mágico, Sevilla_**

Caradoc cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo empedrado de la concurrida plaza del Canónigo y sintió un dolor tan intenso en las posaderas, que, por un momento, pensó que se había roto el coxis. Por su parte, Eugenia Pérez tocó suelo con los pies en vez de con el culo gracias a un movimiento rígido, pero elegante. Charo, también de pie, tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de la secretaria. Saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que esas dos viajaban con la aparición conjunta.

—Celia Gámez fue una cantante y actriz española nacida en Buenos Aires, Argentina —enunció Eugenia, como si lo estuviera leyendo de una enciclopedia Espasa Calpe—. Su carrera profesional se desarrolló sobre todo en los años veinte... ¿Se ha hecho daño, señor Doe?

—Un poco —contestó Caradoc, incorporándose con dificultad—. Y me da vueltas la cabeza...

—Haber aceptado el chicle —murmuró Eugenia en voz queda.

Charo miraba a todas direcciones encantada y en completo silencio. A su alrededor, paseaban magos y brujas de todas las edades, acentos y colores de Andalucía. Eugenia acusó el ascenso considerable de la temperatura y frunció los labios, molesta. No le gustaba mucho el calor. Tiró de la niña hasta un banco a la sombra de un naranjo y se sentó ante la mirada atónita del profesor para quitarse los tacones, meterlos en su bolso debidamente encantado y extraer unas sandalias, un abanico y un par de gafas de sol: se puso unas y le tendió las otras a Charo, que se las ajustó sobre el puente de la nariz con mucha gracia y sonrió.

—¿Estoy guapa? —preguntó Charo.

—No, estás feísima—contestó Eugenia, muy seria, y Charo se echó a reír.

Caradoc se mordió un labio cuando recordó que la niña era un detector de mentiras humano. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo control sobre la situación (si es que lo había tenido en algún momento) e intentó imponerse:

—Esto... No me parece bien que me haya traído hasta aquí sin mi consentimiento, señorita... —farfulló Caradoc.

—Pérez —le informó ella mientras se calzaba las sandalias, sin mirarle.

—Pérez —repitió Caradoc—. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con este viaje en primer lugar.

—Lo puede discutir con don Jesús cuando volvamos a Madrid —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y buscando con la mirada la salida de la calle apropiada. Caradoc sintió unas ganas terribles de estrangularla. No podía haber bruja más antipática en la galaxia.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Charito—. ¿De compras? Me gusta mucho ir de compras. Y a mamá también.

Eugenia no le hizo el menor caso y según se encaminaba a una casita toda pintada de blanco, le preguntó a Caradoc:

—¿Está usted familiarizado con el octavo mandamiento?

Él iba a la zaga y sin comprender mucho a cuento de qué le sacaba aquel tema a flote, intentó ser educado y responder.

—Eh, me temo que no. Mi familia era judía, pero no practico desde hace mucho y...

—¡Hala! ¡Una tienda de criaturas mágicas! —chillaba alborozada Charo mientras tanto, señalando un escaparate grande y vistoso en una esquina—. ¿Podemos ir? Mamá me dijo que me compraría un kneazle por mi cumple...

Nadie parecía oír a Charo.

—Da igual —desdeñó ella y las ganas que tenía Caradoc de matarla lentamente se acrecentaron—. «No darás falso testimonio ni mentirás».

—Ah —susurró Caradoc, visiblemente molesto.

—¡Esa librería la hay también en Madrid, Euge! Papá me llevó una vez.

—Tómeselo al pie de la letra cuando esté con Charo —insistió Egenia—. No es que sus padres sean muy religiosos, pero si le tienen dicho que mentir está mal y me parece que sabe ya de ese don que tiene...

—¡Esa señora tiene el pelo de colores!

Caradoc ignoró a la secretaria deliberadamente y se centró en la niña. Charo, en cuanto se sintió protagonista, soltó la mano de Miss Hueso y se acercó a Caradoc, guiada por la curiosidad. Él se sintió algo raro, pero le ofreció la mano y ella se la cogió con una sonrisa dulce. No puedo evitar preguntarse si su hija también sería rubia o tendría los ojos grandes y azules como los de Charo...

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella—. Ya no me acuerdo.

Caradoc hizo un respuesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un aprieto de los gordos. Miró a Eugenia primero y, después, otra vez a la niña. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó:

—Me conocen como John Doe y tú puedes llamarme John, si quieres.

Eugenia lo miró con suspicacia por un segundo, pero despejó su cabeza de dudas cuando tuvo que detenerse frente a la puerta de la tienda de varitas con la mínima expresión de escaparate que contenía algún que otro libro y varios cachivaches mágicos de diversa índole. En el rótulo en que podía leerse en grandes letras doradas: «Descendientes de Sileno Silvano». Antes de que Charo terminara de leer lo que ponía más abajo, Eugenia empujó la puerta principal y Caradoc arrastró a la niña hacia el interior del establecimiento. Entonces, Charo escuchó sorprendida lo que parecían tres politonos distintos en un dispositivo de telefonía móvil que descubrió colgando del techo. Enseguida, Caradoc le llamó la atención para que se adelantara unos pasos hacia el mostrador vacío donde la esperaba un timbre de latón, que la estaba llamando a voces. Miró a sus dos acompañantes varias veces.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro —Caradoc sonrió y la niña apretó el botón del timbre.

Media hora después, la pequeña Charo salió de la tienda con su nueva varita de madera de madroño y núcleo con cabello de lamia, muy satisfecha. Eugenia, con gesto avinagrado, volvía a introducir su monedero en el bolso blanco y Caradoc se despedía del fabricante, con su mejor cara de póker. Le crispaba la mala actitud de la secretaria borde y, además, seguía sin hacerle gracia que el señor Lozano y su esposa se hubieran perdido el momento en que Charo había canalizado su magia por primera vez con su varita y, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, quería compensárselo de algún modo.

—Bueno, volvamos a Madrid, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Eugenia.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos dar un paseo y enseñarle a Charo el barrio mágico de Sevilla, ¿no? —opinó Caradoc—. ¿Te apetece un helado, Charo?

—¡Sí! —gritó la niña, entusiasmada—. ¡Uno de turrón! O... ¡O de leche merengada! ¡O de los dos!

—¿No estaba usted en contra de este viaje? —A Eugenia no le había gustado nada la idea.

—Tiene gracia que usted lo recuerde —Caradoc sonrió muy ufano y ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Mire, señorita Pérez, será solo un helado.

—Claro, un capricho para la niña, como si no la consintieran ya suficiente.

—Solo tiene siete años.

—¡Y yo veinte! Y mucho trabajo en la capital. —Eugenia frunció el ceño y puso las manos en jarras.

—No se ponga así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues hecha una fiera.

—Me pongo como me da la real gana, señor Doe, que le quede claro.

—No, si quedarme, me ha quedado transparente —refunfuñó él—. ¿Sabe qué? Vuélvase a Madrid, que yo me quedo con Charo.

—¡Pues vale! Charo, vas a... ¿Charo? ¡Charo! ¿Dónde está Charo!

Eugenia y Caradoc miraron en rededor, sobresaltados. No había rastro de la niña.

—¡Charo! —gritó Caradoc en plena calle, aterrado, pero gritó en vano porque no recibió respuesta.

Eugenia Pérez palideció, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, retrocedió un paso y a punto estuvo de perder pie. Caradoc se apresuró a agarrarla de un brazo e impidió que se cayera.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Dios mío. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¡Charo! —vociferó Caradoc de nuevo—. ¡Charo!

—No está —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz—. Charo no está.

—No puede haber ido muy lejos —afirmó él.

—Seguro que la han raptado.

—No diga eso.

Caradoc intentó mantener la calma y trató de pensar lugares dónde podría haber ido la niña por cuenta propia. Sin decir una palabra, regresó a la plaza del Canónigo, concentrado, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de auror, de los que había renegado tantas veces desde que dejara Inglaterra para esconderse de los mortífagos en 1981. Quizás Charo habría intentando encontrar una heladería o tal vez le hubiera llamado algo la atención... Caradoc se fijó en un letrero en el que rezaba en grandes letras azules sobre plateado: «Biblos, el hogar de los libros». Una voz infantil resonó en su mente: «¡Esa librería la hay también en Madrid, Euge! Papá me llevó una vez». Entró en la librería, con el corazón en un puño, pero Charo no estaba allí.

—¿Desea algo? —preguntó el librero tras la caja registradora, pero Caradoc no contestó, sino que volvió a la plaza, donde Eugenia le esperaba con cara de susto:

—No está en _Biblos_.

—Se la han llevado —Los ojos de Eugenia se anegaron en lágrimas—. Pobrecita Charo... Y yo voy a perder mi empleo. Me lo merezco. Por despistarme así...

—Que no. No desespere todavía, señorita Pérez. A ver, ¿se acuerda de algo que haya dicho Charo?

—Dijo algo sobre el pelo de una señora —sollozó Eugenia.

—Sí, pero eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte —Caradoc comenzó a frustrase...

—Y también sobre la tienda de mascotas, ¿no? Nos preguntó si podíamos ir más tarde.

—¡Claro!

Eugenia y él buscaron, alarmados, hasta ver una pequeña tienda de criaturas mágicas en una esquina. Se echaron a correr y, efectivamente, allí la encontraron, parloteando con el tendero sobre kneazles, tan campante. Eugenia la abrazó y se echó a llorar mientras intentaba echarle la bronca a la niña y Caradoc las miró sorprendido de que Eugenia tuviera corazón en el fondo del fondo. Salieron de allí, tomados los tres de la mano y al final de la mañana, acabaron los tres sentados en el banco del naranjo, con un helado de cucurucho cada uno: Caradoc, uno de chocolate; Eugenia, uno de limón; Charo, uno de turrón y leche merengada, aunque se le estaba derritiendo porque no paraba de hablar ahora que los mayores le prestaban toda su atención.

—Pues mi mamá me va a comprar un kneazle porque me lo prometió. Aunque dice papá que le dan alergia, pero Euge dice que hay hechizo para eso. ¿Verdad que sí? Seguro que usted me lo puede enseñar. Así papá no tendrá alergia, mamá me comprará el kneazle y yo podré jugar con él. Si tuviera un kneazle, lo llevaría conmigo a todas partes. Son muy listos. Y me gustan sus bigotes. Cuando yo sea mayor, voy a ser domadora de kneazles y voy a montar un circo...

—¿Sabes, Charo? —la interrumpió Caradoc—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Eugenia soltó una débil risita y le dio un lametón al helado y Charo se hinchó, muy orgullosa, porque sabía que su profesor nuevo decía la verdad.

* * *

**N.d.a. Detalles de la Sorg-expansión:**

1. Sileno Silvano es el fabricante de varitas de la Península Ibérica desde el 382. a.C. El equivalente al Ollivander inglés. La adquisición de la primera varita tiene lugar cuando los niños cumplen siete años, pero no es una varita de adulto, sino una tamaño infantil tallada a medida. Lo que el fabricante hace es, a partir de una serie de complejas mediciones, extraer los datos que le permitan elegir los elementos que conformen la varita más adecuada; guarda un poco de cada elemento para próximas varitas que se le entregan más adelante. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo, así si tenéis curiosidad, leed los fics de Sorg :P

2. Atalanta es la prisión mágica hispanii y se encuentra en algún punto perdido del Atlántico.

3. La plaza del Canónigo recibe tal nombre en memoria de Diego Alfonso de Sevilla, un famoso hechicero que domesticó una legión de trasgos.

¿Opiniones?


	3. Euge

**II. **

**Euge**

_Charo llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de nido de abeja rojo y blanco, leotardos y merceditas. Eugenia la tenía agarrada de la mano. No hacía ni frío ni calor; sin embargo, la joven llevaba un larguísimo abrigo de piel de zorro. Se sentía como la presa de una cacería. _

_Las dos caminaban despacio por el Mercado de la Paz, abstraídas, curioseando entre los distintos puestos, que, curiosamente, estaban adornados con espumillón plateado, ramas verdes y flores de Pascua, como si fuera Navidad. Eugenia se extrañó. «¿No estábamos en agosto?», se permitió pensar, pero, enseguida, se le olvidó... _

_Charo tiraba de ella para ver algo que le había llamado la atención, pero lo que Eugenia quería era echar a correr despavorida en dirección contraria y no parar hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien las estaba persiguiendo... ¿Por qué andaban tan lentamente? Eugenia sintió un par de ojos clavados en su nuca y, asustada, miró por encima de su hombro, hacía atrás. Solo vio un gato: un gato blanco con cola de león y pajarita que, subido a un trapecio rojo, maullaba en el centro de una plaza desierta, de piedra y rodeada de naranjos. _

_¡Menos mal! Solo era un kneazle circense. _

_Al darse la vuelta, más tranquila, descubrió que Charo no estaba y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Miró por todas partes y vio correr a un hombre de negro, con la niña colgada sobre los hombros cual saco de patatas. Charo gritaba su nombre y lloraba. Eugenia salió disparada detrás de ellos, con el corazón en un puño. ¡El abrigo pesaba cada vez más y nunca les daba alcance! De pronto, se acordó de que era bruja y sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillo del abrigo, aunque no recordaba haberla puesto allí. Total, ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto el dichoso abrigo... _

_Murmuró un hechizo y el ladrón tropezó y cayó al suelo. __Eugenia se abalanzó sobre ellos y abrazó a la niña en un intento por protegerla. El hombre se dio la vuelta y entonces, le vio la cara... ¡Era John Doe!_

**_Viernes 20 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Chantada 27, Madrid_**

Eugenia despertó sobresaltada y el código de Derecho Civil se le cayó de la cara al suelo. Acababa de tener una pesadilla espantosa. Se levantó para apoyar la espalda sobre la pared y se pasó las manos por las cara, respirando de forma entrecortada. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando... No le apetecía nada salir de la cama, pero estaba sudando a mares y necesitaba una buena ducha. Además, tenía que ir a trabajar... Retiró la sábana con desgana y sacó los pies para tantear el suelo con las puntas de los dedos. Encontró las zapatillas y estiró los brazos en medio de un sonoro bostezo. Tras levantarse del todo, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y levantó la persiana. La luz le obligó a pestañear varias veces y, de pronto, le volvieron a la mente las imágenes del sueño y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Recordaba a la perfección que hacía dos semanas, cuando John y ella habían acompañado a la niña a Sevilla, él había vacilado antes de contestar una pregunta de Charo muy sencilla: «¿Cómo te llamas? Ya no me acuerdo». No había dejado de pensar que el profesor había mirado a Eugenia en vez de a la cría antes de contestar...

¡Sapos y culebras! Estaba totalmente paranoica. Eugenia negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su móvil vibraba encima de la mesilla de noche. Se acercó para mirarlo y vio que tenía pendiente un sms de Raúl. Eugenia se disponía a leer el mensaje cuando, de pronto, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas al reparar en la hora que marcaba el aparato. ¡Era tardísimo! ¡Se había dormido! Ya contestaría a su novio más tarde...

Se lanzó hacia la puerta, quitándose entretanto los pantalones cortos del pijama, y corrió dando brincos torpes al baño, que se encontraba al otro lado del estrecho pasillo de la vivienda. Diez minutos más tarde, salía de su casa con el pelo mojado, sin haber desayunado ni hecho la cama y habiendo dejado la habitación hecha un desastre: con las prendas de ropa y las toallas desperdigadas por el suelo sin ton ni son y los armarios abiertos de par en par (su padre iba a matarla cuando volviera a casa). Se reprochó mentalmente que, la mayor parte del tiempo, su cuarto pareciera la metáfora escalofriante de su vida.

**_Viernes 20 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Lagasca 62, Madrid_**

A Eugenia le gustaba pensar que, en el momento en que entraba en el portal del número 62 de la calle Lagasca, el caos se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta. Dejaba atrás la fina alfombrilla áspera para limpiarse los zapatos, posaba la mano sobre la barandilla dorada y le parecía que la acústica bajo aquella pequeña bóveda blanca era la idónea; el tacón de aguja de sus zapatos de imitación sonaban exactamente igual sobre los escalones de mármol remozado a como lo habrían hecho unos auténticos Balenciaga. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en las molduras del techo y las paredes y a ella la transformaba en una persona diferente, una persona a la que el portero reconocía y saludaba con una educación exquisita cada mañana:

—Buenos días, señorita Pérez.

—Buenos días, Tomás.

El bueno de Tomás era un encanto.

Como llevaba prisa, en vez de esperar al ascensor, decidió subir la escalera de madera. Tres pisos se pasan en un suspiro y desde que tenía la licencia de aparición, no hacía mucho ejercicio tampoco. No necesitó llama al timbre del 3.º A; don Jesús le había proporcionado una copia de las llaves de la casa. Como de costumbre, salió a recibirla Charo, que se moría de ganas por hablar con alguien; su madre estaba en Milán o en Palermo (gracias al cielo, no entraba dentro de las obligaciones de Eugenia seguirle la pista a la señora de la casa) y su padre, como siempre, andaba encerrado en su despacho. Mientras la niña le contaba lo ansiosa que estaba por empezar el colegio en septiembre y por ir a la escuela de magia, Eugenia cruzaba el corredor eterno hasta el despacho de su jefe, al que tuvo que llamar la atención con un abrupto «buenos días, don Jesús». Charo cerró el pico en el acto.

—Buenos días, Eugenia. Te he dejado aquí una sentencias para que las revises. Ah, y llévate el teléfono, como siempre. —El señor Lozano señaló una carpeta marrón a su izquierda—. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a Charo hasta que venga el señor Doe? Gracias.

Eugenia apretó los labios y no dijo nada porque don Jesús tampoco había dejado margen de respuesta. Se acercó al escritorio, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y la carpeta, se la colocó bajo el hombro y salió del despacho (seguida de la niña de blanco, qu, en cuanto se cerró la puerta del santuario de su papá, volvió a las andadas de princesita de los loros. Sabía que tenía a la secretaria toda para ella e Eugenia también, así que la miró con una sonrisa resignada, le tendió la mano y se dejó llevar a sus dominios.

El dormitorio de Charo era como el de una casita de muñecas, todo rosa pastel y blanco: el empapelado con motivos infantiles de color rosa acababa en molduras blancas a mitad de las cuatro paredes; la colcha de la cama y las cortinas eran rosas también y los muebles de madera los habían pintado todos de blanco. Por todas partes, asomaban peluches de distintos colores y tamaños; sobre todo, abundaban los osos. Charo no tardó en colocar a cuatro de ellos (y a Eugenia) sentados sobre un pañuelo que sacó de su arcón de los disfraces. La niña decidió enseguida que su gigantesco y peludo kneazle, el Señor O'Malley (en memoria del protagonista naranja de los Aristogatos, la película favorita de Charo), le apetecía tomar té con pastas y se lo propuso al resto de comensales del «picnic campestre», que, por supuesto, dieron su consentimiento. Mientras Charo horneaba unas galletas imaginarias en su cocinita de juguete, Eugenia sacó de su bolso de mano con fondo extensible un lápiz para hacer anotaciones, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer las sentencias con interés.

Como Eugenia no miraba, Charo aprovechó para extraer de debajo de la cama unas galletas de verdad que había hurtado de la cocina, las colocó en su bandejita de plástico y las dejó sobre el pañuelo blanco mientras decía:

—Dice Suavenca que qué quieres ser de mayor, Euge.

Euge desvió la mirada hacia una osa de color azul celeste que le llegaba a Charo por las rodillas y respondió con voz afectada:

—Pues me gustaría ser oidora, Suavenca querida.

—Ah, muy bien, ¿verdad, señor O'Malley? Como mi papá —contestó Charo desde su cocinita, donde estaba colocando sobre otra bandeja las tazas y la tetera de su vajilla de juguete—. Pues yo quiero ser cantante de pop.

—¿Y el proyecto del circo?

—Ah, es verdad. Pues no sé.

—A lo mejor se puede compatibilizar —sugirió Eugenia pasando la página.

—¿Qué es compatificar?

—Compatibilizar. Es hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo tú, que trabajas por las mañanas y estudias por las tardes?

Eugenia sonrió. Charo era una niña muy lista.

—Algo así. ¡Ahí va! Las galletas parecen auténticas... —Eugenia frunció el ceño y tocó una—. ¡Son auténticas! ¿Charo, de dónde las has sacado?

—Las acabo de hacer en el horno. ¿No lo has visto? —Charo pestañeó con inocencia—. Hoy estamos de celebración.

—¿Ah sí? —Eugenia cogió una gallega y la mordisqueó. Al fin y al cabo, no había desayunado esa mañana, se dijo—: ¿_Quém celembgamos_?

Charo dejó las tazas y la tetera sobre el pañuelo y se sentó en frente de Eugenia.

—Pues tu cumple, claro. Es pasado mañana, pero tú los domingos no vienes.

Eugenia se atragantó con la galleta. La pobre tosió varias veces antes de preguntar:

—¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

—Claro. El 22 de agosto. Me lo dijiste.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te lo pregunté. Voy a coger una galleta y mientras hablo con Pamela y Rufo —Charo señaló a sus dos dálmatas gemelos—, tú puedes leer eso de papá.

—Muchas gracias, Charo.

—De nada, pero me avisas cuando termines, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—... ¿ya?

—Yo te aviso...

—Vale.

Charo no tardó en iniciar una conversación la mar de entretenida con sus animales de juguete y Eugenia pudo dedicarse por entero y con toda tranquilidad a la lectura, a atender alguna que otra llamada para don Jesús y a comer galletas. Así las encontró Caradoc Dearborn cuando se apareció en el pasillo de la casa. Eugenia se levantó como un resorte nada más verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisilla socarrona entre los labios.

—Señorita Pérez —la saludó él.

—Señor Doe. —Eugenia se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y se alisó la falda gris con disimulo.

—Bueno, Charo, vamos al aula, ¿no?

—¿No quieres una galleta, John? —intentó agasajarle la niña, con mirada inocente.

—No, gracias. Venga, pillina.

Charo se marchó arrastrando los pies detrás del maestro y Eugenia se quedó rezagada porque antes de salir tras ellos, sus ojos repararon en el Señor O'Malley. La bruja pegó un respingo: el kneazle llevaba una pajarita al cuello como el minino de sueño. Se llevó la mano al corazón y trató de controlar su respiración. El eco de unas palabras resonaron en su mente: «Me conocen como John Doe y tú puedes llamarme John si quieres». ¡Diablos! No podía parar de darle vueltas, pero es que aquella era una respuesta rarísima. Tan poco directa, tan retorcida... No le pegaba nada a ese hombre. Sintiéndose algo desquiciada, salió de la habitación y se metió en la sala contigua, donde estaba su pequeño despacho privado, se sentó al ordenador y después de encenderlo e iniciar sesión, abrió el Internet Explorer. En un santiamén tenía abierto el navegador. Escribió John Doe en el buscador de Google, apretó el botón del medio...

Los tres primeros enlaces dirigían directamente a la Wikipedia. Probó el primero, una página de desambiguación. Había varias acepciones: la primera era una serie de televisión, pero la segunda le llamó la atención: «Es la denominación usada en inglés para referirse a alguien indeterminado. (Véase _Sin Nombre_)». Siguió el hipervínculo. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por la nueva ventana hasta detenerse en un apartado llamado Nombres indeterminados en el Derecho: «En los Estados Unidos, comúnmente se emplea el nombre John Doe en las acciones legales o discusiones legales, en el caso de los hombres, para reemplazar un nombre (para mantener el real anónimo) o porque se desconoce también el nombre real. Los cadáveres o los pacientes de las salas de urgencias, cuya identidad se desconoce, son conocidos como John Doe. [...] El apellido Doe suele usarse por demandantes o demandados que prefieren mantener su nombre real anónimo o porque su nombre es desconocido. [...]».

—Madre mía —susurró Eugenia, patidifusa—. Joder...

Sencillamente aquello era demasiada casualidad. Dejó de leer porque no necesitaba más pruebas de que había hecho bien en seguir sus instintos; no podía fiarse en absoluto del señor Doe porque todo parecía indicar que no era quien decía ser. Claro quizás era todo una gran paranoia suya y había dos señores en Inglaterra que se habían apellidado Doe por azares del destino y les hacía especial ilusión llamar a su hijo «John», como un tío-abuelo materno o vete-tú-a-saber-qué pariente ilustre de la familia, así que, antes de avisar al oídor, a lo mejor debería cerciorarse primero de quién era aquel hombre en realidad, por qué tenía un nombre falso (si lo tenía) y, sobre todo, qué intenciones llevaba. ¿Y si era un delincuente y quería secuestrar a la niña, como en el sueño? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella era demasiado joven para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas!

Se mordió un labio mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa. Atravesó gran parte del pasillo y abrió con rudeza la puerta de la sala de invitados que John Doe había adecentado para dar clase.

—Muy bien, Charo, pero intenta que el floreo de la varita sea más delicado, como...

—Hola —interrumpió Eugenia y tanto Charo como Caradoc la miraron estupefactos. Eugenia estaba roja como un tomate.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Pérez? —Le preguntó Caradoc, algo preocupado.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —resopló ella y dio dos pasos como trancas y se sentó en una silla desocupada—. Si no os importa, me voy a quedar aquí. —No iba a perder a la niña de vista ni un solo momento. Eso seguro—. Trabajando.

—Ya... eh... —Caradoc compuso una mueca de extrañeza—. ¿Seguro que está bien?

—De maravilla.

Charo miró al profesor y negó con la cabeza. Eugenia la fulminó con la mirada, por chivata, y la niña se encogió en el asiento.

—Ajá. Bueno, pues... Charo, intenta de nuevo el floreo de la varita. Eso es, eso es.. Bien, ahora...

Eugenia carraspeó.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Doe?

—¿El qué, señorita Pérez? —Caradoc se armó de paciencia.

—Charito está planteándose la posibilidad de compatibilizar su profesión como domadora de kneazles circense y su carrera como estrella del pop. A lo mejor usted tiene experiencia en la materia de, ya sabe, trabajar en dos cosas a la vez o... no sé, ¿se dedica o se ha dedicado a alguna otra cosa a parte de la enseñanza?

Caradoc miró a Eugenia Pérez como si esta hubiera perdido un tornillo y, después, miró a Charo, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ummm, no veo qué importancia puede tener eso para mi clase.

—Pues le serviría a Charo de orientación para el futuro.

—¿El futuro...?

—Por si quiere ser cantante de pop y domadora de kneazles a la vez.

—Ya...

—¿Verdad que quieres saber si el profesor Doe ha trabajado en otras cosas a parte de la enseñanza, Charo?

Charo asintió con renovada curiosidad ante la reticencia del profesor a contestar.

—Cuando he sido profesor, he sido solo profesor —dijo él, visiblemente incómodo.

Eugenia miró a Clara para asegurarse de la veracidad de aquella frase y Clara no desmintió lo dicho, así que decidió seguir indagando.

—Ah, pero... ¿ha sido otra cosa aparte de profesor?

—Claro. He sido estudiante, por ejemplo. En mi país tenemos siete años de educación mágica en un internado escocés que se llama...

—Qué interesante —le cortó Eugenia—. ¿Y también trabajó de profesor en Inglaterra?

—No.

—¿Y qué era en Inglaterra? —preguntó Charo, de pronto, ávida de conocimientos.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Eugenia—. ¿En qué trabajó en Reino Unido?

—Ni como cantante de pop ni como domador de kneazles, así que me temo que en eso no puedo ayudar a Charo —resolvió Caradoc con elegancia—. En fin, si es tan amable de dejarnos proseguir con la clase, señorita Pérez...

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Eugenia se calló y es que el maestro no iba a soltar prenda y, realmente, no necesitaba más para darse cuenta de que John Doe, aunque ese no fuera su verdadero nombre, ocultaba algo. Algo sobre su pasado. Algo escabroso, seguramente. Y ella se iba a enterar como que se llamaba Eugenia Pérez de la Vega, hija de panadero. ¡Hombre, faltaría más! Se cruzó de brazos durante toda la clase y miró fijamente a Caradoc, que intentó no hacerle caso durante la lección de Encantamientos. Ni siquiera dejó de clavar los ojos en él cuando aplaudió a Charo por haber conseguido hacer levitar una pluma en el aire. Al terminar la hora, Eugenia se convirtió en la sombra de Caradoc Dearborn hasta que él llegó a la puerta y ella mismo se la cerró en las narices, con tal expresión de odio en el rostro, que por poco él no se cae por las escaleras de la impresión.

Pasó el resto de la mañana comiéndose las uñas y a pocos minutos de salir del trabajo, Eugenia estaba atacada de los nervios. En vez de ir a la Biblioteca Nacional, como hacía todas las tardes, pensaba acceder al 3M e ir directamente al Ministerio. No pensaba dejar correr el asunto incluso a costa de sus horas de estudio... Poco después de despedirse de don Jesús y de Charo, recibió un segundo _sms_ de su novio y esta vez, aunque solo fuera por despejarse la cabeza, lo leyó. El primer mensaje rezaba así: «Hola, Euge. Tengo que verte. ¿A q hora pueds qdar mñna?» y el segundo: «Euge, contsta». Antes de dar el paso definitivo de vuelta al caos, Eugenia suspiró y pensó que también se moría por verle. Un segundo después, en el mundo real, en el que solo era una universitaria becada con zapatos falsos y ropa de segunda mano, la joven bruja tecleó rápidamente su respuesta: «Lo siento. He tnido una mñna horribl. A la parq».

**_Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Chantada 27, Madrid_**

Antonio Pérez y su hija comían dos filetes con patatas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, pero Eugenia había perdido el apetito. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había averiguado sobre John Doe, aunque no fuera mucho. Le había hecho una breve visita a su tía Alicia, que trabajaba de funcionaria en el censo de magos y brujas del Ministerio y, tras mucho insistir, le había dejado echar una ojeada al fichero de John Doe, del que había sacado en claro que el profesor vivía en Toledo, estaba casado con una española y se había empadronado en Madrid en 1981. También había hecho una breve visita a la Oficina de Aurores y había tenido la suerte de ser atendida por un tal López, que había hablado más de la cuenta porque, al parecer, se había visto al señor Doe en compañía de un acérrimo enemigo suyo, un tal Ricardo Vallejo, expresidiario para más _inri_. Cuando Eugenia le había preguntado por los cargos por los que había sido condenado, él había mascullado algo como «por mucho menos de lo que ha hecho ese hijodeputa sinvergüenza». Después, se había enterado de que lo habían encarcelado por un caso de fraude. ¡Fraude! ¿Pudiera ser que Vallejo falsificara identidades...?

—Ha llamado tu hermano —le informó Antonio.

Eugenia miró a su padre y sonrió.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Dice que muy bien. Ha ido a la playa esta mañana con los abuelos.

—Qué suerte. A ver si el año nos podemos ir tú y yo de vacaciones también.

—... Euge, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Tienes ojeras...

—No he dormido bien esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni idea.

—Y estás muy callada.

—No me he dado cuenta...

—Eugenia, puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Eugenia asintió y, de hecho, estuvo tentada de contarle a su padre sus sospechas sobre el misterioso profesor particular de la hija de su jefe, pero le pareció demasiado complicado. Su padre no era mago y tampoco quería abrumarlo con historias sobre el censo, gatos con pajarita, la tía Alicia y la Oficina de Aurores. No es que Antonio Pérez tuviera nada en contra de la magia, pero, tal vez, le recordaba demasiado a su mujer y eso solía entristecerle mucho... De todas maneras, podría desahogarse con Raúl cuando lo viera por la tarde.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —Eugenia sonrió y en su fuero interno agradeció que su padre no tuviera el don de Charo para detectar mentiras.

Se llevó una patata frita a la boca e hizo un esfuerzo por masticar y demostrar que vivía libre de preocupaciones y como, tenía mucha práctica, consiguió convencerlo. Antonio cogió el mando de la minúscula televisión que había sobre la repisa junto a la nevera, para ver el telediario. Eugenia intentó relajarse y prestar atención al locutor, que, en ese momento informaba de una encuesta realizada por la BBC en Reino Unido llamada _The Big Read_ para descubrir cuál era la novela más querida del país...

Reino Unido. 1981.

—¡Eso es!

Eugenia se levantó de un salto y corrió a su cuarto. Por poco no se estampó contra su propia puerta al deslizarse por el suelo del pasillo. Se dirigió al ordenador portátil sobre su mesa de estudio y abrió la ventana de inicio de su explorador: Google. A continuación tecleó a toda velocidad: «United Kingdom, First Wizarding War, 1981».

**_Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Parque Norte del B. º del Pilar, Madrid_**

Todavía hacía calor, pero la tarde era apacible y no había demasiado gente en el parque junto a la Vaguada. Sentada en un banco, Eugenia intentaba aclararse las ideas. Creía que sus pesquisas la habían llevado a buen puerto. John Doe se marchó de Inglaterra en el año en que acabó la Primera Guerra Mágica de Gran Bretaña. Tenía todas las papeletas para ser un mortífago exiliado, uno de los secuaces del afamado Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que había sembrado el terror en las islas británica no hacía tanto tiempo y al que había derrotado en dos ocasiones Harry Potter, la segunda de forma definitiva. John Doe podría haber abandonado el país cuando se dio cuenta de que su Señor había caído y que la justicia británica querría echar las zarpas sobre él, de manera que se había buscado una identidad nueva, proporcionada por el delincuente Ricardo Vallejo. Ahora bien, le desconcertaban las intenciones actuales del supuesto profesor de magia... ¿Por qué Charo Lozano?

Se agitó, nerviosa. Estaba deseando compartir lo que había descubierto con Raúl, con el que había empezado a salir hacía ya dos años. Quizás él pudiera echarle una mano para sacar algo más en claro. Al fin y al cabo, era muy inteligente. Raúl era un mago un año más joven que ella; lo había conocido en el último año de la schola de magia y ya entonces era guapísimo, así que tenía conquistada a media clase de Transfiguraciones, (que ella supiera), pero, al final, ella había sido la que se había ganado su corazón. También era una persona muy importante para ella porque la había ayudado a pasar por el trance de perder a su madre... La verdad era que tenía muchísimas ganas de verle y pasear juntos de la mano entre los árboles para ponerse al corriente sobre sus respectivos veranos.

Él había pasado todo el mes de julio en Santander, con su familia, y el trabajo de ella apenas les había dado oportunidades para verse durante el mes de agosto; sin embargo, Eugenia sospechaba que él había decidido quedar con ella sí o sí el sábado para darle su regalo de cumpleaños por anticipado.

Moreno, con el pelo despeinado, ojos claros, alto, desgarbado, lo vio llegar por el paseo y lo saludó con la mano en alto y una sonrisa. Él respondió con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza, pero ella no se imaginó ni por un instante que algo fuera mal. Raúl podía ser seco algunas veces. Como ella. Siempre había pensado que era una de las razones por las que encajaban tan bien.

—Hola, Eugenia.

Eso sí que le pareció extraño. Él jamás la llamaba Eugenia. En cualquier caso, ella sonrió más y fue a darle un beso, pero él la saludó con dos. La bruja se bloqueó y dio un paso atrás:

—¿Pasa algo?

Raúl desvió la mirada.

—Quería verte porque... Mira, no sé cómo decir esto, Euge. —Que acortara su nombre la tranquilizó un poco. Fuera lo que fuera, no será tan grave—. He intentado esperar, pero... No puedo. Se me da fatal mentir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus padres...?

—Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes. Es que... —Raúl se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. No te enfades, ¿vale?

—¿Que no me enfade? ¿Por qué? —Eugenia frunció el ceño.

—A ver, lo voy a decir de una vez.

—Vale...

—Quiero cortar.

Eugenia abrió la boca para decir algo. Varias veces. No dijo nada.

—Escucha, mira, lo siento, yo... No puedo seguir así. Nos vemos poquísimo. Estás siempre trabajando o estudiando. Yo...

De pronto, sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba y que se quedaba sin aire mientras escuchaba las excusas de Raúl.

—Hay otra persona, ¿verdad? —susurró Eugenia.

Raúl se calló repentinamente y Eugenia interpretó correctamente el silencio entre los dos.

—Fue en julio, en Santander, yo...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —Eugenia cortó por lo sano y buscó dentro de sí a la señorita Pérez que Tomás saludaba todas las mañanas en la portería, la que era dura como el pedernal y decía solo las verdades convenientes delante de Charito Lozano—. Se acabó. Ya está. Ya me lo has dicho. Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

—Euge...

—He dicho que te vayas.

Fue ella la que giró sobre sus talones y sin importarle quién estuviera mirando y quién no, se desapareció.

**_Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Abadía 51, Barrio Mágico de Madrid_**

Sentada en una banqueta en la barra del local, Sofía se enredó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo en el dedo e intentó ensortijarlo lentamente mientras consolaba a su mejor amiga, que iba ya por la tercera copa. La pobre no estaba acostumbrada a beber. La verdad era que el imbécil de Raúl había tenido muy poco tacto para romper con Euge justo antes de su cumpleaños. Los hombres eran todos unos cabrones desalmados...

—Ay, no llores, cielo, si es que él se lo pierde...

—No hables de él como si fuera un ligue cualquiera, Sofi. Que llevábamos dos años juntos —sollozó Eugenia—. Ahora no sé qué hacer...

—Pues seguir adelante, como has hecho siempre. Como con lo de tu madre.

—Cuando mi madre murió, estaba Raúl. ¿Y si ahora me muero de pena?

—Creo que has bebido demasiado ya —opinó Sofi apartando la copa de las manos de Eugenia—. Nadie se muere de pena, Eugenia. No digas estupideces.

—Nadie me va a querer nunca, Sofi —Eugenia se abrazó a su amiga, en medio de una llantina, para esconderse de las miradas de los curiosos—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Qué vergüenza...

—Porque me has dicho que te sacara de casa. ¿Qué eso de que nadie te va a querer nunca?

—Soy huérfana de madre y pobre, y mi jefe me subestima y me manda cuidar a su hija de siete años. Y no me gusta el Derecho Mercantil. Y hay una chica en Santander que es mucho más guapa y lista que yo. Y soy seca y antipática y no tengo tiempo para nadie nunca...

—Eso es verdad.

—Jo, Sofía, tú sí que ayudas...

—Solo bromeo, Euge. Que no pasa nada, que yo te quiero mucho, ¿eh?

—Gracias.

—Oye, voy al baño un momento, ¿vale? Enseguida estoy aquí.

Eugenia aprovechó para recuperar su copa y bebérsela de un trago. El asiento de Sofía se quedó vacío solo durante un minuto porque, de repente, un hombre grande como un armario, se apropió de la banqueta junto a Eugenia. Ella lo miró con extrañeza y él le devolvió la mirada con gesto sombrío.

—Hola.

—Mi novio me ha dejado —se sinceró ella.

Él frunció el ceño y recolocó los hombros, visiblemente incómodo.

—Hmmm... Lo siento.

—Yo también. Además, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. ¿Sabe? Parece usted un criminal.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí y tiene mucha gracia...tiene mucha gracia...

—¿Por qué?

—Jejejejeje Porque conozco a un criminal, pero jejejej, estoy borracha y le molesto...

—No me molesta.

—Pues es un mortígago-mortífafo. ¡Mortífago! Sí. Eso era.

—Hmmmm.

—Se llama... bueno, no es su verdadero nombre. No sé su verdadero nombre.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—John Doe.

—Apuesto a que es un soplagaitas gilipollas.

—Yo creo que es un secuestrador de niños.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Tuve un sueño. Aparecía un gato con pajarita.

—Claro. Yo también tuve uno de esos una vez.

—¿De verdad?

—No.

De pronto, Eugenia se fijó en que el extraño tenía un palito alargado de madera en la mano izquierda que apuntaba disimuladamente a su cabeza. El hombre no mudó la expresión, solo preguntó:

—¿A quién le ha contado lo de John Doe, señorita Pérez?

—¿Eh? A nadie...

—_Oblibiate._

**_Sábado 20 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Plaza de Oriente, Madrid_**

Lorenzo buscó el número de su viejo socio en la agenda de contactos y, después de pulsar el botón verde, se puso el móvil en la oreja derecha, con cierto aire de hastío.

—Vallejo, ya me he encargado de la chica. El imbécil de Dearborn tenía razón: sospechaba de él. Debería andarse con ojo de todas maneras. Sí. Sí. No. Eres un capullo. Que más quisieras. De nada. Sí, sí, corto ya. Saludos a Darío. Buenas noches.

**_Domingo 22 de agosto de 2003_**

**_Chantada 27, Madrid_**

Cuando Eugenia abrió los ojos creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. En cuanto se puso en pie, tanteó en la oscuridad por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y cuando la encendió, se puso la bata y fue directa hacia el atril rojo de su escritorio, donde recopilaba papeles de todo tipo, la mayoría de ellos inservibles. Rebuscó hasta encontrar la receta de la poción para la resaca y salió de la habitación con cara de muerta en dirección a la cocina, donde tenía escondido el caldero en el armario debajo de la pila. El reloj del pequeño salón del piso dio las doce y media.

Eugenia, después de de sacar su caldero de peltre, abrió un el armario donde su padre guardaba las galletas, las magdalenas y los cereales del desayuno y metió la mano en una de las bolsas de _Golden Graham_ para llevarse un buen puñado a la boca antes de ponerse a preparar el brebaje... Se le cayeron todos al suelo cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil con la melodía de los Beatles: _Help! I need somebody. Help! no just anybody..._

Regresó a su habitación, corriendo y rebuscó entre la ropa de la noche anterior que olía a humor y alcohol, hasta encontrar el dichoso móvil...

—Dígame.

—¡Euge! —La voz aguda de una niña le perforó el tímpano y acentuó su jaqueca matinal—. ¡Te llamo desde el móvil de mamá! Ya ha vuelto de Roma.

—Hola, Charito.

¿Por qué la habría llamado Charito? Por cierto, tenía algo importante que decirle a su padre... ¿O no? No, que va... No pensaba beber nunca más. Tenía el cerebro embotado...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y mamá dice que felicidades de su parte también.

A Eugenia se le escapó una lagrimilla.

—Gracias, guapísima.

* * *

**N.d.a**

Mañana reviso y añado las explicaciones pertinentes. Por hoy, sanseacabó. Aunque... mención especial para Sorg porque me ha dado muy buenas ideas para este capítulo. Muaaaaks.

Ya es mañana. Bueno, de hecho, es pasado mañana, pero es que no me ha dado la vida:

**1.** **El 3M** es el Metro Mágico de Madrid, se accede a él con el Abono de Transporte Mágico.

**2.** **El hombre-armario**: es Lorenzo Salcedo, un personaje de Cris Snape (fracamente mi favorito) antiguo socio de Ricardo Vallejo en sus tiempos de delincuente profesional. Sigue actualmente en el negocio y en esta ocasión le ha hecho el trabajo sucio a Caradoc. En España hay un debate ético respecto a desmemorizar gente.

**3.** **El Abadía 51** es un local-restaurante modernillo en el Barrio Mágico que sale en otros fics de Cris y de Sorg.

El pisito de Chantada 27, así también es una ubicación real, así como el Parque Norte del barrio del Pilar. Ah, por último, voy a cambiar lo del ascensor del primer capítulo porque resulta que la casa sí que lo tiene (Sorg-esp lo ha comprobado). Ojo a nuestro rigor documental, ¿eh?

Por otro lado, aviso de que en el capítulo 49 de **_De casta le viene al galgo_**, de Cris Snape, aparece el otro lado de la conversación telefónica ;)

Muchos muaks


	4. Lazos

**III.**

**Lazos**

**_Sábado 13 de septiembre de 2003, _****_11 horas 45 minutos_**

**_Fuente del Berro, Madrid_**

Hacía una mañana bonita de verdad y a Charo le brillaban los ojos azules de puro entusiasmo. Aunque no empezaba el colegio hasta el lunes, la schola no se iba a hacer esperar tanto. Además, le encantaba que sus clases de magia comenzaran en fin de semana porque su mamá no trabajaba y podía acompañarla y, como era el primer día, las clases empezaban más tarde, a las doce, y les había dado tiempo a pasear y mirar escaparates antes de coger el 3M. ¡Se lo pasaba tan bien cuando iba con su mamá!

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Quince minutitos de nada, mi vida. Mira, ¿ves? Ya estamos en la calle. Ese edificio en el que pone «Academia» va a ser tu escuela. ¿Sabes que también vine yo aquí?

—¡Hala!

Teresa no lo sabía, pero no podía haber dicho algo que le hiciera más ilusión a Charo. Cada vez que la pequeña veía a su madre, solo pensaba en ser como ella: en ser alta, delgada, guapa y divertida. Porque mamá siempre vestía con colores alegres, siempre estaba contenta, siempre se reía y siempre le hacía reír. Por eso, era la mejor mamá del mundo y la mejor mujer para papá, que era muy serio.

Bajo un cielo velazqueño y una tierna caricia del sol de mediados de septiembre, sobre las aceras grises madrileñas, madre e hija se detuvieron ante un edificio de ladrillo y sonrieron, expectantes ante la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

**_Sábado 13 de septiembre de 2003, _****_13 horas 45 minutos_**

**_Fuente del Berro, Madrid_**

Teresa ya era una mujer optimista y risueña de por sí, pero aquel día estaba de un humor excelente y no tenía el menor reparo en demostrarlo, así que sonreía a todo con el que se cruzaba por la calle Fuente del Berro. Irradiaba felicidad porque le encantaban las sorpresas y tenía una preparada para Charo. No solo le había comprado un pequeño detalle a su niña para celebrar aquella ocasión especial, sino que, además, había hecho planes con Jesús y lo había conseguido convencer para sacarlas a comer a algún buen restaurante cuando la nena saliera de la schola. Se lo merecían. Los tres.

Hacía menos de un año que su hija había contraído una enfermedad mágica gravísima que había estado a punto de arrebatársela a ella y su marido. Teresa y Jesús habían pasado muchísimo tiempo en San Mateo, turnándose para acompañar a la convaleciente Charo, y Teresa había llorado a escondidas tantas veces, que ahora casi le parecía mentira que su angelito pudiera empezar el cole otra vez, ya fuera en la escuela mágica o en la _muggle_.

Cuando vio salir a los alumnos más mayores hablando entre ellos, supo que los niños habrían terminado y no tuvo el menor reparo en acercarse y asomar la cabeza por la valla para ver si distinguía a la suya entre la vorágine de chavalines que empezaban a agolparse en la puerta del edificio. Charo fue de las primeras y en cuanto identificó a su madre, corrió hacia ella con expresión anhelante y la abrazó por las piernas. Teresa rompió a reír.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?

Charo no contestó. En su lugar, se apartó un poco, levantó la cabeza, miró a su madre y tras pensárselo un poco, se encogió de hombros sin sonreír. Teresa se extrañó un poco.

—No pareces muy contenta, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que me has echado de menos, cielo? ¿Es eso?

—Sí —contestó Charo, mirando el suelo.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué mona! Bueno, no pasa nada, es normal, pero te acostumbrarás enseguida. Vas a poder estar con otros niños como tú, vas a aprender muchas cosas y te lo vas a pasar en grande, ya lo verás. —Teresa le ofreció una mano, Charo se la cogió y las comenzaron a caminar calle arriba—. Dentro de nada, el tiempo se te pasará volando y ni te acordarás de que papá, Eugenia o yo no estamos contigo. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién va a comer con nosotras hoy?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Charito, con mirada curiosa—¿Euge?

—No. Papá.

—¡Papá!

—Sí.

—Qué bien.

Charo sonrió por primera vez después de abandonar la schola y dejó de sentirse tan abatida. Al fin y al cabo, ahora ya estaba con mamá y se habían acabado las clases y papá iba a invitarlas a comer.

—Además, tengo algo para ti —Teresa le guiñó un ojo—. Un regalo súper especial.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Y lo puedo ver?

—Cuando lleguemos al restaurante. ¡Pero cuéntamelo todo, Charo! Apuesto a que tienes muchas ganas de explicarme todo lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Qué clases has tenido? ¿Quiénes son tus profesores? ¿Qué habéis hecho en clase? ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo?

Charo arrugó la nariz. No le apetecía nada hablar de la escuela de magia. Nada de nada.

**_Sábado 4 de octubre de 2003, _****_10 horas 30 minutos_**

**_Lagasca 62, Madrid_**

Jesús no podía estar más preocupado después de haber lidiado con Charo para llevarla al colegio. No dejaba de darle y vueltas y es que Charo nunca antes le había dado tantos problemas, no como para tirarse los pelos de la exasperación.

Como Teresa se encontraba mal aquella mañana, le había pedido que, por favor, se hiciera él cargo de la niña y la llevara a la schola en su lugar mientas ella guardaba cama. Jesús había pensado que podía ser una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con su hija y había accedido de buena gana, pero se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa porque Charo no estaba por la labor de cooperar. Para empezar, había luchado con ella para que saliera de la cama durante un buen rato y, por primera vez en su vida, Charo se había enrabietado y le había dado un berrinche durante el desayuno. Jesús le había preparado zumo de naranja, leche con nesquick y tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada, pero Charo había empezado a comer muy, muy despacio; tan despacio que se les hacía tarde y ella seguía en pijama. Jesús había intentado meterle prisa a la niña, pero ella no había reaccionado bien: se había puesto a gritar que ella no quería ir a la schola.

—¡No voy a ir!

—Claro que vas a ir. Date prisa, Charo, que se me está acabando la paciencia.

—¡No pienso darme prisa porque no voy a ir a la escuela de magia!

—Si no vas a la escuela de magia, no podrás ser una buena bruja como mamá o como yo, Charo...

—¡Puedo dar clases en casa! ¡Con John! ¡No quiero ir y no voy a ir!

—Ahora mismo, Charo, que no te lo tenga que repetir.

—¡Que no!

Aunque había intentado razonar con ella, había sido del todo imposible; así que había terminado por enfadarse y Charo había salido corriendo de la cocina y, en vez de ir a vestirse, se había escondido. Jesús no daba crédito y mucho menos cuando la encontró acurrucada detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos. La obligó a lavarse los dientes y tuvo que vestirla y peinarla él, aunque no le resultó fácil porque ella se resistió todo lo que pudo y le dio una llantina, que le duró hasta que, finalmente, habían dejado la casa.

Jesús Lozano no entendía en absoluto qué le ocurría a la criatura, que solía ser una niña dócil como pocas y extremadamente dulce. A lo mejor tenía problemas en la escuela de magia porque, tal y como se habían temido él y Teresa, le estaba costando simultanear las clases _muggles_ con las mágicas debido al retraso que llevaba en el colegio, incluso a pesar de la ayuda de John Doe los viernes por la tarde. Tal vez debería hablar con el profesor. Sí, lo mejor sería llamarle y preguntarle qué tal veía a la niña.

Sentado en la silla de su despacho, alargó la mano para coger el móvil que descansaba sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio. Buscó en la agenda de contactos hasta dar con el número de Doe y pulso el botón verde... El caballero británico se puso al aparato enseguida.

—Hola, señor Doe, espero no molestarle.

—Mmmmm... no, no, qué va —respondió el profesor con voz ronca.

—No le habré pillando durmiendo...

—No, no, ya estaba despierto —mintió el Caradoc, muy educadamente. En realidad, no hacía poco que había logrado conciliar el suelo y es que había pasado la noche con Clara en el hospital y los sofás de la habitación de su mujer en San Mateo no eran cómodos precisamente, así que no había pegado ojo.

—Lo siento, señor Doe. No he tenido en cuenta la hora que era. Es que estoy muy preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Charo está bien?

—No lo sé. Verá, esta mañana se ha puesto a llorar y a decir que no quería ir a la schola. Ha protestado muchísimo, se ha escondido... ¡Me ha montado un pollo de tres pares de narices, señor Doe! No es propio de ella.

—La verdad es que me extraña mucho en Charo —contestó Caradoc mientras observaba con Amelia dormía plácidamente en su cunita blanca, al lado de su madre—. ¿Le ha explicado por qué no quería ir?

—No. No me ha dado razones y a mí no se me ha ocurrido preguntar... De todas maneras, ¿cómo la ve usted, académicamente?

—Académicamente, la veo muy bien. Es muy lista y aprende rápido, hace los deberes, practica... Aunque, sí que la he notado distinta últimamente.

—¿Distinta?

—Me parece verla más apagada desde mediados de septiembre y algo más callada de lo normal.

—¿Callada?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

—Y qué lo diga.

**_Sábado 11 de octubre de 2003, _****_12 horas 15 minutos_**

**_Schola de Magia, Madrid_**

Teresa y Jesús se aparecieron directamente en la escuela de magia minutos después de recibir la llamada de la directora, que les atendió en su despacho nada más llegar. Charo ya estaba allí, sentada en una enorme silla de cuero negro, muy silenciosa y con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Teresa Saavedra, que estaba pálida, corrió a abrazar a su hija y miró a la directora inquisitivamente, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse porque lo único que les habían dicho por teléfono es que tenían que ir a recoger a la niña. Jesús, con cara de circunstancias, estrechó la mano tendida de la directora que se les presentó con un tono conciliador y amable:

—Buenos días. Me llamo Casilda Benavente. Me alegra que hayan podido venir, señores Lozano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Teresa.

—No se preocupen, no es nada importante, es solo que... —Casilda sonreía a los padres de la niña para tranquilizarlos, pero dio un respingo cuando la niña susurró:

—Mentirosa.

Casilda miró de hito en hito a Charo, que la fulminaba con la mirada, y Teresa se mordió un labio. Habían avisado de las peculiaridades mágicas de la niña en la schola, pero era difícil decir siempre la verdad delante de ella si no se estaba acostumbrada a hablar con ella y, naturalmente, la directora no tenía por qué tener trato directo con los niños habitualmente. Puede que ni siquiera se acordara de aquel detalle, aunque lo más probable fuera que, después del incidente, fuera el que fuera, aquella señora se hubiera leído de cabo a rabo el expediente de Charo.

—Esto, quizás deberíamos hablar en privado con usted... —opinó oportunamente Jesús.

—Buena idea —secundó la directora, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quédate tú, Jesús. Yo me llevo a la niña a casa —decidió Teresa, asiendo a su hija del brazo, muy seria.

—De acuerdo.

Teresa miró a su niña, que se había deshecho las trenzas que le había hecho ella por la mañana y tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no dijo nada. Tomó a Charo de la mano y se desaparecieron poco después. Entonces, la señora Benavente invitó a Jesús Lozano a sentarse donde anteriormente había estado su hija. Jesús se fijó en los dibujos que había pintados por las paredes e intentó calmarte, aunque se sentía ciertamente incómodo. Se sentó y clavó los ojos en la educadora a la espera de que alguien le explicara de una vez qué estaba pasando.

—¿Y bien?

—Señor Lozano, en realidad no sabemos con certeza que le ha pasado a Rosario hoy, pero, después del recreo, uno de sus profesores ha notado su ausencia y ha salido a buscarla al patio...

—¿Estaba allí?

—No. La encontramos escondida en los servicios, llorando a moco tendido junto a un retrete.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues no lo sabemos porque no nos lo ha querido decir, pero puede que esté siendo víctima de algún tipo de acoso por parte de alguno de sus compañeros o incluso varios —expuso ella y Jesús sintió una gran opresión en el pecho—. Lo que sí puedo decirle con seguridad es que es una niña muy solitaria. Los profesores siempre la ven deambular sola durante los recreos. En clase, nadie se sienta con ella. Pensamos que puede ser por ese don que tiene; puede que eso la aísle del resto.

—¿Y nos lo dicen ahora? —inquirió Jesús, molesto—. Ha pasado un mes desde que la schola abrió sus puertas. Si veían que la niña tenía problemas para socializar con sus compañeros, ¿por qué no nos han informado antes?

—Los profesores daban por supuesto que era cuestión del carácter de la niña, que sería algo arisca —Jesús enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó la palabra «arisca» para referirse a su hija—, y pensaban que a lo mejor Rosario necesitaba algo de tiempo para integrarse. Hasta hoy... De todas maneras, tenga en cuenta que nosotros tenemos a su cría solo cuatro días al mes por aquí. ¿No le han dicho nada en el colegio _muggle_?

—Mi esposa habló precisamente con su tutora el miércoles porque estábamos un poco preocupados por ella e insistimos en que nos dieran cita cuanto antes...

—¿Por qué estaban preocupados por ella? —preguntó la señora Benavente.

—Porque últimamente se comporta de forma extraña en casa. Le dan pataletas que antes no le daban.

—¿Y qué le dijo la tutora?

—Que no había de qué preocuparse, que progresaba adecuadamente; que Charo aprendía a buen ritmo como el resto de la clase; que se llevaba bien con todos; que era muy alegre...

—Qué extraño.

—No, señora Benavente, lo extraño es lo que sucede aquí porque le puedo asegurar que mi hija de arisca no tiene un pelo.

—Tranquilícese, señor Lozano.

Jesús cogió aire, lo soltó y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en la palabra «acoso» que había salido de labios de la directora del centro.

—Lo siento, es que esto me supera.

—Normal. No se preocupe. Le entiendo perfectamente... —La señora Benavente sonrió—. Hay algo que me llama la atención, ¿cómo controlan las habilidades de la niña mientras está en el colegio _muggle_?

—Simplemente, le hemos dicho que esa capacidad que tiene es magia y ella sabe que tiene que ser discreta con la magia... ¿De verdad cree que es su capacidad para detectar mentiras lo que la separa de los demás?

—No lo sé, señor Lozano, pero lo que puedo garantizarle es que a partir de ahora, todos los miembros del cuerpo docente estaremos ojo avizor con Rosario y vamos a intentar ayudarla para que haga amigos.

—No sé si mi esposa va a querer que la niña vuelva después de esto, señora Benavente.

—Eso sería un error, sería sobreprotegerla. Además, no puede ahorrarle a su hija los problemas eternamente. Podrá ayudarla, claro, pero poco a poco, Rosario tendrá que empezar a aprender a enfrentarse a ellos.

—¿Con siete años?

—Y toda la vida.

**_Viernes 17 de octubre de 2003_**

**_Casa de los Dearborn, Toledo_**

Eugenia estaba agotada desde que había empezado las clases en la universidad y había cambiado turnos para compatibilizar la universidad y el trabajo. Gracias al cielo, había aprobado Mercantil en septiembre y había pasado limpia, pero a pesar de tener un número «razonable» de asignaturas que estudiar, todos los días, al salir de clase, comía sola y a matacaballo de camino a la boca de metro de Ciudad Universitaria para llegar puntual a Lagasca 62, donde el horario de invierno también se empezaba notar. Para colmo de males, todos los viernes, tenía que llevar a Charo Lozano a Toledo, donde daba clase de magia de refuerzo en casa de los Doe y donde la recogía dos horas más tarde. Aunque, en realidad, llevaban dos viernes sin ir porque el profesor tenía dos semanas de baja por paternidad establecidos en su contrato a pesar de que solo trabaja dos horas semanales para el señor Lozano.

Lo que Eugenia no sabía era que ella era la auténtica razón por la que Caradoc le había pedido al señor Lozano cambiar la ubicación de las clases. A pesar de que Eugenia no recordaba nada de sus antiguas sospechas, existía la posibilidad de que la secretaria volviera a atar cabos, de manera que tanto Ricardo como Caradoc habían considerado más prudente cruzarse con ella lo menos posible. Desde luego, ninguno había imaginado que sería precisamente la señorita Pérez la encargada de llevar y traer a Charo a Toledo.

Charo tocó el timbre de la casa varias veces y apretó la mano de Eugenia mientras repetía una de sus preguntas favoritas últimamente:

—¿Sabes Euge que John ha tenido una bebé?

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso, no vinimos el viernes pasado ni el anterior.

—¿Crees que nos la dejará ver?

—Seguro que sí, pero yo me voy enseguida, ¿eh? En cuanto abran la puerta.

—Pero yo quiero que veas a Amelia. Se llama Amelia, ¿sabes?

—No lo sabía.

De todas maneras, Eugenia reconoció para sus adentros que le gustaba ver a Charo tan entusiasmada por algo porque hacía semanas que no la veía tan dicharachera como solía ser, sino que parecía... triste. Sobre todo, después de que sus padres tuvieron que ir a buscarla a la escuela de magia porque la habían encontrando llorando en los lavabos del centro. Eugenia sabía que don Jesús y doña Teresa habían discutido sobre si seguir llevando o no a la niña, como sabía que Charo no quería volver de ninguna de las maneras, aunque seguía negándose a explicar por qué.

Les abrió la puerta la esposa del profesor. Eugenia sabía que se llamaba Clara y que era propietaria de una tienda de calderos del barrio mágico de Madrid.

—¡Hola, Clara! —saludó Charo al instante.

—Hola, Charo. ¿Cómo estás? —correspondió Clara con una sonrisa—. Hola, Eugenia.

—Buenas tardes —saludó también Eugenia—. Y enhorabuena por la niña.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Podemos verla? ¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Charo con impaciencia.

—Claro que sí —se rió Clara entre dientes—. Pasa, pasa.

—No quisiera molestarla, yo mejor me... —Eugenia intentó resistirse, pero Charo tiró de ella y la hizo pasar también. Encontraron a Amelia enseguida, en brazos de Caradoc, que se acercaba a ellas por el vestíbulo para pasarle la recién nacida a Clara.

—Hola, Clara. Señorita Pérez.

—Buenas tardes —repitió Eugenia.

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Qué mona! ¡Hola, Amelia! Qué bonita eres. Yo soy Charo...

Charo se olvidó enseguida de que Caradoc, Eugenia y Clara estaban allí y solo tenía ojos para Amelia, que la miraba con asombro en brazos de su papá. A Eugenia también se le escapó una sonrisa furtiva al mirar al bebé, aunque no dijo nada. Intercambió una palabras con el profesor al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía (siempre le abría la puerta de la casa cualquiera menos él) y se despidió de todos con una pena más en el corazón. Desde que Raúl cortó con ella y los quehaceres se habían multiplicado hasta dejarla exhausta, Eugenia estaba especialmente sensible y la manera en que Clara había cogido a Amelia poco antes de irse ella le había recordado tanto a su madre... Se le escapó una lagrimita y se la limpió con una mano enseguida, cuando hubo dejado la casa bien atrás.

Entretanto, Caradoc había conseguido despegar a Charo de Amelia y pretendía empezar a dar la clase en un salita que había acondicionado para tal fin. El profesor se sentó delante de su alumna y le preguntó por lo último que la niña había visto en la escuela de magia y la alegría de Charo se esfumó de repente.

—En Transfiguraciones, vimos como transformar hilo en lana —contestó ella con desgana y se encogió de hombros.

—Charo... —Caradoc no sabía si sacar el tema o no—... Me ha dicho tu padre que estás teniendo problemas en la schola. ¿Es verdad?

Charo se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió:

—No estoy a gusto.

—¿Por qué?

Charo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—No quiero volver.

—¿Por qué?

Charo lo miró fijamente por un momento, muy seria, como si estuviera pensándose si responder o no a la pregunta. De forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano al final de la trenza que le había hecho su madre aquella mañana y palpó el lazo de color azul celeste alrededor del mechón de pelo que sujetaba la goma. Caradoc se fijó en que daba la impresión de que quisiera cerciorarse de que seguía allí. La niña suspiró.

—Porque si no, me voy a quedar sin lazos —contestó Charo, pero cuando el profesor insistió en que le explicara qué quería decir, no hubo forma de que soltara prenda, así que Caradoc desistió y empezó la clase.

**_Sábado 18 de octubre de 2003_**

**_Metro Mágico de Madrid_**

Charo y Teresa se sentaron una al lado de la otra en el vagón y se quedaron en silencio. Teresa era plenamente consciente de que Charo estaba enfadada con ella y con su padre porque la iban a obligar a ir a la schola. Se había negado a dejar que la peinara y no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de casa. En realidad, a Teresa también le había costado entender la decisión de su marido y le aterraba la idea de que alguien pudiera estar haciéndole daño a su hija, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para Charo era regresar y enfrentar sus temores, así que allí estaban las dos, haciendo de tripas corazón. Teresa le tomó la mano a su niña y para sorpresa de la pequeña, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

En la fila de enfrente, a la izquierda, se sentaban una bruja treintañera de pelo negro y rizado y dos niños; el mayor era pálido de piel, tenía ojeras, el pelo revuelto y los ojos claros; la niña, en cambio, tenía la piel cetrina, como la madre, y el pelo y los ojos muy oscuros. La niña se había quedado mirando muy fijamente a Charo y a su madre desde el momento en que habían entrado.

—Mamá —susurró la niña—. Mamá, mira, es Rosario Lozano.

—¿Qué dices, Carmen?

—La niña. La del abrigo inglés.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Que es Rosario Lozano —repitió el niño, con tono de hastío y algo enfurruñado.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa?

—¡Jo, mamá! —protestó Carmen, poniendo morritos—. Que te he hablado de ella. Está en casi todas mis clases.

—¿Ah sí?

—Es una bruja legere...legere... legeremántica. Como la abuela Yone. ¿Te acuerdas de que te lo dije?

—Carmen, ¿cómo voy a acordarme de todo lo que me dices? Si te pasa el día cotorreando. Entre tú y Marquitos... Y no mires tanto a la niña, que la vas a incomodar.

—Pobre —suspiró Carmen—. Hay un grupo de niñas que se mete con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque son malignas, mamá, que no te enteras. Si eso también te lo he _contao_...

—Ay, hija, que cosas dices.

—La madre parece muy triste, ¿no? —se fijó el hermano de Carmen y las sorprendió a las dos porque hasta el momento no había dado muestras de estar prestando demasiada atención a la conversación... ni a nada en general. Carmen a menudo pensaba que Guille siempre fingía que todo le daba igual porque, en realidad, todo le importaba.

—Bueno, pues ya no lo va a estar más —murmuró Carmen.

—¿Qué dices, Carmencita? —preguntó su madre frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada. Vosotros no os preocupéis. Que yo me encargo.

La madre puso los ojos en blanco, pero Guillermo sonrió. ¡Menuda era Carmen!

**_Sábado 18 de octubre de 2003_**

**_Schola de Magia, Madrid_**

Charo se sentó en su sitio de siempre en el aula de Encantamientos y agachó la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser invisible. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara la maestra, alguien pasó por su lado y le susurró al oído:

—Gorda.

Charo se aguantó las ganas de llorar que la venían acompañando desde que dejara el número 62 de la calle Lagasca y levantó la vista para observar la sonrisa maliciosa y petulante de Blanca Santamaría, la niña que le había quitado todos los lazos blancos (menos dos) que su madre le había comprado al empezar las clases. Blanca pasó de largo y fue a sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga, Rebeca Coronado, con la que enseguida comenzó a cuchichear, echando a Charo miradas de soslayo. Charo apretó los labios e intentó ignorarlas.

A decir verdad, Charo no entendía muy bien por qué Blanca la odiaba tanto ni por qué se había empezado a meter con ella desde el primer día; sucedió sin que Charo dijera o hiciera nada para molestarla: la jovencísima profesora de Encantamientos («¡era más joven que mamá!», había pensando Charo) había entrado en clase, tal y como lo hacía ahora, pero en vez de introducir el tema de la lección y pedirles que abrieran el libro por la página 28, se había presentado —se llamaba Carolina de Lema— y había introducido la asignatura y la metodología con la que pensaba impartir las clases. Charo la había escuchado con suma atención porque el profe John le había pedido que luego le pusiera al corriente del todo y ella se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

No obstante, de pronto, la señorita de Lema había sonreído a sus alumnos y había añadido: «Me han informado de que este año tenemos en clase una alumna muy especial. ¿Mª del Rosario Lozano Saavedra?» y Charo, extrañada de que alguien pronunciara su nombre completo, levantó la mano con timidez desde una modesta tercera fila. Carolina de Lema había sonreído otra vez y había explicado alto y claro para toda la clase que Charo tenía un don para detectar mentiras y... Charo había dejado de escuchar porque le llegaron una risitas desde el fondo de la clase y una voz dijo, alto y claro, para todos: «bicho raro».

Entonces, habían empezado todos los problemas.

Para empezar, nadie había querido sentarse con Charo en clase, ni jugar con ella en los recreos. Salvo una vez, en que dos niñas la habían invitado a saltar a la comba mágica, pero en cuanto Blanca y Rebeca se dieron cuenta, fueron a jugar también —por fastidiar, Charo estaba segura— y ella había tenido que declinar la invitación y dar la vuelta porque tenía miedo de que la humillaran o la llamaran rara, gorda o cosas peores. Sin embargo, todo se había convertido en una pesadilla cuando Blanca y Rebeca habían ido a por ella en los pasillos y habían empezado a quitarle los lazos de mamá sin que se diera cuenta. Un día, Charo notó el tirón en una de sus trenzas, se dio la vuelta y persiguió a Blanca por el pasillo para recuperar su lazo, pero Blanca se había encerrado dentro de un escusado del servicio de chicas, había tirado el lazo al váter y había tirado de la cadena... Blanca y Rebeca se rieron de ella y la dejaron sola en los baños. Lo primero que hizo Charo fue deshacerse la otra trenza y se guardó el penúltimo lazo que le quedaba en el bolsillo para que no se lo quitara nadie. Decidió no volver a clase, se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar allí mismo... Ese día sus padres habían tenido que ir a buscarla a la _schola_...

Entonces se sintió muy aliviada. Charo no podía decir nada porque si se chivaba, sabía que castigarían a Blanca y Rebeca y ellas se vengarían, pero pensaba que mamá y papá, después de saber que había estado llorando, la ayudarían y no la harían a volver a ese sitio en que nadie la quería... Sin embargo, la habían obligado de todas maneras y no entendía por qué.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado esa mañana. Miró a su izquierda y le sorprendió comprobar que Carmen Aguirre, una de las chicas más populares de la clase, la sonreía.

—Hola —la saludó Carmen—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Tú no te sientas con Pilar Calatayud? —susurró Charo porque la clase llevaba unos minutos empezada.

—Sí, pero le he preguntado si no le importa que me siente hoy contigo y dice que no.

—Ah.

—Te llamas Rosario, ¿verdad?

—Charo mejor —contestó aún un poco recelosa.

—Encantada. Yo soy Carmen. Carmentxu para los amigos.

—Carmen Aguirre, cierre el pico —dijo la señorita— y abra el libro por la página 28.

Carmen compuso una mueca de fastidio, pero obedeció. A Charo le dio tiempo a sorprenderse durante el resto de la clase porque Carmen no la insultó, ni le hizo ninguna jugarreta del estilo Santamaría y compañía, sino que se comportó como una buena compañera y hasta le ayudó cuando necesitó ayuda con la parte práctica de la clase. Poco a poco, fue sintiéndose más tranquila y empezó a pensar que a lo mejor sus papás habían hecho bien en hacerla ir porque Carmen parecía muy simpática. A lo mejor la dejaba jugar con ella y con Pilar Calatayud en el patio...

Después Encantamientos y Transformaciones, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del recreo y mal que le pesara a Charo separarse de la niña de piel aceitunada, tenía que ir al baño. Cuando finalmente pudo salir fuera, distinguió a Carmentxu juntó a la fuente, bebiendo agua con Pilar. Se echó a correr en su dirección, pero, de repente, alguien le puso la zancadilla y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Frenó la caída con las palmas de las manos y sintió de repente un escozor. Se incorporó entre las inconfundibles risas de Santamaría y Coronado y se miró las manos, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas porque se había hecho sangre y dolía.

—¿Adónde vas tan deprisa, rarita? —saltó Blanca.

—Menos mal que ya no traes lacitos en el pelo, Rosario —añadió Rebeca— porque eran feísimos.

No había nada que le gustara menos a Charo que las mentiras.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Y tú rara —repitió Blanca con cara de asco.

—Rara lo serás tú, Santamaría —dijo de repente una tercera voz. Al lado de Charo se había cuadrado Carmen, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido—. Dejad a Charo en paz.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Blanca, despectiva.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Rebeca—. ¿Por que tú lo digas?

—Porque si os metéis con ella, os metéis conmigo —respondió Carmen.

—Y si os metéis con mi hermana, os metéis conmigo —intercedió una tercera persona, nada más y nada menos que Guillermo Aguirre, con cara de malas pulgas y una escoba bajo el brazo. Charo lo miro ojiplática porque era un niño más mayor. Blanca y Rebeca enmudecieron al instante.

—Así que hala, fus, fus, que aquí no hacéis nada —concluyó Carmen, imitando a su madre cuando los echaba de la cocina con un aspaviento de manos—. Venga, ¡a tomar viento fresco!

Blanca y Rebeca se miraron y finalmente, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de Carmen, Guille y Pilar.

—Jo, Carmentxu, siempre te estás metiendo en tinglaos —se quejó Guillermo con los ojos en blanco, miró a las niñas y añadió—. Bueno, hasta luego, que yo me voy a jugar al quidditch, que me están esperando.

—_Adió_, Guille —contestó Carmen, con el desparpajo andaluz propio de su familia materna y este se dio la vuelta y se marchó—. Charo, ¿te vienes a jugar?

Charo la miró, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Pues claro. Vamos a jugar a la rayuela. ¿Te vienes?

Charo sonrió.

Cuando Teresa fue a recoger a Charo a la schola, se sorprendió gratamente al verla alegre y parlanchina y más todavía cuando le habló de dos niñas de su clase con las que había jugado en el recreo. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese día, una bruja de siete años se había ido a la escuela de magia sin ningún lazo, ni uno solo; sin embargo, cuando regresó a su casa, traía no uno, sino dos.

* * *

**N.d.a.** Bueno, lo de siempre, revisaré más tarde porque, para no variar, me tengo que ir volando... Qué vida tan agitada esta.


	5. Cumpleaños

**IV**

**Cumpleaños**

**_1 de enero de 2003_**

**_Valle de Enmedio 15, Madrid_**

Carmen se deleitaba en el sonido hueco de las castañuelas nuevas que el niño Jesús le había traído por Navidad; sonaban tacatá-tacatá-tacatá y a ella le gustaba hacerlas chocar en el aire de vez en cuando, como había visto a hacer a su profesora de danza española tantísimas veces. Las miraba, absorta, con los ojos almendrados muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía que cuando las hacía sonar, el resto de sonidos del mundo desaparecieran por un instante, como si tuvieran un poder secreto para convocar el silencio. Tacatá-tacatá-tacatá y la eufonía volvía al mundo: una risita traviesa de Marcos desde el baño del corredor, el taconeo apresurado de Gloria en la cocina, un villancico tatareado en boca de Fermín en el salón, la queja de Guillermo para protestar por algo en su habitación y, por último, el golpe seco de Lola al estamparse contra el suelo. Su hermana se había caído de la cama. Otra vez. Carmen intentó contener la risa y pensó que, en su casa, el silencio tenía los segundos contados.

—Maldita sea, mierda —balbuceaba Lola, intentando deshacerse del edredón que la mantenía enredada en el suelo—. En esta... puta casa... siempre hay... ruido, joder...

—¡Esa boca, Dolores! —gritó Fermín Aguirre desde el salón y, aunque su hija hubiera deseado mandarlo al cuerno, le dolía tanto la cabeza, que no se sintió con fuerzas. Había salido la noche anterior con los amigos de San Sebastián y había bebido más de la cuenta.

Su hermana la contemplaba absorta desde la otra cama, ya duchada, vestida y peinada para la comida de año nuevo. Dentro de nada, empezarían a llegar los abuelos, los tíos y los primos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Guillermo. Era una fecha señalada: el único día al año que se reunían los Lucena con los Aguirre; por eso, Carmen se había puesto su mejor vestido y su madre estaba tan nerviosa...

—¿Tú qué miras? —gruñó Lola, ya en pie y se estiró, profiriendo un bostezo que llegó tarde a tapar.

Fermín solía decir que era la viva estampa de su madre: muy alta (quizás algo más de la cuenta), esbelta, algo plana y de piel fina y blanca; pero también tenía los ojos grandes, azules, como su padre y su hermano, y la melenita corta y negra cual ala de cuervo, como la de su abuela Yone cuando era joven.

Carmen se encogió de hombros y Lola se fijó en los instrumentos de madera que colgaban de los pulgares de la niña con la que compartía habitación desde hacía cinco años. Estrechó los ojos y se lanzó a por Carmen, furiosa.

—¡Has sido tú! —vociferó.

Carmen saltó de la cama, asustada, antes de que la alcanzara y chilló mientras la primogénita la perseguía por la habitación:

—¡Mamá me ha dicho que te despertara! ¡Mamá ha dicho...!

—¡Cuando te pille, te las voy a quitar y les voy a prender fuego, niñata!

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!

Carmen consiguió escaparse de su hermana de veintidós años, salió al pasillo y echó a correr, escuchando las amenazas de Lola tras ella; llegó a propinarle un buen empujón a Guillermo , que iba al baño por orden de su madre a ver qué hacía el risueño benjamín mientras ella se encargaba de sacar el cordero del horno...

—¡Auh!

Gloria tuvo que salir de la cocina de todas maneras en cuanto el terremoto Aguirre se puso en movimiento. Cuando Carmen se escondió detrás de sus piernas, a Lola le faltaba poco para echar espuma por la boca.

—Lola, deja a la niña y vístete, chiquilla, que van a llegar los invitados y no estás lista —dijo, con su acento cantarín del sur.

—¡Tú a mí no me mandas! —replicó Lola, fuera de sí.

—¡Lola, tengamos la fiesta en paz! ¡Vete a cambiarte! —se oyó gritar al cabeza de familia desde el salón y Lola respiró hondo, se contuvo, y volvió a su cuarto para encerrarse después con un portazo.

Carmen, por otro lado, se fue a hurtadillas al dormitorio de sus padres, pero Gloria no se dio cuenta porque, empezaba a bloquearse. La invadió una impotencia infinita al pensar que ya no sabía que hacer para congeniar con su hijastra; después de tantos años de convivencia, Lola la seguía odiando como el primer día... Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina y quedarse completamente a solas con sus pensamientos. Guille la miró con expresión indescifrable, pero acabó por redirigir sus pasos hacia el baño. Nada más entrar, se echó a reír al ver a su hermano de cuatro años rodeado de papel higiénico: había desenrollado por lo menos cuatro rollos y los había desperdigado por el suelo. Además, el crío había inundado el baño de agua y jabón y había hasta espuma acumulada en las esquinas del cuarto de baño. Lo más probable era que se tratase de una explosión de magia involuntaria, pero la bronca le podría caer a Marcos igualmente.

—Mamá te va a matar.

—¡Mira, Guille! —gritó el mico de cuatro años, con sus rizos negros y los ojos azules de su padre—. ¡Soy marinero!

—Y ya te veo que estás muy preocupado... —Guille sonrió.

—¡Ah! —escuchó una voz lejana sobresaltarse y la puerta de la habitación de las chicas volvió a abrirse. En un par de zancadas, se coló Lola por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. Se había puesto los vaqueros más viejos que tenía y una camiseta negra de cuello vuelto, pero seguía descalza. Por sorpresa, agarró a Guillermo por la espalda y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡_Zorionak_ Guille!

Guille frunció el ceño hasta acordarse de las palabras adecuadas, después, sonrió:

—Eskerrik asko.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamo de pronto—. ¿Qué es esto? —miró a Marcos—. ¡Menuda la has hecho, trasto! —Marcos se rió, encantado—. A ver, que esto lo arreglo yo en un periquete.

La joven sacó su varita y respiró hondo para relegar a un segundo plano el dolor de cabeza y centrarse en un hechizo de limpieza efectivo. Por suerte para Marcos, Lola era una bruja con talento, así que en cuestión de segundos había quedado el baño como los chorros del oro.

—¡No! —protestó Marcos—. ¡Jope! Yo lo _quero_ como antes.

—Anda, que estás empapado, vente, que vamos a cambiarte —Lola puso los ojos en blanco.

Su hermano menor se levantó y la tomó de la mano, muy contento y sin decir una palabra.

—Este niño es un poco raro —susurró Lola a Guille, llevando al pequeño al pasillo.

—Es un genio encubierto —opinó el mediano, muy serio.

Mientras Lola arreglaba a Marcos, Carmen escondía sus castañuelas debajo de la almohada de la cama de matrimonio y Guille ayudaba a Gloria en la cocina, el _pater familias_, Fermín Aguirre Oyaneder, culminaba los últimos hechizos para ampliar el salón comedor; tenían catorce invitados a comer y de otro modo, no iban a caber. Venía toda la familia de Gloria y una pequeña parte de la suya: sus padres, sus dos hermanos pequeños, Asier y Aitor (que eran poco mayores que Lola y vivían todavía en el caserío de «los abuelos») y su hermana Leyre con su esposo y su hija. Fermín era el mayor de doce hermanos y el único que residía en Madrid: los demás vivían repartidos entre País Vasco y La Rioja.

—¡Guillermo, ven a ayudarme! —gritó Gloria. Su hijo asomó por la puerta con expresión inocente—. ¿Me preparas la ensalada, rey moro?

—Solo si no me llamas eso. ¿Qué le echo? —Guillermo se arremangó. Le encantaba trastear en la cocina.

—Tomate, lechuga, atún, que a tu padre le gusta. Ah, hay un huevo duro en la nevera. Y échale granada, que le dará un aspecto muy navideño.

—Vale, pues voy a desvirgar la granada —masculló Guillermo muy concentrando mientras abría el frigorífico.

—Que no me entere yo de que desvirgas nada —replicó Fermín con mucha guasa, entrando en la cocina, justo antes de darle un beso a su mujer e infundirle ánimos con la mirada.

—Será desgranar, tontolaba —saltó Carmen, con sonrisa de marisabidilla, entrando detrás de su padre, como siempre, a meter baza.

—Anda, tú que eres tan lista, pon la mesa —la sonrió Fermín, pasándole un montón de servilletas de papel sobre el cajón que contenía la cubertería de plata que les había regalado la madre de Gloria cuando se casaron. A Carmen casi se le caen, pero al final, mantuvo el equilibrio y se fue al salón, tan contenta.

Fermín se fue al fregadero y empezó a fregar todos los cacharros sucios que Gloria había ido acumulando en el transcurso de la mañana. Al poco, se puso a cantar una cancioncilla de su tierra, como siempre que se centraba en las tareas domésticas, costumbre que había heredado de su madre cuando era muy niño. Y Guille no tardó en unírsele, casi sin darse cuenta.

—_Lejos de aquel instante, lejos de aquel lugar_ —comenzó Fermín el zortziko.

—_Al corazón amante_ —seguía Guille mientras le quitaba los granos a la granada sobre la fuente de la ensalada— _siento resucitar..._

—_Vuelvo tu imagen bella, en mi memoria a ver_ —seguía Fermín.

—..._como un temblor de estrellas muerto al amanecer..._ —cantaron los dos, a voces.

—_¡Maite, yo no te olvido! ¡Ni nunca, nunca te de he olvidar!_ —se unió Carmen desde la pasillo, desafinando en más de una nota. Gloria se echó a reír mientras preparaba los canapés.

—_Aunque de ti me alejen... me alejen... me alejen_ —comenzó Marcos que apareció de la mano de Lola en la cocina—... ya no me _acordo_ de cómo sigue, mamá.

—No pasa nada, peque—contestó Gloria.

—Leguas de tierra, de tierra y mar —le ayudó Guille.

—_Leguas de tierra, de tierra y mar_ —cantó Marcos.

—_Maite, si un día sabes, que he muerto ausente de tu querer..._ —cantó Lola, muy bajito, pero su padre la oyó, la miró con ternura y respondió:

—_Del sueño de la muerte, para adorarte, despertaré..._

—¡_Maite, Maite, Maité_!—chilló Camen en el salón.

—Carmen siempre dando la nota —comentó Gloria, divertida.

—No hay duda de que el oído musical de la niña le viene de tu familia —bromeó Fermín con Gloria y ella se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Se salvó por los pelos y por la campana porque sonó el timbre.

—¡Voy a abrir! —se apresuró a decir él y se salió de la cocina para dar la bienvenida a su cuñada Macarena, que le dio un abrazo nada más abrir la puerta, como si no fuese a haber mañana.

—¡Fer, Feliz año! ¡Dichosos los ojos!

—Feliz año, Macarena.

—¿Dónde están mis sobris?

—¡Tía Maca! —gritó Carmen, que adoraba a la tía Macarena y salió corriendo a recibirla.

Se dejó besar y abrazar, encantada, por su tía, «la bailaora», y es que la hermana pequeña de su madre impartía clases de danza y era copropietaria de un tablao flamenco en el Barrio Mágico de Sevilla: _Jaleo embrujado_. Sin embargo, se dedicaba no solo a bailar, sino a estudiar también la relación entre magia y baile en la evolución de la Tradición Sufita, de la que era heredera por vía paterna. Era su tema de la Disertatio en Salamanca, pero después de defenderla, había seguido investigando. Carmen parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de seguir sus pasos, aunque solo tuviera siete años.

Fermín, Guillermo y Marcos se cruzaron al entrar y salir de la cocina.

—¡Hombre! ¡Si está aquí el que cumple años! ¡Pero qué grande está ya Guillermín! —Guillermo dejó que su tía le diera diez tirones de orejas, una por cada año cumplido, con aire de resignación y pensó que crecer era doloroso y humillante y que ya se podrían cumplir años al revés—. ¡Y mírate, Marcos! ¡Pero qué guapetón!

—Y mayor —puntualizó Marcos, que siempre quería ser igual que Guille en todo.

—Claro, y mayor también —se rió la tía Macarena entre dientes—. Bueno, ¿y mi hermanita dónde anda?

—En la cocina —dijo Lola, saliendo al recibidor con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Qué tal, Lola? —saludó Macarena, educada, pero sin establecer ningún contacto físico con la hija de su cuñado.

—Bien —contestó Lola, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me alegro.

Lola forzó una sonrisa y Macarena pasó a la cocina a abrazar a Gloria y a ofrecerse ayudar. En ese momento, volvió a sonar el timbre y Guillermo se encargó de abrir. Esta vez, eran los tíos y los abuelos del norte, todos juntos: El abuelo Lope, alto y fuerte, con un paquete enorme envuelto en papel de regalo para su nieto favorito; la abuela Yone, de brillantes ojos grises y voz suave, a la que abrazó Carmen como si llevara siglos sin verla; el tío Aitor, que se subió a Marcos a los hombros y empezó a hacer el gamberro entre risas del pequeño, y Asier, que había salido de parranda con Lola en fin de año y _lucía_ las misma ojeras que ella, le pasó una poción para la resaca de contrabando.

—Gracias —susurró Lola sin que nadie lo notara.

Era de todos sabido que Asier era un fabricante de pociones excepcional; de ahí su puesto en Pociones Moltó, donde trabajaba desde hacía año y medio. En la familia, se esperaba que no tardara mucho en emanciparse e irse a vivir a Valencia, donde, además, vivía cierta moza por la que el joven bebía los vientos de un tiempo a estar parte.

Después, llegaron los padres de Gloria, Luis Lucena y su muy _muggle_ esposa, Paloma, acompañados de José Lucena, dueño de las librería _Biblos,_ y su mujer, Asunción, de la mano de los niños: Soledad, de doce años, y Alejandro, de nueve. Por último, llegó la primita Haizea dormidita en brazos de su padre, Javier Sainz, que precedió a la tía Leyre al entrar en la casa. Para entonces, Macarena enseñaba a bailar sevillanas a Carmen y Soledad en el salón al son de _La historia de una amapola_, cantada por Paloma y Alejandro (que daba palmas que daba gusto, pero se la sabía más bien mal) y acompañadas de la guitarra española de Guillermo, que no hacía mucho que había empezado a dar clases.

Entretanto, Gloria se había esforzado por ir colocando comensales; había elegido de antemano dónde se sentarían todos en la mesa y aun así se temía que pudiera suceder algún desastre. Por lo pronto, había rodeado a Lola de tíos de la rama Aguirre y había situado estratégicamente a su padre para que no estableciera contacto visual con Yone Oyaneder, la matriarca de la Tradición Vascona con la que había tenido diferencias desde su juventud (nunca habían dado razones de tan larga rivalidad ni uno ni otro, pero se rumoreaba en ambas familias que algo tenía que ver con un partido de quidditch y un gato pardo).

Cuando la comida estaba lista, Fermín sirvió la sopa de menudillo de primer plato y, para su satisfacción, Gloria no tenía de qué preocuparse: Macarena, Asunción y Leyre se habían puesto a charlar enseguida; Yone y Javier mantenían una conversación sobre hierbas mágicas la mar de apacible; Lope les contaba batallitas de su infancia a Guillermo, Marcos y Alejandro; Paloma disfrutaba de sus nietas, Juan hablaba con su padre; Lola charlaba animadamente con Asier y Aitor... En definitiva, iban a salir vivos de esta. Fermín le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a su mujer, que estaba a su lado y la sonrió.

—Se me va a salir el corazón por la boca —le comentó ella al oído.

—Tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.

—Gracias, cariño.

Al acabar todos la sopa, Gloria se levantó para ir a por el cordero y fue después de servirlo cuando la tía Asunción golpeó con delicadeza su copa de cristal para llamar la atención de todos y pedir silencio.

—Asunción y yo tenemos algo que anunciar —explicó el tío José, poniéndose en pie—. Tras mucho pensarlo, hemos decidido mudarnos a Madrid.

La abuela Paloma tragó saliva y miró a su esposo, que había palidecido de repente.

—¿Qué? —Gloria abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su hermano de hito en hito—. ¿Cuándo?

—Esperamos que en verano —contestó Asunción con manifiesta alegría.

Paloma se mordió un labio. Luis miró su plato de cordero y guardó silencio...

—¡Qué bien! —se alegró Fermín—. Es estupendo.

—Pero yo os voy a echar mucho de menos —se lamentó Macarena y le echó también un vistazo a su padre—. ¿Seguro que lo habéis pensado bien, José?

—Sí. Nos gustaría atender personalmente la tienda de Madrid, que es más grande que la de Sevilla, aunque no vamos a vender nuestra casa...

—No nos habíais dicho nada antes —gruñó Luis de repente.

—Lo acabamos de hacer, papá —respondió su primogénito.

—Ya. Muy buena ocasión —Luis no se molestó en disimular la ironía.

—Ahora estamos todos juntos... —intentó explicar Asunción con voz conciliadora.

—Nunca sería buena ocasión para ti, papá —contestó José, endureciendo la mirada.

—Bueno, pues no hay más que hablar, ¿no? —bufó Luis, probando el cordero.

—José, Luis, no os pongáis así —intentó mediar Paloma, pero al otro lado de la mesa, se iniciaba otro foco de discusión...

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó Carmen a Sole, entretanto, y su prima asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te parece? —saltó Lola de repente, mirando a Soledad.

—Bueno...

—Ya —desdeñó Lola en voz alta—. Los de tu familia no suelen tener en cuenta a los niños cuando toman esta clase de decisiones...

—¡Lola! —saltó Fermín y Yone también la reprendió con la mirada, pero como era su costumbre, no dijo nada.

—Es verdad —Lola rechinó los dientes—. Nosotros nos mudamos por la señorita Gloria Lucena aquí presente, solo porque no le gustaba Guipúzcoa. A mí nadie me preguntó. Y a Guille tampoco.

—Creo que no es momento para debatir las razones por las que nos mudamos, Lola.

—Nunca lo es, pero yo tenía a todos mis amigos en San Sebastián, _aita_, ¿te enteras?

—Lola... —intentó calmarla Lope.

—¿Sabes que mi novia es fallera? —Asier probó con un cambio radical de tema.

—¿Ya tienes novia? —Aitor se había quedado perplejo con la revelación de su hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Leyre enarcó una ceja.

—Desde Navidad —contestó Yone, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

—¿Por qué lo sabe tu madre y yo no? —preguntó Lope, muy ofendido.

—¡Yo no se lo he contado! ¡Lo juro!—se defendió Asier—. ¡Es que _ama_ lo sabe todo!

—No como Gloria, que solo sabe lo que a ella le conviene saber —farfulló Lola.

—Dolores, te estás pasando —se enfadó Fermín.

—¿Alguien quiere algo más de vino? —preguntó Javier.

—Eso, defiéndela, como siempre —siseó Lola, iracunda, cruzándose de brazos—.Gloria esto, Gloria lo otro. Solo importa Gloria en esta casa...

—Una palabra más, Lola, solo una... —la amenazó Fermín, oscureciendo tanto la voz que Guillermo, Carmen y Marcos se encogieron en los asientos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a castigar para que me calle la boca sobre tu mujercita? ¡Siempre la pones por delante de mí! ¡Primero lo que Gloria quiera y a mí que me zurzan!

Guillermo estaba pálido y tenso y Carmen tiró un tenedor al suelo para esconderse debajo de la mesa. Su padre iba a decir algo en el momento en que Gloria interferió:

—¡No hables así de tu padre!

—¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, roba-padres!

—¡Tú!—gritó Macarena, que no pudo seguir manteniendo la boca callada—. Tú, niñata impertinente. Tú le has dado...

—Maca —susurró Gloria y su hermana no dijo más—. Yo no pretendo robarte a tu padre, Lola, yo solo...

Gloria intentó serenarse, pero se le escaparon las lágrimas.

—Pues se te da de maravilla. ¡Mirad cómo llora! Siempre vas siempre de buena, de dulce, pero no eres más que un lobo disfrazado con piel de cordero.

—¡LOLA! —La abuela Yone se puso en pie y la fulminó con la mirada—. Ya basta.

—Pero, abuela... —repuso Lola, algo achantada; después de todo, jamás había escuchado a su abuela gritar.

—¡He dicho que ya basta!—Yone dio un gran golpe a la mesa y Haizea rompió a llorar desde su carrito, en el que hasta entonces había estado dormida...

Lola, negó con la cabeza, se levantó del asiento e incapaz de oponerse a la voluntad de su abuela, lo que hizo fue apartar la silla de un golpe y salir disparada hacia su habitación. Fermín fue tras ella poco después y la tía Leyre se levantó para coger a su hija en brazos y acunarla. Pasados unos minutos, en la mesa reinaba un silencio sepulcral; tanto era así, que a Carmen se le ocurrió pensar que alguien había debido de encontrar sus castañuelas hasta que, de pronto, les llegaron las voces de padre e hija al otro lado del pasillo. Carmen le tapó los oídos a Marcos y Guillermo se los tapó a ella, pero a Guille nadie se los cubrió y el chico de cumpleaños escuchó todos y cada uno de gritos entre su padre y su hermana y, por último, un «plof» que puso fin a todo... Cuando Fermín volvió al salón, todos lo miraron con lástima.

—Se ha ido —comunicó él.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Guille, con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé —contestó Fermín, abatido—. Pero se ha llevado sus cosas.

—Lo siento, Fer, esto es culpa mía —murmuró Gloria, yendo a su lado.

—No, no lo es —dijo Yone, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su nuera.

—Gracias, _ama_ —murmuró Fermín para después dejarse abrazar por su madre.

Ni siquiera sacaron la tarta de cumpleaños; la comida se disolvió y los familiares de la rama Aguirre fueron los primeros en marcharse porque la abuela Yone estaba convencida de que sabía dónde encontrar a Lola. Gloria y Fermín recogieron juntos la cocina y les pusieron a sus tres hijos una película en la televisión mientras... A las cinco de la tarde, llamó el abuelo Lope y les dijeron que Lola estaba en el caserío, en Urnieta, y que se iba a quedar con ellos una temporada. En cuanto escucharon la noticia, Guille y Carmen supieron que su hermana no tenía intención de regresar. Aquella noche, Marcos y Carmentxu se metieron en la cama de Guille y se abrazaron a él, muy fuerte, hasta hacerle prometer que él nunca, nunca se iba a marchar.

—Guille, tú das clases de magia. ¿No puedes hacer un hechizo para que vuelva Lola?

—Yo _quero_ que vuelva Lola —secundó Marcos.

—No sé tanta magia todavía —se excusó su hermano.

Carmen se quedó callada y cerró los ojos, deseando con fuerza que todo se solucionara. Poco después, ella y Marcos habían caído rendidos. Antes de sucumbir al sueño, Guillermo Aguirre Lucena pensó que, por fuerza, ese tenía que haber sido el peor cumpleaños de la historia.


	6. Guille

** V**

**Guille**

**_Finales de septiembre de 2009_**

—Papá, ¿me das dinero?

Fermín Aguirre se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hijo de dieciséis años. Aunque fuera viernes, el curso no hacía mucho que había empezado y era la tercera vez consecutiva aquella semana que Guillermo pretendía sacarle los cuartos para irse de fiesta con sus amigotes. Ni siquiera sabía en qué se los gastaba; de ahí la pose rígida de un crispado Fermín frente a la postura relajada e irreverente de su hijo. Parecía tonto: de pie, como un pasmarote, con la mochila pintarrajeada colgada de un hombro y la mano tendida hacia delante. Durante aquel breve lapso en el que estuvieron inmersos en un silencio analítico apenas tres segundos, Gloria levantó la vista del manuscrito que estaba corrigiendo en el escritorio para fijarse en la tensión de los hombros de su marido y la expresión indolente del muchacho, que tentaba demasiado a la suerte últimamente.

—Guillermo, ¿no tienes que estudiar, hijo? —preguntó ella primero, pero él se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

—¿Me das dinero o no, papá, que no tengo todo el día?

Entonces, su padre compuso una mueca escalofriante: un esbozo de sonrisa maquiavélica que no presagiaba nada bueno, signo equívoco de que se le había ocurrido una idea que a Guille no le iba a gustar un pelo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

Guillermo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Cosas mías.

—Ya bueno, pues mientras sigan siendo «cosas tuyas», si quieres dinero, tendrás que ganártelo, como lo hemos hecho todos.

—¿Cómo? —Guille enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al instante.

—Trabajando.

—Venga ya.

—No te vas a pensar que el dinero crece en los árboles...

—Técnicamente, sí lo hace. Al fin y al cabo, los billetes están hechos de papel y el papel...

—Ya, ya, Guillermo, no me cuentes historietas.

—No te pongas así, tío —Guille levantó los brazos para defenderse.

—No me llames tío, que soy tu padre —repuso Fermín, endureciendo el semblante.

—Es una forma de hablar —Guille puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues cuida tu lenguaje.

—Jo —Guillermo se autocorrigió sobre la marcha—...petas.

Gloria sonrió. Ahí estaba su niño escondido en ese joven desgarbado y rebelde que enseñaba los calzoncillos y se colgaba cadenas de los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Siempre era bueno saber que, bajo toda aquella fachada de malote que se gastaba Guillemo, subyacía el buen chico de siempre. Una madre menos preocupada volvió la vista a su trabajo y dejó en manos de su marido aquel pulso interminable.

—Mira, Guille, si quieres puedo hablar con la tía Leyre y preguntarle si necesitan gente para la vendimia; que, si no recuerdo mal, es dentro de nada, a principios de octubre —le propuso Fermín.

—¿La vendimia?

—La recogida de la uva, Guillermo.

—Ya sé lo que es la vendimia, papá...

—¿Que te parecería ir un fin de semana y recoger uvas? Tengo entendido que se paga bien.

—¿En los viñedos del tío Javier? ¡Pero si hay mogollón de vides!

—Hombre, habrá más gente. No solo estarás tú recogiendo uvas...

Guillermo se quedó en blanco durante un momento y es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le parecía que las palabras de su padre tenían sentido. A decir verdad, la posibilidad de irse a La Rioja un fin de semana era tentadora: alejarse de sus padres durante dos días enteros prometía y, por otro lado, podría sacar pasta suficiente para no tener que estar mendigando en su casa durante una buena temporada. Además, si quería ahorrar para una escoba de carreras... Sin embargo, había una pega:

—Es que ir yo solo me da palo.

—Podrás invitar a un amigo, quizá. Se lo preguntaré a Leyre.

—Ya. Bueno... no sé —Guillermo se encogió de hombros—. Me lo pensaré.

El chaval agachó la cabeza, se puso los cascos que llegaba colgados al suelo y se fue en dirección a la puerta sin decir ni pío, pero Fermín sonrió.

—Está de media torta, ¿eh? —le comentó su esposa sin despegar los ojos de sus papeles.

—Yo diría de torta entera. —se sentó frente a ella y frunció el ceño—. Tiene un pavo encima, que no se le aguanta ni él.

—Tranquilo, mi hermano José era igual.

—Entonces, ¿se pasa?

—Sí, claro que se pasa. Parece mentira que me lo digas tú, que eres el mayor de doce...

—Bueno, yo no me fijaba...

Gloria se echó a reír.

—Claro. Seguro que tú eras igualito y andabas a por uvas.

—¿Yo? Mira, de haberme ido sin decir adiós, mi padre me hubiera puesto la cara del revés y te aseguro que me acordaría. Menudo era mi padre en aquel entonces...He ahí al quid de la cuestión. ¿Habremos hecho algo mal, Gloria? ¿O deberíamos ser más duros con él?

—No, Fer, no es eso. Guillermo es buen chico. Yo creo que le influyen las compañías... Ese chico, ¿Cómo se llama? Ya sabes, el sobrino del auror... Jimeno, Julián, Jepeto o algo así.

—Ya, ese no es trigo limpio... Pues hasta que Guille se dé cuenta, que tampoco es tonto.

—Espero que sea pronto —suspiró Gloria.

Entretanto, Guillermo dejaba atrás la verja negra de la urbanización y ponía rumbo a la boca de metro de Mirasierra, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música rap que escuchaba según caminaba. Como iba mirando al suelo, acabó chocándose de bruces con una chica y como le llegó el rumor de una voz familiar, Guillermo levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos azules de la amiga gordita de su hermana, que movía los labios a velocidad de vértigo para darle mil y una excusas del porqué de aquel golpe brusco inesperado. Guillermo le señaló los auriculares y ella se calló de golpe, roja como la grana.

—No pasa nada, Lozano —sonrió él con complicidad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Guille pasara de largo

En el metro estaba ya el que, aunque fuera un poco broncas y le gustara fardar más que a un tonto, un lápiz, consideraba su mejor _colega_, Juanjo López. Se conocían de toda la vida, ya que, además de estar juntos en algunas clases en la _schola_, eran los únicos magos del Colegio Paraíso Sagrados Corazones (sin contar a Marcos, por supuesto). Además, los dos eran hinchas del Real Madrid y a la hora de la verdad —pensaba Guille— nada une más que el fútbol. Y el Quidditch, claro.

Apoyado en una pared, López lo esperaba con el cigarro en la boca y el Abono Mágico en la mano. Guille se quitó los cascos y lo saludó con la cabeza, en un alarde de chulería madrileña.

—Buenas —saludó López—. A que no sabes quién iba conmigo en el vagón del 3M: la vaca lozana.

López soltó una gran bocanada de humo en una carcajada y Guille forzó una sonrisa y se mordió la lengua porque sabía que a Juajo no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, pero la verdad es que le incomodaba que hablaran así de Charo, que le caía bien y cuidaba mucho de su hermana.

—Anda, ¿me das un piti? —preguntó Guille

—Joder, tío...

—Iba a comprar, pero mi viejo me ha _cerrao_ el grifo.

—No jodas —López hizo un amagó risa.

Guille se encogió de hombros por enésima vez aquel día. Solía ser su respuesta para todo cuando no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Bueno, ¿qué?

—Vale, vale, te doy la papela, el filtro y el tabaco y te lo lías tú. Toma. ¿Qué se dice?

—Muchas gracias, Juanjo.

—Muy bien, Aguirre, qué bien educadito estás. Cómo se te nota esa Magia Antigua...

—Mamón.

—Y qué rápido se te pasa —se mofó Juanjo tirando el piti al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo.

Los dos se echaron a reír bajando por las escaleras del metro mientras Guillermo se liaba el cigarro como buenamente podía. En realidad, acabó tirando la mitad del preparado de hierbas bajando los escalones. Le podía el nerviosismo y tampoco podía decirse que estuviera muy concentrado; más bien tenía la mente en otra parte, en el destino: la chica de sus sueños esperándolo en la churrería de la Floriana. Estarían ella y un puñado de gente, claro, pero Rita lo esperaba a él solo y era todo lo que importaba. Habían empezado a salir hacía dos días, en una fiesta en casa de una amiga de una amiga. Aunque coincidían en clase, como Juajo, ella era un año mayor y la chica más popular y guapa de los dos cursos; claro que él tampoco se quedaba muy atrás.

Una vez allí, Guille saludó primero a todos los demás, aunque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja. Llevaba una minifalda de escándalo, se había rizado las puntas del pelo y se había puesto algo brillante en los labios, como para que a él le dieran ganas de comérselos a besos..

—Hombre, Guile —le saludó un chico alto y rubio y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—¡Hola, Vallejo!

Guille sonrió con franqueza al estrechar la mano de aquel chico alto y rubio y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Era también de la quinta de Juanjo, se llamaba Darío, había hecho un trabajo con él para clase de Transfiguraciones y habían congeniado. Desde entonces, siempre se saludaban cuando daba la casualidad de que los amigos de uno se juntaban con los amigos del otro. Sin embargo, a López no le hacía demasiada gracia aquella relación debido a una vieja disputa pasada en la que no había salido muy bien parado. Al parecer, Darío Vallejo lo había mandado a San Mateo por meterse con su padre y es que Juanjo, otra cosa no, pero la boca la tenía muy grande y la lengua, muy larga.

—¿Qué haces, que saludas a ese? —le siseó López en la oreja.

—Como tú bien dices, estoy muy bien educadito —replicó él con voz retadora; no le gustaba dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

—Pfff, lo que tú digas...

Juanjo se alejó un poco porque sabía que Guillermo tenía malas pulgas y que con él era mejor prevenir que curar. En apariencia, Aguirre era inofensivo. De hecho, tenía cierta vena sensiblona poco inteligente de la que todavía estaba a tiempo de curarle, pero se dejaba manejar en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Era de la clase de personas que se podían mantenerse a raya siempre y cuando no sacasen su genio a flote. Porque Guille también tenía una vena incontrolable muy peligrosa y era de naturaleza irascible. Detrás de su aspecto de chico callado y tranquilo, si le apretaban las tuercas adecuadas y llegaban a enfadarse de verdad, era capaz de arrollar con todo lo que tuviera por delante. Juanjo lo había aprendido tras mucho tratarle y había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, por eso precisamente era un compañero bien escogido: después de todo, nadie se metía con Guillermo Aguirre Lucena si podía evitarlo.

—Además, igual luego hablo con Darío.

—¿Para qué?

—A lo mejor trabajo para la bodega de mi tío en La Rioja, ya sabes, cuando haya que cosechar las uvas, y me vendría bien un compañero.

—¿Y por qué no yo en vez de _ese_?

—¿Tú? —preguntó Guillemo con incredulidad.

—Sí, yo.

—Porque no recuerdo haberte visto trabajar en la vida.

—¿Y al consentido de Darío Vallejo sí? Si su padre está forrado.

—Hombre, visto así...

—Él no se va a ir contigo a coger uvas, no sé cómo lo verás.

—Bueno...

—Venga, tío, que me hace falta el dinero.

—¿En serio?

—Claro.

—Bueno, pues entonces...

—¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—A lo mejor también podemos invitar a alguna chica.

—¿Podemos?

—Como Rita por ejemplo. —A los labios de López afloró una sonrisa maliciosa.

Rita. Guillermó la miró. Estaba charlando con una amiga, muy entretenida, delante de un plato de buñuelos que no había tocado todavía. Movía la cabeza para asentir y sus pendientes tintineaban. Entonces, se reía y al cerrar los ojos, durante un instante, las pestañas inferiores se unían con las de arriba y con el toque del rímel parecían más negras, más largas. Maldita fuera: estaba preciosa...

—Me trae de cabeza —pensó en voz alta.

—No hace falta que me lo jures —se burló Juanjo—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece que hace nada que salimos —Guille se encogió de hombros— y me va a decir que adónde voy.

—Que no, hombre. Además, lleváis meses de coqueteo. Mira, déjamelo a mí. Verás cómo les vendo la moto.

Juanjo se acercó a las dos chicas con aires de Relaciones Públicas y entendido en mujeres, aunque Guille sabía de sobra que no tenía ni idea en ninguno de los dos campos. A su pesar, le siguió con la expresión cariacontecida del que no sabe qué esperar. Eso sí, en el momento en que intercambió una mirada con su chica y ella le sonrió, se le pasaron todos los males y se le olvidó que su compañero de correrías se proponía planear para él un fin de semana romántico.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal? —Le dio dos besos a casa una; primero a Natalia y luego, a Rita.

—Bien, gracias —murmuró Natalia.

—Ahí vamos. ¿Tú? —contestó Rita con desenfado, pero no le dejó contestar porque volvió a mirar a Guille y sonrió—. Hola, guapo.

Él se acercó, algo torpe, para darle los besos correspondientes en las mejillas, pero ella le tomó del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un pico con sabor a frambuesa. El chico se sintió algo violento y mareado a la vez —era el primer beso que se daban en público— y se preguntó si le brillarían a él los labios también. Estaba convencido de que en su cara se podían freír huevos.

—¿Has fumado? —Rita arrugó la nariz.

Guillermo compuso una mueca de alarma sin querer.

—Eh, bueno, sí...

—No me gusta.

—Eh...

—Bueno, ¿sabéis que la familia de Guillermo tiene un bodega en La Rioja? —irrumpió Juanjo de pronto.

—En realidad, se trata de mi tío... —intentó explicar Guille, pero Juanjo le puso una mano en el pecho y no le dejó.

—Está en un lugar que es una pasada y la casa es impresionante.

—¿Ah sí? —Rita entornó los ojos.

—Sí, sí. Y el vino está que te cagas.

—¿Y nos lo cuentas porque...? —Rita, cuando quería, podía ser muy puñetera, pero Guillermo se cuidó muy mucho de manifestar tal parecer.

—Porque están buscando gente para vendimiar las uvas y pagan muy, muy bien, y Guille y yo y unos amigos —Guille abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar hablar de esos amigos de más— pensamos ir fijo, pero se me ha ocurrido que, a lo mejor, a vosotras también os gustaría venir.

—Qué considerado —comentó Rita sin disimular un ápice la ironía.

—Ya, ¿pero no es muy cansado? —inquirió Natalia en un arranque de lucidez—. He oído que para eso hay que agacharse. Y de sol a sol...

—Bueno, pero es el precio a pagar por un fin de semana debuti sin tus viejos y con tus amigos, ¿no? Y por la pasta, claro.

—¿De cuánta pasta estamos hablando exactamente? —dijo Rita.

—Pues... ¿Guille?

Todos clavaron los ojos en Guille por un momento.

—Eh, todavía no lo sé. Solo...

—Qué más da —le cortó Juanjo de inmediato—. El caso es que no habrá reglas y podremos vagar a nuestras anchas por la viña cuando no estemos trabajando. Es un chollo.

—Ay, no sé, a mí no me convence... —expresó Natalia—. ¿Tú qué dices, Rita?

Rita le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Guillermo y sonrió de medio lado.

—A mí me parece muy buena idea —sentenció y su novio parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

—¿Ves, Guille? —Juanjo le dio un codazo—. Ya te decía yo que Rita se apuntaba.

—Bueno, vale, si va Rita... —reconsideró Natalia—. Pero lo tengo que preguntar en casa primero.

—Genial —contestó Juanjo—. Pues asunto zanjado.

Guillermo, por otra parte, no sabía por dónde ver zanjado el asunto. Para empezar, ni siquiera había hablado con su tío Javier todavía. No sabía siquiera si iba a estar conforme con el asunto de llevar a un solo amigo. Ni mencionar tres. ¡Y dos chicas! Como diría su madre, «menudo _embolao_».

**_Principios de octubre de 2009_**

La tía Leyre fue a buscarlos personalmente a Madrid para viajar mediante la aparición conjunta; habían quedado en el aparcamiento del estadio Santiago Bernabeu y allí apareció ella, muy puntual a las seis y media de la tarde del viernes. Intercambió algunas palabras con los padres de Natalia, que habían querido cerciorarse de que los chicos no se iban sin supervisión adulta al norte peninsular, lo que dio tiempo a Guille y compañía para comparar el tamaño de sus maletas o bolsas de viaje para los escasos dos días y medio que iban a estar fuera. En teoría, regresarían el lunes a primera hora porque la tía Leyre no iba a poder traerlos el domingo por la noche, pero no perderían clase en el colegio _muggle_, que era el principal requisito que habían puestos tanto los padres de Rita como los de Juanjo para dar su consentimiento. Por otra parte, habían convenido con la schola recuperar las clases del sábado el jueves por la tarde de esa misma semana.

En cuanto los señores Ricote besaron y abrazaron a su hija con los ojos anegados en lágrimas para gran bochorno de la joven; Juanjo le pasó un chicle sabor tuttifruti y le dio la mano derecha para terminar la cadena que encabezaba Leyre Aguirre. Dos minutos y veinte segundos después cuatro pares de ojos contemplaban atónitos la bodega. Ante ellos, se erguía insigne la casa solariega de los Sainz rodeada de 50 hectáreas de viñedos y situada en un meandro del Ebro en las inmediaciones de Haro. Por el patio delantero de la finca, precedido por dos barricas de vino y tamaño descomunal que hacía las veces de columnas de la valla de madera, correteaban un perro y una niña de unos nueve años con la piel blanquísima, como la de Guille, y el pelo negro y muy rizado. En cuanto la vio, la pequeña se lanzó en brazos de su madre, que no era otra que Leyre, aunque también saludó tímidamente a su primo con la mano.

—Esta es Haizea. —les presentó Leyre—. Di «hola», cariño. —Su hija obedeció no sin cierta reticencia—.Bueno, bienvenidos a la bodega Felices. ¿Qué os parece?

—¡Es una pasada! —saltó Juanjo—. Va a ser un fin de semana memorable.

—Me alegro de que te guste, aunque os recuerdo que tenéis mucha faena por delante —le avisó Leyre—. Pero bueno, a vendimiar empezaréis propiamente mañana. Hoy tenemos pensado enseñaros el sistema de recogida e incluso de elaboración posterior del vino. Por lo pronto, Haize os puede enseñar vuestras habitaciones para dejar las cosas mientras voy a buscar a mi marido. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y tras una palmadita, Haizea se puso en movimiento y condujo a los chicos hacia el interior de la morada de piedra que todos estaban impacientes por explorar. Les enseñó varias dependencias interiores de camino a la escalera —la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina— y una vez en la segunda planta, les llevó hasta dos dormitorios pequeños y mobiliario pintado de verde oliva, sencillo y acogedor. Rita echó un vistazo detrás de los visillos blancos de los ventanucos para ver las viñas bajo la luz vespertina y Juanjo se rió entre dientes al ver aparecer en un cuadro a un pícaro vestido de harapos que intentaba robar una uva de un bodegón. Por último, Haizea les enseñó el baño común para los dos cuartos al fondo del pasillo. Como alguien había dejado al borde de los colchones los juegos de sábanas para hacer las cuatro camas y cada una de las habitaciones contaba con un guardarropa de buen tamaño, el grupo de brujos se entretuvo enseguida en deshacer el equipaje y dejar todo listo para acostarse por la noche y para cuando subió a recibirles el tío Javier ya se lo habían quitado de encima.

A diferencia de su esposa, que era alta, rubia y de piel clara, Javier Sainz era un hombre más bien bajo, ancho y tenía el pelo tan rizado y tan oscuro como el de su hija Haizea, aunque no tan largo. Con todo, resultaba un hombre imponente por la serenidad de sus facciones y por sus pobladas cejas entrecanas.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Os habéis instalado ya? Muy bien, muy bien. Bueno, pues podéis llamarme Javier. ¿Vosotros sois...?

—Eh, ella es Rita —Guille la presentó a ella primero— y estos son Natalia y Juanjo.

—Encantado —dijo Javier—. Un placer teneros aquí. Nos va a venir muy bien vuestra ayuda... Bueno, pues si os parece, os voy a enseñaros un poco mejor la bodega. Seguidme.

Javier giró sobre sus talones y salió en dirección a las escaleras y detrás de él fueron los cuatro muchachos, con aire de despistados, y Haizea, que iba muy silenciosa, mirándolos a ellos con tanto interés como su primo a la casa.

—La bodega se llama Felices por el santo patrón de Haro —explicó Javier ya en la primer planta, recorriendo un corredor de camino a la puerta de acceso al sótan—. De aquí proviene el vino Felices, que tiene propiedades mágicas muy especiales y se elabora mediante la fermentación de una variedad de uva blanca llamada Viura (la misma que se emplea para el cava). —Se sacó un juego de llaves antiguas del bolsillo y metió la de menor tamaño en la cerradura de la puerta—. El vino en cuestión no os lo recomiendo porque es intragable, pero no deja de ser un ingrediente indispensable para la afamada suerte líquida, el Félix Felices, lo que convierte a nuestra empresa en proveedora de Pociones Moltó, por supuesto...

Bajaron los escalones que les condujo a la bodega en sí mismas, lo que, en realidad, parecía una cueva oscura, húmeda y gélida, condiciones necesarias, según fue explicando el tío de Guillermo, para conservar el vino. Las «mazmorras», como se dijo Guille en su fuero interno, estaban plagadas de estanterías sobre las que reposaban infinidad de botellas colocadas horizontalmente de tal modo que, todo lo que ellos podían ver, era el culo. Paseando por entre los estantes, el tío de Javier seguía con las explicaciones, pero Guille había desconectado del discurso al fijarse en todo lo demás. Retomó el hilo al entrar en una sala contigua donde se situaba el lagar. Después, pasaron a la fábrica a la que daba la puerta del fondo, en la que le sorprendió la gran cantidad de maquinaria de dimensiones descomunales que había redistribuida por el espacio, así como los toneles y barricas de otra gran sala, por la que también pasaron mientras Javier hablaba sin parar de despalillado, estrujado, fermentación y trasiego... Al terminar la visita, salieron al patio trasero donde le esperaba una pequeña mesa en la que había preparado ya unos platos con jamón, queso y chorizo para acompañara un vinito de degustación..

—Cortesía de la casa —les invitó Javier con una gran sonrisa.

—Guao —murmuró Rita mientras se sentaba a la mesa y Guillermo se anotaba puntos para el premio al novio del año—. Esto es una bienvenida y lo demás es tontería.

Javier se sentó con ellos y le sirvió un vaso de agua a su hija, que lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Haizea atacó el jamón segundos después cuando su padre siguió con su _Introducción a la Viticultura_ para hablarles de los procedimientos de la cata e intentar explicar conceptos como el bouquet mientras todos ellos ponían caras de desconcierto poco alentadoras. Finalmente, pasó a un tema algo más práctico:

—Respecto a la vendimia, que es la parte que os toca de todo este proceso milenario, la primera regla que quiero que os quede clara a la hora de salir a los viñedos puede que os sorprenda: Nada de magia cerca de las vides. Nada. Cuando salgáis a recoger uvas, la varita se queda en vuestras habitaciones.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Juanjo.

—Veréis, hay tres tipos de vendimia: la manual, la mecánica y la mágica y la calidad del vino desciende de la primera a la segunda y de la segunda a la tercera. La mecánica suele abaratar costes, pero la selección de la uva es mucho menos minuciosa que en la manual, desde luego —comenzó a contestar Javier—. la mágica, por otro lado, se emplea solo y únicamente porque las uvas son capaces de absorberla con una asombrosa facilidad y adquieren propiedades con el asoleo que se pueden emplear más tarde en la fabricación de pociones de diversa índole y, a veces, incluso antídotos —aclaró y añadió—: De la vendimia mágica de la viura nos encargamos mi mujer y yo personalmente porque es un proceso delicado. Es para la manual para la que necesitamos tantas manos como sean posible. Sobre todo, este año.

—¿Por qué este año sobre todo? —preguntó Natalia, que en ese momento se disponía a probar el queso.

—Porque a muchos de nuestros jornaleros _muggles_ habituales les da miedo volver a Haro por la noche después —contestó Javier, apesadumbrado—. Hace seis meses que un animal salvaje ronda por la región y no sabemos qué es exactamente, pero han desaparecido gallinas, ovejas e incluso vacas en granjas cercanas, en los caminos...

—¿Pero cómo no se sabe qué puede ser? —Juanjo enarcó una ceja y tomó un traguito de vino de tinto.

—Nadie lo ha visto. Al principio, pensamos que sería un zorro o un lobo, que merodeaba por la zona, pero las vacas son animales muy grandes. Además, es extraño, porque da señales de vida una vez al mes... A decir verdad, yo tengo mis sospechas, pero no estoy seguro...

—¿Qué crees que es? —se interesó Guillemo.

—Prefiero no deciros nada, no vaya a asustaros sin razón, pero... espero averiguarlo este domingo.

—¿Por qué este domingo? —Natalia se animó también con el jamón antes de que Haizea se lo terminara todo.

—Porque, a no ser que me equivoque con mi hipótesis, la criatura atacará el domingo. Así que, ya sabéis, esa noche no salgáis al campo después de la puesta de sol.

—Parece una de esas historias que les cuentan a los niños para que se vayan pronto a la cama —desdeñó Rita.

—Hay que ser precavido —repuso Javier con expresión grave.

Ella se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y pasó a comentar lo mucho que le había gustado el vino. Guillermo, en cambio, se quedó pensativo, meditando la historia del animal enorme e intentando imaginarse qué podría ser. ¿Un oso tal vez? Finalmente, acabó por sacudir la cabeza y decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema. Al fin y al cabo, no era momento sino de disfrutar de aquella merienda-cena con sus amigos. Le revolvió el pelo a Haizea, que se sentaba a su lado, y ella le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Leyre los despertó muy temprano, desayunaron rápidamente, se dieron crema solar y salieron a los viñedos con unas ojeras de campeonato y muy pocas ganas de trabajar. La noche anterior, en vez de aprovechar las horas de sueño, se habían reunido a charlar en la habitación de las chicas durante un par de horas. Sin embargo, tuvieron que espabilar cuando les presentaron al resto de vendimiadores y al capataz, un tal Bernabé, que los separó en distintos equipos y les hizo entrega de sus corquetes, una especie de cuchillos de hoja curva que servía para separar los racimos de la cepa. Cada equipo se encargaba de una parcela de tierra distinta de acuerdo con el análisis de un enólogo, que había dado indicaciones de antemano sobre la madurez de la uva. En cualquier caso, se les dijo que aquella mañana tocaba recoger y colocar en unos cestos grandes de mimbre uvas tintas de las variedades de tempranillo, cariñena y mazuelo. Tanto daba, que los pobres no supieron apreciar a simple vista la diferencia entre unas y otras.

—Pasa como con los chinos —le dijo Juanjo a Guille a la hora de la comida—. Si no los conoces personalmente, te parecen todos iguales.

—Qué racista —saltó Natalia, que tenía fama de abogada de los pleitos pobres.

—Realista, querrás decir —contrapuso Juanjo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ganas de fastidiar.

—Se me ha estropeado la manicura —se lamento Rita—. Y me han salido ampollas en las manos...

—A mí me duele la espalda —se le unió Natalia mientras buscaba un pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca para calmar su hambre—. Comamos y bebamos, que mañana moriremos.

—Más bien, dentro de media hora —dijo Guille mirando el reloj.

—¿Por la tarde también? —Rita lo miró consternada y él se encogió de hombros consciente de que era muy probable que su premio al novio del año peligrara.

Aquel sábado acabaron reventados y, después de cenar, ya no les quedaban fuerzas para repetir las conversaciones nocturnas del día anterior, con lo que cayeron redondos sobre sus camas, con la vana esperanza de no madrugar con agujetas el domingo por la mañana. A la pobre Natalia se le escapaban las lágrimas al terminar el desayuno y darse cuenta de que quedaba todo el día por delante. Su único consuelo era pensar en que se escaparían del tercer día de la vendimia porque el lunes había que regresar a los madriles. Juanjo jamás se había alegrado tanto de tener que ir a clase.

Entretanto, Guillermo se sentía algo culpable de haber arrastrado allí a López, Ricote y doña Pupas, pero se dijo así mismo que era Juanjo el que había insistido y que su idea inicial era proponérselo a Darío Vallejo y no a esos tres. Se apartó el sudor de la frente con la mano. Eran ya las siete cuando y se había quedado algo atrás con respecto a sus compañeros de equipo. Entonces, alguien le sorprendió por la espalda y te tapó los ojos. Fue la risita cantarina la que la delató:

—Rita.

—Eso es —le dijo ella apartando las manos y él se giró para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, por el sol y el esfuerzo—. Y te he encontrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que...?

—Shh, no hagas ruido, que nos van a oír y me he escapado un momentito —susurró ella tapándole los labios con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Guillermo iba a decirle que eso no estaba bien y que a lo mejor su tío se enfadaba si se enteraba cuando ella selló sus labios con un beso y se le olvidó. Cuando notó como la lengua de Rita tanteaba, la dejó pasar casi por inercia y se decidió a abrazarla también al tiempo que las bocas se exploraban ávidas la una de la otra. El corquete se le cayó de las manos. Y los dos probaron a esconderse malamente entre dos vides en aquel momento de pasión adolescente. Guille iba a pasar a catar el cuello de su novia cuando se dio cuenta de llevaba atado un pañuelo alrededor de la garganta y se quedó mirándolo, dubitativo.

—Es para no quemarme —musitó ella divertida.

—Te lo quito —le avisó él con voz ronca.

Y se lo quitó para mordisquearle el cuello acto seguido. Estuvieron un rato largo de besuqueo bajo la luz crepuscular hasta que les sorprendió López y compañía, que llevaban unos minutos buscándolos por orden de Bernabé.

—Mira, Nata, que están aquí dándose el lote.

—Más tonto y no nace —masculló Guille, malhumorado, tirando de Rita para salir de entre las vidas.

—Ay, qué susto, ya pensaba que os habría pillado la bestia —saltó Natalia, muy aliviada.

—¿Qué bestia? —preguntó Rita.

—Esa de la que nos habló el señor Sainz el otro día, claro —contestó su amiga.

—No dijo que fuera ninguna bestia —replicó Rita—, sino un animal. Además, eso son chorradas.

—Claro, porque las vacas hoy día tienden a desaparecer solas para irse de verbena, no te jode —refunfuñó Natalia de brazos cruzados.

—Chicas, no discutáis y vayámonos ya, que está atardeciendo —intervino Guillermo.

—Sí y bestia o no bestia, este sitio tiene que dar un yuyu de noche... —secundó Juanjo, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

Los cuatro regresaron a la casa, pensando ya en la cena y en la ducha, y ninguno se dio cuenta de que dejaban algo atrás hasta pasadas unas horas, cuando, rememorando aquellos dos días de trabajo duro en la habitación de las chicas, Natalia señaló el cuello de su amiga y se echó a reír.

—Menudo chupetón tienes ahí. ¡Si es morado!

—Qué capacidad de succión, ¿eh, Aguirre? —se cachondeó López.

—Cierra el pico, imbécil —respondió Guille, para acto seguida buscar con los ojos a Rita, que se miraba en un espejo ovalado de pared y se mordía el labio.

—Joder, mierda... —balbució Rita mirando a su novio con reproche—. Guille, mi madre me va a matar. Y si mi padre lo ve...

—Lo siento, yo...

—Qué lo vas a sentir, con lo bien que te lo has pasado, dándole ahí al tema...

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, capullo! —se hartó Guille.

—Relaja, Guillermo, que estoy de broma.

—Hay con cosas con las que no se bromea —resaltó Natalia—. Pero a lo mejor eres un poco cortito para pillar esas sutilezas, López.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti también te pone cachonda Aguirre, o qué?

—Tú eres tonto.

—¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, Ricote? —A labios de Juanjo asomó una sonrisa pérfida.

—¿Y mi pañuelo? —preguntó Rita de repente—. Guille, ¿dónde lo has puesto?

—Eh... no sé...

—Mira en tus bolsillos, por lo menos. No te quedes así, como si nada —le recriminó Rita—. Anda que eres paradito.

—Para algunas cosas —susurró Juajo guasón.

—¡Qué te calles! —gritaron Rita, Natalia y Guille a la vez.

—Vale, vale, tampoco es para ponerse así...

—Lo poco agrada y lo mucho cansa, López —apostilló Natala.

—¿A ti qué te va a agradar, si siempre estás protestando? —saltó el otro, a lo que siguió una nueva ronda de malas contestaciones mientras Guille metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba puesto para la vendimia, que estaba arrugado sobre una silla. No encontró allí nada, así que ató cabos y dedujo que se lo habría dejado en los viñedo. Se le habría caído al suelo, igual que el cuchillo.

—No está aquí —comunicó al resto.

—Pues hijo, ve a buscarlo —respondió Rita, muy borde.

—¿Y la bestia? —saltó Natalia.

—Que no hay bestia, Nata, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —replicó Rita, exasperada.

—El señor Sainz dijo que no saliéramos el domingo...

—El señor Sainz quería que no fuésemos de fiesta antes de volver a Madrid para no devolvernos con resaca a nuestros padres, Nata, ¿te enteras? Que a veces tú también eres un poco corta —contraatacó la novia de Guille con altivez.

—Eso ha dolido, ¿sabes?

—Ay, hija, qué susceptible...

—Pelea de gatas, estupendo —López se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maquiavélica y las dos féminas le fulminaron con la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—Guille, ve a por mi pañuelo —ordenó Rita, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero está muy oscuro... —objetó él, con sensatez—. Mañana con la luz del sol..

—Coges la varita y listo —respondió Rita, muy digna.

—No se permite la varita en la viña. Es la primera regla de la bodega, ¿recuerdas? —subrayó Natalia—. No me parece una buena idea. No vayas, Guille.

Y, entonces, Juanjo López, con su afán tocapelotas característico y sus buenas intenciones muy bien disimuladas, soltó las tres palabras más peligrosas que se le pueden decir a un joven en plena efervescencia hormonal y con ganas de probarse a sí mismo:

—No hay huevos.

Puesta en entredicha su hombría, Guillermo Aguirre se puso en pie como activado por un resorte y tras dedicar una mirada de superioridad a todos los presentes salió de la habitación en tres zancadas mientras se le pasaba por la mente que aquello era una somera estupidez y él, un pringado. Sin embargo, bajó las escaleras, salió al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta delantera de la casa con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido porque probablemente Haizea hacía rato que estaba dormida. Salió al exterior y puso rumbo a los viñedos.

Se encogió al notar la brisa fría que soplaba entre las vides. La única luz en la finca era de la luna llena, así que tropezó varias veces, rozando por no haberse cargado alguna de las plantas de su tío. Finalmente, alcanzó el punto en el que pensaba que había estando morreándos con su novia y dónde podía estar el dichoso pañuelo, al final de una hilera entera de vides, y empezó a tantear el suelo. Estaba sumido en tal silencio, que no le costó escuchar aquella extraña respiración pesada y, al mismo tiempo, jadeante, que lo hizo tragar saliva. Sus dedos rozaron algo suave y nada más asir el retazo de tela, se quedó quieto como nunca en su vida e intentó identificar de dónde procedía aquel sonido angustioso. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que lo que fuera se acercaba a él cada vez más y más rápido. Echó de menos su varita. Le daba la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento y se maldijo internamente por la insensatez que acababa de cometer al desobedecer deliberadamente a su tío. Con todo, trató de mantener la calma y la mente fría. Se dijo que a lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que, de pronto, localizó dos ojos amarillentos y brillantes de entre una masa de pelo oscuro agazapada detrás de las vides a tres hileras de distancia y, asustado, echó a correr hacia la bodega porque estaba completamente convencido de que la vida le iba en ello. Corrió, pero la bestia —era un animal enorme— corría mucho más deprisa que él y no tardó en darle alcance y tirarle de un zarpazo al suelo.

Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz grave de su tío pronunciando un hechizo alto y claro. Dio gracias al cielo al verlo frente a él con expresión seria. Pensó que se iba a salvar por los pelos. Entonces, sintió los colmillos de la criatura de la criatura desgarrar su gemelo izquierdo y aulló de dolor. Gritó, chilló, puso los ojos blanco en medio de aquella agonía y, por último, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

La luz blanca, radiante, diáfana y sumamente incómoda le deslumbró de repente y quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero se resistía a perder la consciencia otra vez. No sabía dónde estaba. El techo era de color pastel. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, aun así, era capaz de percibir que se movía muy rápido. Aunque estaba tumbado, sí, tumbado sobre algo blando y duro al mismo tiempo. Giró la cabeza y vio a una mujer enfundada en una bata blanca que le resultó extrañamente familiar...

—¿Amaia? —le pareció que su voz sonaba distante, como de otro mundo.

La amiga de su madre, la doctora Vilamaior lo miró con una ternura infinita, le llamó por su nombre y le dijo algo así como que todo iba a salir bien. Debía de estar en San Mateo. Asió con fuerza el pañuelo que aún tenía encerrado entre los dedos y antes de que volviera a vencerle ese extraño sopor que apelmazaba sus párpados desde el momento en que los había abierto, se le pasó por la cabeza que Amaia estaba triste. Que podía... olerlo.

* * *

Escuchó una voz desgarrada gritar muy lejos. A alguien llorar. Escucho las voces apagadas de los médicos y se escuchó a sí mismo respirar con dificultad. ¡Y cómo dolía! ¿Se estaría muriendo? No podía morirse. Lola no había vuelto a casa todavía.

* * *

—Lucha, Guille, tienes que luchar.

Eso intentaba. De verdad que lo intentaba. Aunque no sabía para qué estaba luchando exactamente.

—Sé que puedes, Guille. No te rindas.

Era la voz de Amaia. Estaba allí, con él, aunque no pudiera verla y eso le dio fuerzas.

* * *

Cuando despertó, ya había alguien sosteniendo su mano. Recostado en la cama del hospital, Guillermo miró a su derecha para toparse con la cara de una mujer joven con melena de leona, que lo miraba con cariño y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

—¿Lola? —preguntó con la voz pastosa, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin beber agua, como probablemente fuera el caso.

—Ay, Guille —los ojos de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas y lo soltó de inmediato para abrazarle efusivamente—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Creo que bien —murmuró él—. No me duele nada, pero... tengo hambre

Ella se echó a reír.

—Eso es buena señal.

—¿No estabas en Irlanda?

—Sí, pero ahora estoy aquí. —La sonrisa de Lola transmitía calidez.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? Anoche pensé que me moría...

—Eso es porque habías perdido mucha sangre y la verdad es que había cierto riesgo, pero... —Lola se mordió el labio y a Guille le dio la sensación de que se estaba callando algo—. Será mejor que llame al aita, ¿eh? Él y Gloria no se han separado de ti hasta hace nada y yo me he ofrecido a relevarlos, pero... ya sabes que yo soy una chica con estrella.

—Sí —asintió Guille y sonrió.

—Ah, ha venido un amigo a verte.

—¿Juanjo?

—No. Creo que ha dicho que se llama Darío.

«Las noticias vuelan», pensó Guillermo.

—¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?

—Pues te ingresaron ayer por la noche, pero ahora miso son las cinco de la tarde.

—Joder.

—Ya.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno, lo mejor es que te lo expliquen los sanadores o... Yo no creo que sea la persona adecuada...

—¿Por qué? Ya estoy bien. No ha sido nada grave, ¿no?

—Será mejor que te lo expliquen otros, Guillermo, en serio.

Guillermo. Le había llamado Guillermo. Eso era rarísimo. Empezaba a preocuparse. Por si acaso, miró debajo de la sábana y aunque se sorprendió de no llevar nada de ropa encima, al parecer, podía mover la pierna con normalidad y tan solo le había quedado una cicatriz un poco fea en el gemelo. Eso también era extraño. Normalmente, la magia de los sanadores obraba con tanta eficacia, que no quedaban marcas o señales... A no ser... A no ser que la herida fuese mágica. Le asaltó una duda y preguntó en el acto:

—Lola, ¿qué era lo que me atacó en los viñedos?

Sin embargo, en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital y entraron sus padres acompañados de la doctora Vilamaior que sonrió nada más verle despierto. Su madre gritó de alegría al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo y a Guille le pareció que Fermín tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Maldita sea, había preocupado a todo el mundo.

—Estoy bien —le dijo a su madre—. De verdad. Me encuentro perfectamente, mamá, no pasa nada. Aunque me estás asfixiando. Puede que muera ahogado entre tus brazos...

Gloria le soltó por fin y él fingió que necesitaba coger una gran bocanada de aire para respirar.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Amaia y él le respondió con una sonrisita de culpabilidad—. Enseguida pido a un medimago que te traiga algo...

—Gracias.

—Guille, tenemos que hablar contigo —soltó Fermín, a bocajarro y Guillermo agradeció que alguien fuera directo para variar—. ¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó ayer?

—Sí —asintió él—. Fui a buscar el estúpido pañuelo de Rita...Mierda. —Se miró la mano—. Lo he vuelto a perder.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Amaia sacándoselo del bolsillo de la bata—. Te lo quitamos en el quirófano. Tuvimos que dar puntos a la primera herida...

—¿La primera...?

—Tenías un zarpazo en una pierna y un gran mordisco en la otra —aclaró Amaia—. Toma, aquí tienes.

—Muchas gracias.

—Sigue...

—Pues el caso es que oí que algo respiraba y se acercaba a mí y... de repente había dos ojos amarillos. La verdad es que no supe qué era porque había poca luz. Solo la luna.

—La luna llena —especificó Amaia.

—Eh, sí —Guille no sabía qué importancia podía tener eso—. El caso es que me eché a correr todo lo rápido que pude, pero lo que fuera eso me hizo tropezar...

—Ahí la primera herida —subrayó Amaia.

—Pero el tío Javier hizo magia y... ¿Cómo supo que estaba yo allí?

—Se lo dijo una de tus amigas, Natalia —aclaró Fermín—. Le entró miedo y fue a contarle que habías salido fuera. Le debes la vida a esa chica, ¿lo sabes?

Guillermo tragó saliva. Se imaginó lo difícil que había debido ser para Nata enfrentarse a una Rita dominante y hacer caso omiso de sus burlas para salir en busca de ayuda que nadie salvo ella pensaba necesaria. Deberían haber escuchado a Natalia todos desde el principio.

—Bueno, pero no sé nada más.

—¿Entones no viste lo que era la criatura? —preguntó Amaia, con el semblante grave.

—No —negó él con la cabeza—. No volví la vista atrás.

—Era un licántropo —confesó su padre, abatido, dejándose caer en una silla.

—¿Qué?

Guille se puso lívido.

—Un licántropo. Un hombre lobo —confirmó Amaia—. Hemos hablando con él esta mañana después de que tu tío lo reduciera. Estaba avergonzado y no había dicho nada en la zona, pensando que no pasaba nada si se lo callaba y desaparecían un par de gallinas de tanto en tanto...

—No puede ser —negó Guille.

—Me temo que sí que puede ser, Guille —susurró Gloria, que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra, pero que ahora le ponía la mano sobre un hombro.

—Pero... ¿eso qué significa?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Parecía que nadie quería decirle lo que tanto se había esforzado Lola por ocultar: la razón por la que tenía una cicatriz en el gemelo izquierdo o por qué su hermana había viajado desde Irlanda para visitarlo en San Mateo.

—No —gimió Guilleo—. No, joder, no...

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y le entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar. Todavía estaba esperando que alguien se lo negara, cuando Gloria, de entre todos ellos, lo miró muy seria y con una mirada feroz y maternal al mismo tiempo y le dijo:

—Significa que ahora tú también eres un licántropo, Guillermo.

* * *

Guillermo se plantó delante de la schola aquel jueves por la tarde y sintió que si daba un paso más, el cielo se derrumbaría sobre su cabeza. Ya había sido suficientemente malo ir al colegio por las mañanas, donde nadie sabía lo que había pasado en La Rioja ni en qué se había convertido, a excepción de Carmen, Marcos y, por supuesto, Juanjo, que no se había acercado a él ni para comentarle el nuevo fichaje del Real Madrid.

Sin embargo, las clases de magia le parecían un suplicio mayor todavía. Sabía que todo el cuerpo docente lo miraría con lástima, dijera lo que dijera la agente social, una tal Vilediana Vázquez, que se había pasado por su casa para hablarle de las maravillas de la CHISPOL, la AUALP y desgravarse impuestos.

Estaba enfermo. Para toda la vida. Eso no iba a cambiarlo nadie.

Caminó cabizbajo y traspasó el umbral de lo que parecía el purgatorio para entrar en aquel edificio de ladrillo y se dirigió a la clase de Encantamientos y allí se encontró cara a cara con tres de sus mayores temores: Juanjo López, Natalia Ricote y Rita Escobar, cada uno por distintas razones. Los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero solo Nata le respondió con un gesto de la mano, que él agradeció con toda el alma, aunque le debía tanto a aquella chica, que se sintió hasta algo avergonzado. Se sentó en un pupitre y se quedaron los cuatro en silencio a la espera del profesor, pero incluso con el profesor en el aula, incluso cuando la clase dio comienzo, parecía que el silencio seguía allí, acosándolo en cada esquina. ¿Es que nadie iba a mirarle aparte de la única persona de la que no se sentía digno?

En el cambio de clase, Natalia se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. Le preguntó qué tal estaba y él no supo lo que respondía, pero sentaba bien mantener una conversación con alguien de su edad que no lo mirara raro por...

—Gracias, Nata —explotó de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por avisar a mi tío y por saludar y... por todo.

—No hay de que.

—Sí, sí lo hay. Gracias.

Ella sonrió. Él suspiró y miró a los otros dos con pesar.

Con Juanjo no quería hablar. Lo había decepcionado: no había ido a verlo al hospital, no había llamado, en el colegio lo había tratado como si fuera un apestado y todavía no lo había mirado siquiera. Era evidente que no quería tener nada que ver con él. A lo mejor pensaba que la licantropía era contagiosa, el muy idiota... Sin embargo, Rita, aunque se hubiera comportado exactamente igual que Juanjo, seguía siendo su novia y él todavía tenía su pañuelo en el bolsillo. Por eso, antes de volver a casa, cuando la vio empezar a recoger las cosas, se acercó a ella. Rita se quedó inmóvil, tensa, esperando quizás una fiera salvaje a punto de devorarle los tobillos. Guille tenía que intentar hacerle ver que no era así de simple.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Mira, Guillermo, —empezaba mal—, creo que... las cosas han cambiado.

—Sí, ya no te alegras mucho de verme. Me he fijado.

—No te pongas antipático.

—No era lo que pretendía —Guillermo aparó la vista, dolido.

—Mira, Guillermo...

—Tengo tu pañuelo —se apresuró él a decir y se lo sacó del bolsillo para enseñárselo.

Rita se lo quedó mirando, sobrecogida.

—Lo siento tanto, Guille —susurró—. Ha sido culpa mía.

—No —negó él—. Yo decidí ir a buscarlo.

—Escucha, a pesar de todo, no puedo seguir saliendo contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Guille recuperó su gesto por excelencia automáticamente: se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo temía.

—Es que... he leído mucho sobre la licantropía estos días y creo... creo que no me gustas tanto.

—Ya —dijo Guille, pero por dentro el corazón se le hizo añicos a sabiendas de que ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer—. Bueno, pues...

—Ya nos veremos —cerró ella, agarrando el pañuelo.

—Sí, claro.

Guille volvió a encogerse de hombros y se dio la vuelta para huir del aula a toda prisa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería ir exactamente. Le daba la impresión de que se había quedado solo, muy solo, de repente, y se sentía la persona más desgraciada del planeta. Como no miraba por dónde iba acabó chocándose con alguien en el camino a la salida. Levantó la mirada:

—Siempre nos paga igual, ¿eh, Guille? —Una chiquilla de catorce años lo miraba con esa mirada tan clara suya, que le recordaba siempre los cielos de Madrid.

—Hola, Charo.

—Uy, a ti te pasa algo. Que tú nunca me llamas Charo.

—Da igual —Guille se encogió de hombros.

—Mentiroso —ella torció la nariz.

—¿Pero no controlabas ya esa rareza tuya, Lozano? —Guille frunció el ceño.

—Claro que sí, pero siempre haces eso —Charo se encogió de hombros, imitando incluso la expresión de tonto del bote que Guillermo ponía siempre, lo que terminó por hacerle reír— cuando intentas darle largas a alguien.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Charo le guiñó un ojo.

—Porque soy muy observadora.

—Anda que hay que tener cuidado contigo, Lozano.

—Mucho más que contigo, que se te va la fuerza por la boca.

—¿Eso también lo has observado?

—No, eso lo dice Carmentxu, que es muy _salá_.

Él sonrió y era una sonrisa sincera, de las de verdad. La primera en cuatro días desde que tuviera lugar «el accidente», como lo llamaba Lola. Guille no le dio mas explicaciones a Charo y ella no se las pidió. Se despidieron sin más, con naturalidad, como siempre había hecho, pero subiendo la calle dirigiéndose al metro, a Guillermo se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse si acaso Charo tendría idea de lo que había pasado en La Rioja. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que por lo menos entre ellos, nada había cambiado.

* * *

**N.d.a.**

En teoría, iba a meter otro capítulo distinto antes que este, pero bueno, no pasa nada porque, en realidad, son viñetas independientes y los saltos temporales iban a estar a la orden del día de todas maneras.

Os cuento: toda esta historia iba a ser el año 2008. De hecho, empecé a escribirla «en 2008» porque yo quería un Guille de quince y no de dieciséis años, pero el calendario lunar de 2008 me hacía la pascua porque la luna llena caía en martes 14 y la Hispanidad en domingo. Una gaita. Conclusión: lo acabé pasando al año siguiente en que las condiciones fueron mucho más favorables para momentos dramáticos como este, de manera que Guillermo se convirtió en licántropo el 4 de octubre de 2009 y colorín colorado...

Antes de que se me olvide, La CHISPOL es la Confederación Hispano Portuguesa de Licantropía y la AUALP es la Asociación Unificada de Amigos de los Licántropos Peninsulares. Por cierto, para todo aquel que esté leyendo esto y le interese la situación de los licántropos en la comunidad mágica hispanii, no puede perderse el fic de Sorg-esp llamado _Enfemos crónicos o bestias malditas_. Yo ya avanzo que es una pasada y que no os vais a arrepentir si le echáis un vistacito, de verdad de la buena.


	7. Comienzos

**Capítulo VI.**

**COMIENZOS**

* * *

«Hoy el viento sopla más de lo normal:/las olas intentando salirse del mar;/el cielo es gris y tú no lo podrás cambiar./Mira hacia lo lejos, busca otro lugar/y cien gaviotas, ¿dónde irán?»

—Duncan Dhu

_Cien gaviotas_

* * *

**San Sebastián, 1985**

A Fermín le costó Dios y ayuda abrir las ventanas. Al parecer, los postigos se habían encallado en el momento más oportuno. Entre toses, se mordió la lengua porque su hija de cuatro años y su sobrina de tres asomaban la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta con los ojos como platos y la antena puesta, muertas de curiosidad. Ninguna se atrevía a entrar, claro; la cocina estaba llena de humo todavía. Así se la habían encontrado los tres nada más llegar a casa. Y, para colmo de males, no había rastro de Laura por ninguna parte. Fermín se sacó la varita del bolsillo y puso los ojos en blanco; en un pis pas y con un par de hechizos de ejecución impecable, había terminado de despejar el aire y puesto en orden el desaguisado que su bienamada esposa le había dejado de regalo para la vuelta del colegio. Bien que lo chincharía su hermano Lope por ser el ama de casa perfecto, pero bien práctico que resultaba en todo tipo de ocasiones visto que su mujer no se llevaban bien con las tareas del hogar. A propósito, ¿a santo de qué había intentado Laura hacer pescado al horno? Si hasta ella misma aseguraba eso de que cocinar le daba alergia...

Ciertamente, Laura era un poco desastre con las labores domésticas en general. De hecho, había sido la única pega que le puso cuando él le pidió matrimonio hacia ya seis años: «Pero yo soy una mujer de acción. ¡Ni friego, ni barro, ni coso ni nada de eso!». Como Fer había estudiando Empresariales en la Universidad de Navarra, prometió con tono jocoso que él estaba sobradamente cualificado para la administración de la casa y la economía doméstica... y cumplió su palabra. Por suerte para la señora Escobar, Fermín era muy apañado con las tareas del hogar ya entonces. Siempre había echado una mano en casa de su madre (que bien que la había necesitado teniendo nada más y nada menos que una hija y once bestias, como ella solía decir). Además, no le importaba contribuir de ese modo al matrimonio: le gustaba y lo consideraba un trabajo no solo igual de sacrificado que el de un ejecutivo en una empresa (o más), sino también igual de digno. Dijera lo que dijera Lope.

Fermín suspiró. Le daba la impresión de que en un arranque caprichoso de generosidad, Laura había querido tener un detalle para con él y las niñas y se había arriesgado a intentar alguna receta algo especial. No obstante, probablemente, habría tenido una emergencia de trabajo y habría salido pitando sin molestarse en apagar el horno abierto primero. «O limpiar la cocina», Fermín sonrió para sí antes de lanzar un _fregotego_ fulminante. Con todo, sabía de sobra que, si se le ocurría preguntar por qué la hicieron llamar del Departamento de Misterios, ella no podría contestarle. Muy a su pesar, los secretos profesionales de Laura lo eran también en el núcleo familiar. Más que eso, eran secreto de estado. Lo _sabían_ cuando empezaron a salir y lo _sabían_ cuando se casaron, pero, aunque ninguno dijera nada al respecto en voz alta, a los dos se les encogió el corazón cuando nació Lola.

—¿Y qué vamos a comer ahora, aita? —preguntó la nena, con sus dos coletas y su babi a rayas verdes y blancas. Él la miró de soslayo y la vio fruncir el ceño exactamente igual que su madre; tenía sus cejas finas, su nariz respingona, sus labios gruesos. Por lo demás, había salido a él en los ojos claros y la tez blanca.

—Filetes y ensalada —improvisó él mientras se dirigía a la nevera.

—¿Y cuánto vas a tardar?

—Pues poco.

—Ah, bueno —replicó la niña con rentitín y mirada de perdona vidas. Él se río para sus adentros. Lola imitaba a su madre continuamente sin darse cuenta, hasta en la forma de hablar. Claro que eran también muy parecidas: bruscas de primeras, temerarias en ocasiones, pero afectuosas como pocas y—como se veía intuyendo y en la pequeña Lola— con una gran fortaleza interior. Fermín pensaba que les pasaba como al chocolate para fundir, que, en frío, es duro como el pedernal, pero si tienes un poco de paciencia...

—¿Hay hambre? —preguntó él mientras lavaba unas hojas de lechuga en el fregadero.

—¡Sí! —chilló la niña, contenta y su prima asintió con la cabeza varias veces para mostrar también su entusiasmo. A diferencia de Lola, Maialen era una niña mucho más tímida y moderada en las formas. Rubia, como su madre, y alta, como su padre. Por lo menos, alta para su edad.

—Bueno, pues ir a lavaros las...

Lo interrumpieron tres golpes sordos en la puerta principal. Fermín sonrió a las niñas, dejó en la encimera el cuchillo con el que pensaba cortar los tomates, se pasó las manos por el pantalón y salió de la cocina con paso seguro, pero ligero. Las niñas lo siguieron hasta el reducido vestíbulo de la casita y se extrañaron tanto como él al encontrarse a tres magos con gabardinas negras, el uniforme oficial de los inefables.

—Niñas, salid un rato al jardín a jugar, anda—ordenó Fer, algo pálido.

Obedecieron en el acto y se escurrieron entre su piernas y las de los extraños para salir al patio delantero. A las dos les daban miedo aquellos hombres de oscuro, a los que el papá de Lola hizo pasar.

Fuera hacía algo de frío y un gran nubarrón de lluvia se cernía sobre la ciudad. La dulce Maialen se entretuvo enseguida cuando su prima le propuso buscar tréboles de cuatro hojas entre la hierba. Lola, en cambio, no llegó a agacharse. Una brisa salida de la nada le revolvió el pelo y ella se estremeció y miró hacia lo lejos, como si buscara el origen de la extraña sensación que acababa de invadirla. Miró hacia al norte, donde sabía que estaba el mar. Aunque no pudiera verlo, aquel día sí podía escucharlo.

—¿Por qué _cerras_ los ojos, Lolita? —preguntó Maialen, con curiosidad, al mirarla.

Lola parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. No entendía bien.

—El mar está enfadado.

—¿Enfadado?

—O triste, no sé. —Lola se encogió de hombros—. A lo mejor, no es el mar.

—Ah, vale. Mira, ¡un _dente_ de león! —Maialen le enseñó su gran descubrimiento.

—Qué bonito. ¿Me lo dejas ver?

—No. Es mío.

—¡Qué egoísta! —Lola se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Jo... —A Maialen no le gustaba ser egoísta—. ¡Es que quiero soplar para pedir un deseo!

—¿Y no podemos soplar juntas?

—Bueno...

Se pusieron las dos muy juntas delante y cogieron el tallo del diente de león cada una con una mano, juntaron las mejillas y, en secreto, Lola pidió un cielo azul. Soplaron fuerte y todas las finísimas semillas salieron volando y se dispersaron por el aire ante los ojos contentos de las niñas.

—_Me asomo a la ventana, es la chica de ayer, jugando con las flores de mi jardín..._ —canturreó una voz muy familiar desde la acera, al otro lado de la valla del jardín. Con la ventanilla bajada, desde un Fiat Panda gris, Lope Aguirre Oyaneder les guiñó un ojo y sonrió. La música de Nacha-Pop seguía sonando en la radio del automóvil.

—¡Papá! —gritó Maialen y salió corriendo hacia él, olvidándose de todo.

—¡Hola, tío Lope! —saludó Lola con la mano, risueña.

Daba la casualidad de que aquel día Lope había salido antes de lo esperado a comer. Lope y su mujer, Itziar, tenían jornada completa en el trabajo todos los días, así que habían apuntado tanto a Mailen como su hermano mayor, que también se llamaba Lope, al comedor del colegio muggle y dejaban al pequeño Juanito con la madre de Itziar, que se prestaba de mil amores a cuidar del bebé. Sin embargo, como Mailaen y Lola se llevaban tan bien, Fermín invitaba a la primera de vez en cuando a probar sus platos caseros y su hermano o Itziar firmaban la autorización pertinente o llamaban al centro donde estudiaban las dos niñas para avisar.

—Hoy vengo a comer con vosotros, ¿qué os parece?

—¡Guay! —exclamó Maialen, encantada.

—¿Guay del Paraguay, Maia?

—¡Sí!

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y Lope levantó la vista para sonreír a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, se le murió la sonrisa en los labios al verlo. Los hombres de la gabardina ya no estaban. Fermín, solo, a duras penas se tenía en pie, apoyado en el pomo de la puerta. Estaba blanco, más de lo habitual y temblaba.

—¿Fer...? —lo llamó Lope.

Fermín contrajo la cara en un rictus de dolor y pena y negó con la cabeza, apunto de llorar. Lope saltó la vaya y corrió hacia él, desconcertado y muy preocupado. Fermín lo abrazó casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué pasa, Fer? ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué...?

—Laura —sollozó Fermín—... Lope, laura...

—¿Laura?

Fermín asintió y lo dijo en voz alta por primera vez. En bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para oírse a sí mismo. Lope le escuchó. Y Lola también. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Apretó los labios fuerte y miró hacia lo lejos. No entendía del todo, pero le dolía por dentro. Entonces, Lola sintió una gotita en la punta de la nariz y se le ocurrió pensar que, quizás, había desperdiciado su deseo para el diente de león. Fermín lloraba y ella se ponía cada vez más y más triste. Lola apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza. Después, notó sus propias gotitas de lluvia aprisionadas en los ojos y, como al cielo, en silencio, se le escaparon las lágrimas.

* * *

«[...]Me cuesta tanto./Olvidarte me cuesta tanto./Olvidar tus cien mil encantos es mucha sensatez./Y no sé si seré sensato./Lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato/hacer cosas sin querer.»

—Mecano

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

* * *

**Finisterre, 1986**

Una hora antes del atardecer que no esperaba, Fermín se rascó la nariz aguileña con desgana, sentado en la roca frente al mar. Apoyado en la piedra sobre que la que se erguía la cruz blanca del cabo, casi podía sentir la presencia de Laura junto a él. Tal vez, porque habían estado allí juntos una vez, en su luna de miel, cuando los días no pintaban tan tristes ni tan callados. O, tal vez, porque era allí donde ella había querido que esparcieran sus cenizas al Atlántico. Idea feliz que se le ocurrió justo el día en que contemplaron el cielo crepuscular juntos, como un par de tontos enamorados. Entonces a él se le antojaba tan distante la mera posibilidad de su ausencia que, tan lleno de júbilo e ilusión como estaba, hasta se había reído con ganas al escuchar las pamplinas que su esposa dejaría por escrito en el testamento. «Porque eso eran —pensó Fermín—: pamplinas». O una horrible broma de mal gusto. Y es que realmente se sentía en el fin del mundo. Llevaba un año así: al borde de un acantilado, frente a la inmensidad de la vida y de la soledad, sacudido por el vértigo que produce la incertidumbre y aquella infinita pena de la que, dijeran lo que le dijeran, no iba a olvidarse nunca. No le daba la gana.

—Ya no tengo ni donde ir a verte. Porque no queda nada de ti aquí —le reprochó en voz alta a su mujer, dolido—. Estoy enfadado contigo, ¿me oyes? Muy enfadado.

Laura no había querido que la enterraran a su lado en la ciudad en la que habían vivido juntos allá en Guipúzcoa, ni siquiera en su propia tierra asturiana. Si tantas ganas tenía de terminado en el mar, podría haber elegido el Cantábrico. No, tenía que haber sido ese océano tan grande, tan frío, tan lejos... Estaba desligada de sus raíces ya desde el principio, como si estuviera preparándose para decir adiós desde el principio. ¿Lo sabría ella? ¿Sabría que iba a morir joven e iba a dejarlos tan pronto?

—Estoy enfadado contigo por haberte ido sin despedirte... Miento, por haberte ido. Solo por haberte ido —murmuró con la nostalgia asomada a las pupilas—. Te echo... de menos.

Se le escaparon las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y se le acabó toda la rabia. Se las limpió con el puño de la camisa y se sintió como un niño pequeño.

En ese momento, vio a su hija caminar hacia él de la mano de su abuela. Se levantó y forzó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Lo primero que Lola le había preguntado el día que murió fue el porqué. Él no lo sabía. Después, cuando se quedaron solos y él se hubo calmado un poco, Lope le había preguntado el cómo. Tampoco lo sabía. Los inefables no habían querido decírselo y nunca lo harían. La muerte de Laura sería también otro puñetero secreto de estado.

—¡Aita, aita! ¡El abu nos invita a mariscada!

Cogió a Lola por las axilas y la levantó en el aire. La pequeña se rió y él la abrazo con fuerza contra sí. Yone suspiró al verlos, entristecida.

El corazón de su hijo mayor albergaba todo el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida, pero, además, mucha ira, de la que destruye por dentro. Tenía solo veintinueve años y una niña pequeña, su única razón para seguir adelante. Aunque no lo había conseguido del todo: Fer no había empezado ningún proyecto de los que tenía cuando se licenció, solo había intentado seguir a flote. Hacia seis meses que había entrado como profesor de Astronomía al Magisterium en Bilbao, pero no estaba contento porque ni le gustaba ni era buen profesor. A decir verdad, Fermín era una sombra de lo que había sido y la víctima de una obsesión fruto de la insensatez, que le estaba robando la juventud y las ganas de vivir poco a poco.

Fer dejó a la niña en el suelo y ella se echó a correr en dirección contraria. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Yone sacó fuerzas para hablar:

—Sé lo que estás haciendo.

—Tú lo sabes todo, ama —bufó él.

—Todo no.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Averiguar cómo murió, no te devolverá a Laura.

—Por lo menos, sabré la verdad.

—Si persistes en tu empeño, lo más seguro es que vayan por ti y te desmemoricen sin pestañear. Sabes que son capaces.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos mientras paseaban en pos de la niña.

—A lo mejor sería lo mejor, ¿no? Ya no dolería tanto.

—No seas cínico, hijo. Si quisieras olvidar a Laura, lo habrías hecho ya. Sabes perfectamente que ese dolor tuyo es lo más sagrado que tienes.

—Yo... solo quiero saber por qué ya no está aquí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —exclamó Fermín y ella se detuvo, lo miró con ternura y le acarició la cara.

—Claro que lo entiendo, pero... Cariño, ella sí que está aquí. Aquí —Yone colocó la mano en su pecho, sobre el corazón de Fer y, después, señaló a Lola, que correteaba unos metros por delante, persiguiendo una mariposa naranja—. Y ahí. Y te necesita más con tu niña, que con sus misterios.

—Pero —Fer intentó encontrar las palabras para explicarse—... yo no voy a saber decir adiós sin más. No puedes pedirme que sea feliz de repente.

—Claro que no —susurró ella—. No pasa nada, cielo. Vas a necesitar tiempo, pero no pasa nada. Estoy contigo. Todos estamos contigo.

Fermín sonrió y sintió que volvían a humedecérsele los ojos. Abrazó a su madre, necesitado de su calor y su cariño como tantas veces de pequeño, y dejó que ella lo meciera hasta recibir las primeras caricias del sol del ocaso. Él no lo sabía, pero se las mandaba su Laura, al otro lado del velo.

* * *

«Hoy me levantado dando un salto mortal,/he echado un par de huevos a mi sartén,/dando volteretas he llegado al baño/me he duchado y he despilfarrado el gel/ porque hoy... algo me dice que voy a pasármelo bien.»

—Hombres G

_Voy a pasármelo bien_

* * *

**Urnieta, 1989**

El caserío parecía un polvorín en el que se hubieran encendido mechas de fuegos artificiales. O petardos. Y es que Íñigo había vuelto a casa por vacaciones y, como no podía ser de otra forma, se había traído la fiesta de Madrid o, como decía él, la _movida_. Desde la cocina, Yone y su embarazadísima nuera, Elena, podían escuchar la atronadora música de Hombres G, que el mozo de veinticuatro años había puesto a todo trapo en su habitación para despertar al personal. También oyeron los gemidos de protesta y las maldiciones de los somnolientos Mikel y Joseba, que por suerte o por desgracia, compartían habitación con él. Sin embargo, formaba parte de la cotidianidad de la familia Aguirre: era de preveer que los trillizos se pelearan por lo menos dos veces al día, fueran o no mayorcitos para según qué riñas.

Toda la familia se había reunido aquel fin de semana para celebrar el quinto cumpleaños de Juanito, el benjamín de Lope e Itziar, que tenía la carita llena de pecas y naricilla de granuja. Así, «los nietos» (y Asier, naturalmente) andaban jugando al pilla-pilla en el jardín bajo la _atenta_ mirada de su tía Leyre, que, estrenando sus diecisiete años, se pintaba las uñas de fucsia a la sombra de un roble albar. En el salón, el tío Andoni había puesto un hechizo de insonorización para poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al estudio de sus libros de sanación y su hermano adolescente, Juan, se había sentado cerca de él a leer un libro, bastante enfurruñado...

Fermín, Lope, Nuño e Itziar llegaban en ese momento del paseo que se habían dado juntos por el campo.

—¿Dónde está Lola? —preguntó Fer echando una mirada en rededor.

—¿Y Maia? —inquirió Itziar.

Leyre levantó la mirada de sus manos y la paseo por el jardín, sorprendida. Por su parte, los otros tres pequeñajos se rieron entre dientes.

—Jo, qué bien vigilas, hermanita —se rió Nuño para sí.

—Pues se habrán ido dentro, no sé —Leyre se encogió de hombros.

En ese preciso instante, las dos renacuajas de ocho y siete años se reían a carcajada batiente en el vestíbulo mientras veían a su tío Íñigo bajar en calzoncillos con snitches aladas, fingiendo que tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba con toda la potencia de sus cuerdas vocales:

—_¡Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica. O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica!_

Mikel le propinó una buena colleja, con los ojos en blanco según bajaba y le adelantó por un lado para coger a las mocosas de sus sobrinas y llevárselas a la cocina al hombro, como si fueran dos sacos de patatas (para gran regocijo de las primitas).

—Qué desvergonzado —comentó Joseba con guasa—. Semidesnudo delante de dos señoritas. ¡Y tú quieres ser cura!

—_Sufre..._ ¿Qué señoritas?

—Si es que estás en la inopia. —Joseba se echó a reír.

Íñigo siempre había sido el más despistado de los tres. Y el menos discreto. Se caracterizaba por lo juerguista, alegre y atolondrado. Mikel era más tranquilo y sosegado, solitario en ocasiones. Por último, Joseba, según ellos, era «el empollón de la famila». Eso sí, se parecían muchísimo físicamente. Los tres tenían los ojos grises de su madre, el pelo color cobrizo y las mismas facciones angulosas. Sin embargo, Mikel llevaba muy orgulloso un lunar en la barbilla e Íñigo tenia orejas de soplillo. Joseba, por otro lado, era miope y llevaba gafas de culo de vaso, así que no era difícil distinguirle de los otros dos.

Aunque a veces los trillizos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, Joseba reconocía para sus adentros, que le gustaba tener de vuelta a Íñigo en casa. Hacia dos años, se había ido con unos amigos a hacer el Camino de Santiago y se había convertido en la relación con un seminarista madrileño. Al año siguiente le había dicho a sus padres que dejaba la carrera y se iba a Madrid con aquel amigo suyo, a San Dámaso. Quería ser sacerdote.

Mikel y Joseba se habían quedado sin palabras.

—Eh, tronco, te quedaste _embobao, _Joseba—se rió Íñigo ya vestido—. Tengo un hambre de aupa. ¿Y si desayunamos?

—Creo que es ya la hora de comer.

—¡Pues mejor!

Los dos pusieron rumbo a la cocina donde su madre los mandó de inmediato a poner la mesa para todos en el jardín. Elena se ofreció a ayudarlos y aunque ellos le aseguraron que no era necesario, su cuñada se plantó:

—Que estoy embarazada, no inválida. ¡Hombre!

Yone se quedó sola en la cocina. A decir verdad, estaba algo preocupada. Su marido, que en ocasiones demostraba no tener muchas luces (¡ni pizca de tacto!), había despertado a Pablo y Aitor muy temprano y se los había llevado a jugar al quidditch sin avisar a Juan y ella, nada más verlo aquella mañana, había sabido que a su hijo no le había sentado nada bien el detalle. Por eso se había escondido con Andoni y se había puesto a leer. ¡A leer! ¿Cuándo se había visto que Juan abriera un libro, por la escoba de Bargota?

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina con las viandas en una bandeja de camino al patio y ya fuera, los vio venir a los tres a lo lejos, con sus respectivas escobas.

Lope supo que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que cruzó una mirada con su señora esposa.

—Algo hice mal —les dijo a sus hijos de diecinueve y once años—. Pero le avisé de que me iba, ¿no? Y también le dije que volvería para el almuerzo...

Aitor miró a su padre, muy divertido al verle pasar un apuro mientras Yone se acercaba a ellos.

—No le dijiste a Juan que se viniera.

—Pero si Juan no es mago.

—Precisamente, aita —incidió Pablo.

—Jo, chicos, pues haberme avisado...

—No me di cuenta. Era muy pronto por la mañana —se excusó Aitor.

—Sí, yo también andaba medio dormido...

—Pobre Juanito. Si es que yo soy un bruto y no entiendo de estas cosas —murmuró Lope para sí.

—Lope... —Yone frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Dónde está Juan?

—En el salón. Leyendo.

—¿Leyendo! Voy volando...

El cabeza de familia se desapareció allí mismo y su esposa mandó a Pablo y Aitor que se fueran a dar una ducha.

A la hora de comer, fueron ocupando sus puestos en torno a la gran mesa ovalada que Gurritaco, el trasgo, había desplegado, limpiado y cubierto con el mantel antes de que Elena, Íñigo y Joseba dispusieron los platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas pertinentes. Itziar trajo el agua, su esposo, el vino, y Fermín ayudó a su hermana Leyre a servir la ración que Gurritaco había hecho aparecer; mientras, se escuchaban los grititos y risitas del sector infantil. Los últimos en sentarse fueron los recientemente reconciliados aita Lope y Juan El Mayor.

Fermín se sentó entre su madre y se sintió abrazado por toda su familia por un momento. No había terminado de superar lo de Laura. Seguía pensando a menudo en ella y no había tirado a la basura los papeles con los que había empezado a investigar la causa de su muerte, sino que los había escondido en un cajón bajo llave en el trastero de su casa de San Sebastián. Ahora, no había vuelto sobre ellos y había empezado a rehacer su vida sin ella. Era consciente de que no habría sido posible de no ser por el apoyo y la ayuda de sus padres y hermanos.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo Yone de repente.

—¿Ah sí? —se extrañó él.

—Llegó hace unos días. Es una invitación de boda.

—¿Quién se casa? —preguntó Itziar con curiosidad.

—Un compañero de Fermín de la universidad —contestó Yon—. ¿Te acuerdas de Mario, Fermín?

—Claro. Era mi mejor amigo en la carrera.

—Pues se casa en febrero con una bruja pamplonica —sonrió Lope—. A tu madre y a mí también nos ha invitado.

—¡Con una bruja! Pues él era un _muggle_ de tres pares de narices.

—El amor es así —Yone se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y dónde se casan?

—Allí en Pamplona, pero lo celebran en Vera de Bidasoa, en el restaurante de Fernando Larumbe— respondió Lope.

—El marido de la mayor de las Vilamaior —añadió Yone.

—Hablando de amores y bodas, Fer, ¿a ti no te sale novia o qué? —saltó Íñigo, guasón.

Fermín forzó una sonrisa, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Lola que contestó en su lugar:

—Nada de novias. ¡Aita es mío y de mi ama solamente!

Fermín se quedó mudo de la impresión, pero Aitor, Pablo y Juan se echaron a reír enseguida por aquella salida tan rara y, enseguida se les unió, con ganas de quitarle hierro al asunto y cambiar de tema.

En realidad, Fermín ni siquiera se planteaba volver a salir con alguien otra vez. La idea le parecía hasta absurda. Nadie le había llamado la atención desde la muerte de Laura y se había hecho a la idea de que nadie lo haría: Laura había sido la mujer de su vida, se había ido y con ella todos los sueños y las ilusiones del amor. O eso pensaba él.

—Qué divertido tiene que ser una boda mixta. —comentó Íñigo—. Seguro que, además, se presentará la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica española. ¡Vas a pasártelo bien!

* * *

«A veces llega un momento en que te haces viejo de repente:/sin arrugadas en la frente, pero con ganas de morir;/paseando por las calles, todo tiene igual color./Siento que algo echo en falta./No sé si será el amor.»

—Celtas cortos

_La senda del tiempo_

* * *

**Bera, 1990**

Fermín no se lo estaba pasando bien exactamente. Aunque se había alegrado de ver a antiguos compañeros de la carrera y la ceremonia en la Iglesia de San Nicolás había sido preciosa y lo había conmovido, el recuerdo del día de su boda había empañado el momento de tristeza. Sobre todo, al echar la vista atrás y darse cuenta de que el Fermín que fuera una vez ahora le parecía alguien completamente diferente. Puede que hubiera rehecho su vida, pero se había dejado atrás al chico vital y emocionado que una vez dijera «Sí, quiero» hacía diez años. Sentía un gran vacío dentro, uno muy pesado, y, allí, en el restaurante, sentado a una mesa vestida de blanco y rodeado de sus viejos amigos, no pudo evitar pensar que los años no pasaban en balde.

—Fer, si no quieres el solomillo de ternera, me lo como yo, ¿eh? —le dijo Enrique, otro de sus amigos _muggles_ de la facultad—. Está que te mueres.

Fermín se rió entre dientes y se llevó a la boca un suculento bocado, no dispuesto a renunciar al banquete nupcial por nada del mundo. Los Aguirre se caracterizaban por el buen yantar y él no era ninguna excepción. A propósito de la comida, verdaderamente estaba para chuparse los dedos. Habría que felicitar al chef.

De pronto, escuchó un gran estruendo al fondo, cerca de la barra de las bebidas. Al parecer, una camarera jovencita había montado un estropicio al habérsele caído al suelo una ristra platos sucios. Fermín arqueó las cejas. La pobre chica se había quedado helada, mirando el desastre como si no tuviera la menor idea de qué tenía que hacer a continuación; probablemente fuera nueva. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza, muy apurada y se fue corriendo a por una escoba y un recogedor, roja como un tomate. En estas, se chocó con una de las invitadas, una señora mayor con un vestido largo naranja y una esperpéntica trompetilla que acababa de salir del baño. La anciana gritó y dio un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio con tan mala pata que se pisó la falda del vestido y cayó sobre un carrito de metal donde estaban colocadas las copas de champán. Ante la expresión de horror de la camarera, el carrito salió rodando, tirado las copas a su paso por el salón. El carrito se dirigía inexorablemente a otro de los camareros, recién salido de cocinas, que llevaba con orgullo la gran tarta nupcial: un monstruo de nata de varios pisos que no le dejaba ver mucho más allá de sus narices. El carrito le dio tal golpe en las rodillas, que salió él disparado para atrás y la tarta disparada hacia delante. Fermín abrió los ojos como platos según la veía llegar volando, pero no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Se oyeron varios alaridos y un sonoro y viscoso: ¡PLAFS!

La carcajada fue general.

—Tienes un aspecto delicioso —se le ocurrió comentar a Enrique y, embadurnado en crema, nata y bizcocho, Fermín lo fulminó con la mirada.

Enseguida tuvo encima a la avergonzadísima camarera, que se deshacía en mil y una disculpas y le rogaba que, por favor, le acompañara a la cocina para poder adecentarle un poco. Todo ello con un gracioso acento cordobés que acabó por inspirarle simpatía y disminuyó las ganas que tenía de matarla. Detrás de la camarera, se acercó también una de las invitadas de la novia y la dueña del restaurante, Amaia Vilamaior, guapísima en un vestido largo azul. No sabía muy bien Fermín, si llegaba para ayudarle a él o para tranquilizar a la chiquilla andaluza y princesa de los torpes.

Acusando un embarazoso complejo de empalagoso, Fermín acompañó a las dos mujeres a las cocinas, donde el resto del servicio contenía a duras penas la sonrisilla. Lo sentaron en un taburete y le pasaron un trapo para que se limpiara un poco la cara. Fernando Larumbe, copropietario y cocinero en jefe, entre divertido y apesadumbrado, contempló su obra maestra de la repostería destrozada y esparcida en el pelo y el traje de chaqueta de uno de los invitados. Fermín aprovechó para decirle que las patatas panadera le habían salido de rechupete y el solomillo estaba soberbio.

—¡Ay, Amaia, lo he _e'tropeao_ _tó_ otra _ve_! ¡Si _e'que_ soy un _desa'tre_! ¡Ay, y tengo que recoger _lo' plato_ todavía! —decía la camarera dando vueltas por la cocina con las manos en la cabeza.

A Fermín le dio tiempo fijarse un poco más en ella. Era, alta y delgada, de figura estilizada casi perfilada en el sencillo uniforme negro y blanco. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño era rizado y oscuro, aunque algún tirabuzón rebelde se le escapaba del tocado y le regalaba a su rostro una pincelada de vulnerabilidad. Sobre su piel morena, destacan sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, almendrados y de pestañas largas y negras.

—No pasa nada, Gloria. Ya los estaba recogiendo Julio cuando nos íbamos. —le sonrió Amaia—. Estas cosas pasan.

Se llamaba Gloria.

—A mí sobre _tó_, sí —Gloria asintió la cabeza con las manos en jarras y a Fermín le hizo reír—. Y _musho_. Me pasan _musho_. ¿Y cómo _arreglamo e'to_ ahora si _pue'_ saberse?

—Pues con magia. —sonrió Amaia—. ¿Verdad, Fermín?

—¡Ah, e' mago! —exclamó Gloria y abrió mucho los ojos.

Fermín soltó una carcajada. Conque bruja ella también. Y bien guapa... ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si era una niña. ¿Qué podría tener? Menos de treinta, seguro.

—Hombre, claro. Un Aguirre, nada más ni nada menos —Amaia sonrió mientras sacaba la varita—. Anda que no los habré atendido veces en San Mateo. La suya es una familia muy numerosa y accidentada.

—Sí, si le tranquiliza a usted algo saberlo, señorita —dijo Fermín—. Si le tenía que pasar a alguien, me iba a pasar a mí.

—_Estábamo_ _prede'tinao_ _entonce_, ¿no _e' eso_? —se rió Gloria—. Yo al _cao_ y el _cao_ a _usté_.

Fermín se rió sin dejar de mirarla mientras Amaia lo dejaba libre de todo azúcar con un hechizo muy eficaz. «¿Predestinados al caos?», pensó la sanadora y sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez predestinados a otra cosa. Pudiera ser una coincidencia, pero en los lugares mágicos casualidades se dan muy pocas. Y aquel restaurante era muy, muy mágico, un punto telúrico nada más y nada menos... Fuera un encuentro fruto del azar o del destino, el primogénito viudo de los Aguirre no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gloria Lucena.

—El traje ha quedado fenomenal —opinó Fernando, que frunció el ceño de repente—. Pero no puede salir de aquí con el traje de chaqueta tan inmaculado. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con la tarta?

—Haces otra —contestó Amaia con mucha tranquilidad—. Te he visto decorar tartas más rápido de lo que volaba mi abuelo en escoba. Y los muñequitos de mazapán están intactos porque Julio no los había colocado todavía.

—¿Otra tarta para doscientas personas? —preguntó Fernando con escepticismo—. No va a dar tiempo a que se hornee.

—Yo te ayudo a golpe de varita. —Amaia le sonrió, con cariño.

—No sabrá igual —suspiró él.

—Si la haces tú, estará rica, seguro —Amaia le guiñó un ojo.

—_E'to_ _e'_ como las bodas de Caná: la Virgen María convenciendo a _Cri'to_ de que haga _milagro'_ —murmuró Gloria al oído de Fermín y él se echó a reír.

—No tenemos existencias —insistió Fernando.

—Yo voy a donde haga falta a _comprá_ —intervino Gloria, con determinación.

—¡Pero si son casi las nueve!

—Una hora _meno_ en Canaria y en Portugal. ¡Y en el _hemi'ferio_ sur todavía _e'_ de día!

—Y te vas a ir a Chile a comprar levadura, ¿no? —se mofó Fernando.

—Tengo una amiga en una agencia de viaje en Córdoba que me hace _de'cuento_ seguro para un _tra'lador_ _trasalántico_. De _lo'_ que marean.

—Bueno, no creo que sea necesario recurrir a tanto —la apaciguó Amaia—. Yo creo que en Bera mismo habrá algo abierto para que pueda ir Gloria.

—¿Y va a llevar las bolsas de la compra ella sola? —se rió Fernando—. Si esta hecha un guiñapo. Gloria, guapa, tienes que comer más, que te vas a quedar en los huesos.

—Don Fernando, _u'té_ ya pone _pega'_ solo por _ponerla'_.

—Que no, mujer, que es que me gusta tomarte el pelo.

—Muy bonito, don Fernando, muy bonito.

—Yo la acompaño —se escuchó hablar Fermín—. Total, no puedo volver dentro hecho un pincel, ¿no?

—Pero si... —iba a decir Fernando.

—Él la acompaña —cortó Amaia por lo sano—. Pues ya está. Idos ya, que no hay tiempo que perder.

—¡Pero les tendré que decir qué tienen que comprar! —protestó Fernando y su mujer se rió y le dijo que era verdad, que les redactara una lista.

Veinte minutos después se aparecieron Fermín y Gloria en el municipio para buscar todos los ingredientes para la tarta. Buscando una tiendecita abierta, caminaba Gloria a toda prisa por las calles, seguida de un aturdido Fermín, que empezaba a pensar que se debía de haber vuelto loco para meterse en aquel tinglado. No había luces encendidas.

—Yo debería _colgá_ el delantal —suspiró ella—. Ser camarera no _e'_ lo mío. Amaia fue muy amable al _ofrece'me_ el _pue'to_, pero seguro que alguien podría _serví_ _musho_ _mejó_ que yo.

—¿Quería mucho ser camarera?

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—No. En _a'soluto_, pero necesitaba el dinero. _E'toy_ intentando _ahorrá_. ¡Ahí un sitio abierto! ¡Corra, señor Aguirre!

Gloria se echó efectivamente a correr y Fermín tardó poco en seguirla hasta entrar un tiendecita de ultramarinos. El dependiente les avisó de que estaba cerrando, pero Gloria le puso ojitos y mil por favores y al final él terminó por ceder a condición de que se dieran prisa.

—¿Para qué necesita el dinero, si no es indiscreción? —preguntó Fermín con curiosidad al salir de la tienda, cargado hasta arriba de bolsas.

—No, bueno... me da algo de vergüenza, pero... —Gloria se sonrojó—. Me _gu'taría_ abrir una casa editorial.

—¿Una casa editorial?

—Sí. _E_ algo ambicioso para una _shica_ de _veintisei_ _año_, ¿no? Pero hace _tre_ que terminé la carrera y...

—¿Qué estudió?

—_Hi'pánica_.

—Ya veo.

—Pero no quiero _se_ profesora. _E'tuve_ haciendo _prá'tica_ como correctora en Summa Magia, en Santander... ¿La conoce?

—Sí, sí, claro...

—Bueno, _pue_ me _gu'tó_ _musho_ la _e'periencia_ y ahora se me ha _metío_ entre ceja y ceja _se'_ editora y _aceptá_ _autore_ tanto _muggle_ como _brujo_ —Gloria se ruborizó—. Ahora va a _pensá_ que _e'toy_ loca, ¿no?

—Solo un poco —Fermín sonrió—. ¿Qué nos falta? Porque ahí estoy viendo un eroski...

Mientras terminaban de aprovisionarse, Fermín miraba de soslayo a su compañera de desventuras y pensaba en toda la ilusión e iniciativa que ella tenía y que a él le faltaban. Hacía un década, acababa de terminar la carrera con sueños de montar empresas, de comenzar proyectos y comerse el mundo; ahora se conformaba con un sueldo fijo y con la mediocridad porque no tenía madera ni vocación de maestro y lo sabía. En cambio, aquella chica...

Cuando regresaron al restaurante, dejaron todo en manos de Fernando y Amaia y cada uno se fue por su lado. Gloria a servir, con Julio y el resto de camareros y Fermín con sus compañeros de mesa, Enrique y Marina y sendos cónyuges. Marina lo miró de arriba a abajo nada más llegar.

—Pues te has tirado un buen rato, pero te dejaron impecable, ¿eh? ¿Tienen lavadora y secadora ahí dentro o qué?

—Algo así —Fermín se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿me perdí mucho?

—En realidad, no. Mientras llegaba el postre, salió el padrino a contar chistes —contestó Enrique—. Pero mi mujer tiene ganas de bailar ya, ¿verdad, Irene?

—Yo siempre tengo ganas de bailar —respondió ella, muy ufana.

—¿Y va a haber tarta después del accidente? —preguntó Marina.

—Me da que sí —Fermín sonrió.

—¿Tenían una de repuesto? —inquirió ella con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento, salio Julio, el camarero que había tropezado con el carrito de las copas, con la nueva tarta y hasta Fermín se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Fernando y Amaia se las habían ingeniado para prepararla. Aunque no fuera ni tan grande ni tan vistosa (y, como había dicho Fernando, no sabría igual con magia que con su ratito en el horno), era una tarta y sabía de uno a su derecha que se la iba a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

—A lo mejor deberías esconderte debajo de la mesa, Fer, por si acaso —se cachondeó Enrique.

—Qué gracioso...

Después del postre, pusieron barra libre y música. Si bien el baile lo inauguraron la pareja de recién casados, con un vals de Tchaikovsky muy ensayado, Fermín sonrió al ver cómo sus padres eran los segundos en salir a la pista. Irene y Enrique no tardaron tampoco en imitarlos. Marina y Andrés los siguieron poco después y le dejaron solo en la mesa, observando como todo el mundo, brujos y _muggles_, iban y venían riendo, bailando y charlando. Miró a Mario y a su mujer una vez más, perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, al principio de una etapa nueva, en el primer paso de un camino juntos. Volvió a apoderarse de él la añoranza...

—¿Puedo sacarte a bailar, Fermín? —escuchó decir a su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Amaia Vilamaior lo sonrió.

—Faltaría más —contestó él.

—Mi señor esposo está ocupado esta noche, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de compartir el baile con el segundo caballero más guapo de la fiesta, ¿no te parece?

—Me saca usted los colores, sanadora Vilamaior —se rió Fermín mientras ofrecía el brazo a la bruja para llevarla y marcarse un rock and roll.

Amaia se rió un rato de la forma de moverse de Fermín, que fruncía los labios, asentía con la cabeza y flexionaba ligeramente las rodillas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a darse cuenta de que Fermín no estaba disfrutando, de que todas las risas eran solo un escaparate para despistar. En sus ojos no había el menor asomo de alegría o diversión, sino un velo de oscuridad y amargura.

Amaia apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del mago y lo miró con preocupación; él dejó de hacer el ganso por un momento para devolverle la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Fermín?

—Claro...

—¿Seguro?

Fermín chasqueó la lengua y se llevó la mano a la cabeza hasta pasársela por el pelo mientras desviaba la vista. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, ni de si debía sincerarse realmente. Miró a Amaia nuevamente y por la dulzura y la humanidad escondida en el azul de sus ojos, cedió a aquel afecto desinteresado y benigno.

—¿Una copa? Necesito un ron de duende para aclararme las ideas.

Amaia asintió y se acercaron a la barra donde pidieron cada uno lo suyo antes de sentarse en una mesa vacía lo más lejos posible de los altavoces.

—¿Tú crees, Amaia, que se puede volver a empezar?

—¿Volver a empezar?

—Sí. —Fermín asintió, muy serio.

—¿Cómo volver a empezar? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy seguro... Supongo que... a volver a perseguir los sueños de la juventud.

—Tú eres joven, Fermín.

—No lo siento así. Cuando murió mi esposa, la razón para no derrumbarme del todo era mi hija, pero aún así, cuando me miro a mí mismo me descubro cansado, triste... asustado.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Fermín cruzó y descruzó las manos, respiró fuerte y finalmente, contestó:

—Al fracaso.

—No se puede huir del fracaso. —Amaia sonrió y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas—. Nadie te puede garantizar que no te vayas a equivocar.

—Sí, lo sé, los planes se malogran.

—O no. A veces pueden salir bien, pero no nos definimos por nuestras derrotas ni por nuestras victorias, gracias a Dios.

—No estoy yo tan seguro.

—¿Y qué mayor derrota hay que pasar por la vida de puntillas?

—Quizás una vida de decepciones.

—Pero tú tienes un gran deseo dentro, Fer. Tú lo quieres todo de la vida. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Y qué si es un imposible?

—¿Y si no lo es? ¿Podrías miras para otro lado y hacerte el tonto si existiera la mínima posibilidad de una vida plena?

—Creía que sí.

—¿Creías?

—Eh... Esta noche he visto a esa chica andaluza, Gloria. Bueno, ella... Tiene una idea disparatada y anda por la vida jugando al dominó con los carritos de comida para terminar de jefa editorial —Fermín sonrió para sus adentros—. Me ha parecido una locura y, al mismo tiempo... Me ha abierto una herida que tenía... muy bien maquillada... Da igual. Gracias por escucharme, Amaia, creo que... Me voy a tomar un poco el aire y despejarme. Me duele un poco la cabeza...

Fermín se levantó, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta el restaurante cuando ella volvió a llamarlo:

—Fermín.

Fer se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amaia.

—Sí se puede volver a empezar. Yo lo hice.

Con el ron del duende en el gaznate y mente y corazón atribulados, salió Fermín al exterior, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella última frase de Amaia ni su forma de mirar. Elevó la vista al cielo y vio los cuernos de la luna nueva, blanca y aun tan fina, resplandeciente en el aquel cielo tan oscuro y, aún así, tan plagado de estrellas.

Cuando era adolescente y estudiaba Astronomía en la escuela de magia, se había sentido afortunado de saberlas allí y admirarlas, consciente de su historia y confidente de algunos de sus secretos. Y es que, fascinado, se había empapado de libros en la bibliotecas muggles y en los de la casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo aun a costa de enfrentarse a los abucheos de algún que otro cuadro del corredor de los Energúmenos (aunque entonces no le había importado). Todo porque una vez había mirado por el telescopio con su padre y sus hermanos Lope y Nuño desde el monte Urgull y se había maravillado al contemplar Saturno y sus anillos en todo su esplendor. Habían hecho vivac después y habían hablando de constelaciones y mitos hasta el amanecer. El firmamento se le había antojado un lienzo en el que algún genio había dispuesto una estela de luces infinitamente hermosa para que fuera mapa para buscadores de tesoros, brújula para desorientados, inspiración para artistas bloqueados y esperanza para soñadores. Y él se había clasificado en este último grupo.

«¿Podrías miras para otro lado y hacerte el tonto si existiera la mínima posibilidad de una vida plena?». Fermín sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

—... _y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna..._

Fermín pegó un respingo.

En un rincón, estaba la camarera de la melena rizada, canturreando para sí mientras miraba al cielo, sin percatarse de que él estaba presente.

—Eh, ejem —Fer forzó una tos y ella lo miró.

—Oh, perdone. Lo siento. Qué vergüenza —dijo Gloria con su deje andaluz y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—En realidad, no ha menguado —comentó él para romper el hielo—. Está... está creciendo.

—¿Cómo?

—La luna. Es luna nueva, no está menguando.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella—. No, si era solo una canción. ¿Te gusta Mecano? —Esta vez Gloria se había olvidado de llamarlo de usted, pero a Fermín le gustó el cambio—. Bueno, da igual —Gloria se sonrojó—. Sé que es luna nueva. El influjo de la luna es muy importante en mi Tradición. Mi padre me ha machacado con las fases durante años y años... ¿Has oído hablar del Cábala?

—Eh, no... ¿Tradición Sufita?

Gloria asintió.

—En mi familia, hay un batiburrillo de sangre mágica musulmana, mozárabe y judía, de acuerdo con las pesquisas del afamado erudito Luis Lucena —Gloria puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién?

Gloria se echó a reír y a Fermín le pareció que tenía una risa bonita.

—Mi padre.

—Ah. Bueno... Será mejor que vuelva dentro...

—Vale —Gloria sonrió—. A mí me quedan todavía dos minutos de descanso.

—Estupendo, que los disfrutes... —Fermín le dio la espalda y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, cambió de opinión y volvió sobre sus pasos—. ¡Gloria!

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Sí?

—Yo tengo dinero.

—¿Perdona? —Gloria arqueó una ceja.

—No me entiendas mal. Quiero decir que... Tú quieres dinero para abrir una casa editorial. Yo tengo ese dinero. Ahorros. Podría... invertir.

—¿Ahorros?

—Eh, sí, verás, tengo una medalla por la que recibo cierto dinero al año. Bueno, no es mía. Era de mi mujer. Me la entregaron cuando murió al más puro estilo cruz laureada de San Fernando. Sé que suena absurdo, pero...

—¿Tu mujer murió? —Gloria parecía entristecida de repente.

—Eh, sí, pero...

—Oh, cuánto lo siento.

—Gracias. Yo, yo tam... Da igual, lo que intento decir es que quiero invertir mi dinero en tu proyecto. Y me gustaría participar además, quizás como asesor o como socio... No lo sé, pero tengo una licenciatura en Ciencias Empresariales y... Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

* * *

«Ya no persigo sueños rotos,/los he cosido con el hilo de tus ojos./ y te he cantado al son de acordes aún no inventados.»

—Los secretos

_Pero a tu lado_

**Granada, 1991**

Se aflojó la corbata so pena de marearse en medio del festival por asfixia, como si no estuviera ya suficientemente atacado de los nervios. Gracias al triunfo de su primera publicación, iba a celebrar con su socia el despegar de su pequeña empresa con un espectáculo nocturno de flamenco en los jardines nuevos de la Alhambra, pero Fermín no pensaba en su reciente victoria laboral, sino en su compañera de aventuras, que, para colmo de males, llegaba diez minutos tarde. «De cortesía», le habría dicho Pedro, su amigo _granaíno_, que le había enseñado la ciudad por la mañana en su coche de segunda mano mientras escuchaban un disco de Los secretos. «Te echado de menos hoy exactamente igual que ayer», rememoró Fer una vez más y sonrió para sí.

Gloria. Había echado de menos a Gloria. Y la echaba de menos. Incluso aunque llevara solo cinco días sin verla. Si echaba la vista atrás, casi parecía mentira o desvarío el cómo se habían conocido y cómo habían empezado a trabajar juntos. Fermín lo había apostado todo por el todo: había dejado su empleo en el Magisterium y se había volcado en la creación de Casa Aguirluz, la nueva editorial para magos que quisieran publicar dentro y fuera de los barrios mágicos españoles. Poco a poco, Fermín se había vuelto a enamorar. Primero, de la vida. Después de ella...

—¡Fer! —gritó la joven bruja con su cascada de rizos castaños, con la mano alzada mientras corría malamente con sus tacones de aguja—. ¡Estoy aquí!¡Ya he llegado!

Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco, de escote discreto, pero sugerente, sin mangas y con algo de vuelo, apenas dos dedos por encima de la rodilla. Un ligero toque de maquillaje y el pelo suelto. Fermín tragó saliva. Estaba preciosa, como siempre.

Era infinitamente complicado concentrarse en ocasiones teniendo al lado semejante Venus de piel oscura, pero cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que Gloria, además de guapa, era lista, divertida y generosa, Fermín echó el freno. Primero: era su compañera de trabajo y él le sacaba siete años de diferencia. ¡Siete años! ¿Cómo iba a fijarse ella en un hombre viudo, si seguro que se veía con hombres mucho más jóvenes (y probablemente bastante más alegres) que él?

Mejor. Mejor que no se fijara porque... ¿y si acababan saliendo y terminaban mal por el choque generacional y terminaba también su proyecto? De cabeza al paro. Y Fermín tenía una hija a la que alimentar.

Ni siquiera le había hablado de Lola a Gloria todavía. Un momento... ¿por qué no le había hablado de Lola todavía? Si llevaban cuatro meses viéndose toda las semanas por entonces... Pues por lo mismo por lo que le pedía el café solo y sin azúcar por las mañanas antes de que ella llegara, se respondía Fermín consternado. Por lo mismo que intercambiaban miraditas aquí y allá o se quedaban una hora hablando después del trabajo...

¡Por la escoba de Bargota, él, Fermín Aguirre Oyaneder, estaba coqueteando! ¡Con Gloria!

—Fermín, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálido —le había preguntado Gloria esa vez en el local de Madrid el año anterior, mientras leía un manuscrito que le había enviado uno de sus autores promesa.

—Tengo una hija —había soltado Fermín a bocajarro.

Gloria había pestañeado en un intento por procesar la información.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo una hija. Se llama Lola. Cumplió nueve años en mayo.

—Nunca me habías hablado de ella —había dicho Gloria, visiblemente dolida.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

Eso había sido todo lo que se le había ocurrido decir. Se había quedado completamente en blanco. Gloria había cogido sus papeles, se había levantado y se había marchado sin decir una palabra más. Fermín se había sentido miserable.

Por todas las razones equivocadas, pensó entonces. Porque, creía, había perdido a Gloria. Porque ahora que sabía que tenía una hija no querría nada con él y él, contradiciendo todas las pegas teóricas que se había puesto tan solo unos minutos antes, quería estar con Gloria. Maldita fuera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gloria.

—¡Lo siento! Aquí traigo las entradas... ¡Sé que llego tarde! Ay, de verdad que lo siento. Tú que eres tan puntual siempre —las disculpas de Gloria le devolvieron al presente. Fer la sonrió:

—Bueno, solo han sido doce minutos y cuatro segundos.

—Los tienes contados... —Gloria se echó a reír.

—Y sentidos cada uno de ellos. Doce minutos y cuatro segundos sin ti son un suplicio.

—¡Coplero!

—Sí, sí, te ríes, pero me los debes. Me debes doce minutos contigo. Y cuatro segundos.

—Te regalaré treinta si quieres —susurró ella y le dio un beso en los labios—. Y los segundos que hagan falta.

Fermín sonrió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo casi por inercia. Palpó la cajita bien escondidita dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. En realidad, iba a pedirle mucho más de doce o treinta minutos.

—Anda, vamos a entrar, que si no, nos perderemos a tu hermana bailar.

—Sí, ella sí que no me perdonará que lleguemos tarde. ¡Ay, qué ilusión! ¡Nunca he visto los jardines de la Alhambra de noche! ¡Y mira que he estado veces!

Fermín disimuló el nerviosismo como buenamente pudo y paseó lado a lado con la señorita Lucena entre cipreses y flores...

_Por la calle de Alcalá, con las gafas de sol puestas y las manos apoyadas en la cadera, le pilló por banda la bruja andaluza origen y consuelo de todos sus males. Con decisión, se plantó en tres zancadas delante de él para abordarlo, en el momento en que Fer andaba ido y se sentía más tentado de lamentarse por los rincones. Se plantó él, muy tieso. Se plantó ella, muy seria. Los dos como carámbanos de hielo, imperturbables en la acera y a verlas caer._

_—Me da igual —resopló ella._

_—¿Qué te da igual? —preguntó él._

_—Que tengas una hija. Que me hayas mentido me sienta peor que comer polvorones en agosto, pero no me importa que tengas una hija, Fermín Aguire. ¿Me oyes?_

_—¿Y esto a que viene? —Fermín se cuadró._

_Ella no se inmutó._

_—Viene a que te quiero._

_Fermín enmudeció._

_—Te conozco casi tanto como a mí misma —prosiguió Gloria y empezó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano—: cortado, indeciso, con un sentido del ridículo por encima de la media (¡Que ya es decir!), nervioso, terco..._

_—Hombre muchas gracias..._

_—¡No he terminado!_

_—Perdón, perdón..._

_—Con tendencia a la depresión..._

_—¡Joder, Gloria!_

_—...Y caballeroso. Y responsable. Y generoso. Y sincero. Y trabajador. E inteligentísimo. Y bueno como pocos y... Y podría seguir aquí hasta el día del Juicio Final, Fermín, enumerando tus defectos y virtudes, pero dará igual todo lo que tú seas o hagas, porque yo te quiero igual. Te quiero de todas maneras, tal y como eres. Como si tuvieras veinte hijas. —Gloria se quedó sin aire prácticamente—. Y no me vas a echar._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Que no me vas e echar de tu vida, así como así solo porque te entre miedo. Que te está entrando miedo, que lo sé. Pero... —Gloria intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Yo sé que tú también quieres. Estoy segura. Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque... _

_—Te quiero._

_—...aunque me digas que no, yo... ¿Qué?_

_—Que te quiero._

_—¿De verdad? _

_—Sí._

_—¡Que alivio! —exclamó Gloria, echándose a sus brazos. Fermín la estrechó contra sí y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

Habían pasado mucho juntos desde aquel día; habían hecho frente a los obstáculos tanto de índole laboral como familiar (desde la antipatía mutua entre Luis Lucena y Yone Oyaneder hasta los celos abismales de la pequeña Lola Aguirre), pero no se habían rendido, sino que habían seguido juntos y habían vuelto a intentarlo con más ganas después de cada equivocación, por grande o pequeña que fuera.

Por todo ello, aquella noche, después del evento con motivo del Festival Internacional de Música y Danza, Fermín se llevaría a parte a Gloria y le diría algo muy importante. Deesaba algo más que celebrar el haber sacado adelante una editorial. Deseaba empezar algo nuevo.

—Mira, ahí está Macarena. —susurró Gloria, ya en las sillas. La señora de delante les chistó. Gloria puso los ojos en blanco cuando la otra volvió a darse la vuelta.

Sonrió orgullosa al ver a su hermana pequeña taconeando como si le fuera la vida en ello sobre el escenario. Después del primer baile, la gente aplaudió con entusiasmo y Gloria se volvió para mirar a Fermín para saber si estaba disfrutando como ella. Se quedó un poco decepcionada. Bien sabía que al brujo vascón no le gustaba demasiado el canto flamenco, pero la danza siempre le dejaba sobrecogido; en cambio en esta ocasión, parecía que le había dejado algo indiferente. Tal vez estuviera preocupado por algo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás ido.

—No estoy ido.

—Fer...

—Perdona, es que tengo la mente en otra parte.

—¿Es por Lola? ¿Se ha mosqueado porque hayamos quedado hoy?

—No, no es eso. Quiero decir... Se ha enfadado, pero no es eso en lo que estaba pensando...

Aunque Fermín no lo dijera, «enfadarse» era una licencia eufemística que se había tomado para hablar del tema. Cuando le había contado lo que se proponía a su hija, Dolores había enfurecido. Con todo, ello no había servido para disuadirle.

—¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?! —les gritó la señora de alante.

—Anda, ven —Gloria se levanto y le dio un tirón de la chaqueta. Y mientras se alejaban de sus asientos y salían de su sila, Gloria le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Macarena, aun a sabiendas que se iba a llevar reprimenda en casa de todas formas.

Se alejaron un poco en dirección al Generalife, escuchando en silencio el murmullos del agua en las acequias, a ambos lados del paseo.

—No creo que tengamos permitido alejarnos tanto de los jardines nuevos. ¿Nos quedamos junto a las huertas? —susurró Gloria.

—Mira, Gloria, iba a esperar hasta más tarde —Fermín no la hizo caso—, pero... me estoy poniendo histérico.

—¿Esperar a qué?

Fermín la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Vamos...

—Espera —Gloria sacó su varita y apuntó a Fermín y convocó un hechizo desilusionador primero sobre él y luego sobre ella—. Así, por lo menos, no tendremos problemas.

—No deberían poder echarte de aquí. ¿No dice tu padre que uno de tus ancestros vivió aquí?

—De hecho, dos de mis ancestros —puntualizó ella—. Pero eran solo sirvientes, el palacio nunca les perteneció.

—Tecnicismos. Además, a este sitio le gustas —observó Fermín.

Efectivamente, la magia del palacio abrazaba a Gloria, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga. Tal vez por eso, el hechizo desilusionador la había vuelto transparente, como si fuera de cristal. Él, en cambio, seguía opaco.

—Eso es verdad —Gloria sonrió—. Se nota la magia amable, ¿verdad? Es muy dulce.

—Bueno, yo no le caigo muy bien.

Gloria le guiñó un ojo y agregó:

—Tecnicismos.

En el patio de la acequia, callados entre los parterres se dieron de la mano y empezaron a aligerar el paso. Gloria, dejándose llevar por el hechizo del palacio, se subió al bordillo del canal, sin importarle mojarse, de vez en cuando, entre las fuentes. Él no la soltó.

—¿Adónde me lleva este capitán cristiano infiel, que me tiene secuestrada? —se burló ella.

—Ya estamos cerca.

—Habías estado ya en la Alhambra entonces.

—Esta mañana, con Pedro.

—¿Amenábar?

—Sí.

—¿De que le conocías por cierto?

—Coincidimos en los campamentos mágicos, en Picos.

De un salto, Gloria se bajó de la gran acequia y Fermín la cogió del brazo para conducirla hacia otra ala. Tras atravesar la alcoba lateral de la Sala Regia, ascendieron para desembocar en el Patio del Ciprés de la Sultana.

—Cuenta la leyenda que aquí se encontraban en secreto Morayma, la esposa de Boabdil el chico y un caballero noble del linaje de los Abencerrajes —susurró él a su oído.

—Muy romántico... Sí que has prestado atención a Pedro —sonrió Gloria—. Pero le descubrieron y lo convirtieron en la excusa perfecta para asesinar a los treinta y seis líderes de su tribu. El rey de Granada, Muley Hacén, los hizo llamar al patio de los leones y... —Gloria simuló un cuchillo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha al pasarlo en un movimiento horizontal.

—Los mandó matar, lo sé —asintió él—. Además, yo poco tengo de caballero abencerraje. Aunque tú bien pasarías por princesa nazarí. ¿Sabes que más me ha contado Pedro?

—¿Qué te ha contado?

—Que dicen las leyendas de los magos, que una bruja de la servidumbre amaba secretamente al caballero. Y cuando escuchó a los soldados de Muley Hacen yendo hacia el patio, robó a su padre un arcón donde tenía preso un ifrit y lo liberó...

—¿Y el ifrit le concedió tres deseos?

—Solo uno.

—Mecachis en la mar. ¿Y qué pidió? ¿Deseos infinitos?

—No sé por qué, pero en las historias eso nunca se les ocurre.

—Pecan de exceso de honradez. Bueno, ¿y qué pidió entonces?

—Protección para su amado. Así, el genio se hizo invisible y mientras los soldados atacaban, convirtió al Abencerraje en uno de los leones de piedra. Después, le dijo a la bruja, que solo recuperaría su verdadero ser con ayuda de la magia más poderosa de todas y se desapareció en una voluta de humo...

—Pues vaya protección...

—La bruja llevó a Morayma al patio y la convenció para que besara la estatua.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Sí, pero no dio resultado. Morayma se enfadó porque la hubiera molestado, se marchó y dejó a la bruja sola y desconsolada... Se abrazó a su león, se echó a llorar. Sus lágrimas de amor cayeron sobre la roca y transformaron al Abencerraje de nuevo en ser humano.

—Oh. Qué bonito.

—Y él la llevó a este patio, donde se había visto con Morayma, y le juró amor eterno.

—Qué historia tan bonita. ¿Es verdad?

—No lo sé, pero Pedro asegura que él es descendiente de la bruja y el caballero.

—Pedro es un poco fantasma —se rió Gloria—. En cualquier caso, no hay duda de que este es un sitio precioso.

—Por eso lo he elegido.

—¿Me vas a contar ya que te pasa?

—Sí. Verás, he estado pensando mucho.

—Miedo me das.

Fermín hincó una rodilla en el suelo y Gloria abrió los ojos como platos.

—Gloria Lucena, quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Fermín, muy solemne, se sacó la cajita del bolsillo y la abrió. Dentro había una pulsera de plata—. No es un anillo como en las películas americanas, pero puedo prometerte que siempre te amaré. ¿Te...?

—Sí —dijo Gloria en voz queda, sin dejarle terminar. Se puso de rodillas junto a él y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, le abrazó—. Me caso contigo.

* * *

«¿Y qué más da?/Si son cosas de la edad./ ¿Por qué la gente se inventa cien mil razones para hacerte cambiar?»

—Modestia aparte

_Cosas de la edad_

* * *

**Bilbao, 1995**

Maia y Lola caminaban por el puerto hacia el astillero e iban a la cabeza de la comitiva de tíos y primos, que charlaban animadamente los unos con los otros. Maialen observaba a Lola de reojo de vez en cuando, con mirada precavida. Probablemente porque su prima mayor estaba cruzada de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Además, llevaba el pelo corto, muy corto, casi como un chico y desigual, de un lado, más largo que el otro.

—¿Te lo has cortado tú? —preguntó temerosa en euskera.

—Sí. ¿y qué?

—No, nada.

No se atrevió a preguntarle que había su padre al respecto. Quería a su prima, de verdad que sí, pero a veces se ponía de un borde... Su padre le había dicho que eran cosas de la edad y que se le pasaría algún día, pero Maialen había pensado que si eran cosas de la edad, a ella le tocaría pronto porque solo se llevaba un año de diferencia con Lola. En fin, qué se le iba a decir, ya afrontaría el temporal cuando llegara.

—Voy a echar de menos al tío Mikel —le confió a Lola.

Lola miró desvió la mirada hacia el mar y forzó la vista para intentar ver más allá de la línea del horizonte. No pudo.

—Me gustaría irme con él.

—¿No echarías de menos tu casa?

—La voy a echar de menos de todas maneras...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos mudamos.

—¿Os mudáis? —Alarmada, la treceañera abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Adónde?

—A Madrid —Lola casi escupió la última palabra.

Maialen entendió todo de repente. Quedaban explicados el mal humor de Lola e incluso ese horrible corte de pelo. Era su forma de expresar su disconformidad con una decisión más de los adultos... Maia lo sintió. Lo sintió mucho porque iba a echar de menos a Lola incluso más que al tío Mikel. Lola era su prima, pero también era su amiga y siempre habían estado la una para la otra.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó otra vez.

—Porque a la imbécil de Gloria no le gusta el clima. Por eso —Lola de una patada con saña a una lata que encontró tirada en el suelo.

Maialen se guardó muy mucho de decir lo que pensaba. No pensaba que Gloria fuera ninguna imbécil. Era divertida, simpática y cariñosa y hacía muy feliz al tío Fermín. Y el tío Fermín era tan bueno que se merecía una mujer tan genial como Gloria.

—¿Solo por eso?

Lola se encogió de hombros. Su padre y esa también le habían dicho que resultaría más fácil para todos mudarse a donde estaba la sede de la editorial de la que eran copropietarios. Su pequeña empresa estaba creciendo y ambos estaban muy cansados de viajar todos los días... Además, Gloria hacía poco que había vuelto a quedarse en cinta y ya le resultaba muy duro trabajar tan lejos de Guillermo como para encima dejar ahora al bebé en San Sebastián.

Lola pensó en el bebé. No estaba segura de que le gustara mucho la idea de otro niño en casa. Aunque, la verdad, a pesas de todos sus esfuerzos por odiarlo, adoraba a Guillermo; nadie se resistía su medio hermano, con sus ojitos azules de bueno y sus manitas chiquitinas. Era el niño más encantador del planeta entero. ¡Pero otro más y, encima, una niña...! Eso le habían dicho a su madrastra en San Mateo.

Una niña hija de Gloria, a la que su padre iba a querer mucho más que a ella. Aquel pensamiento furtivo que se colaba en su cabeza de tanto en tanto y la hacía sentir muy desgraciada.

Llegaron, por fin, al astillero donde estaba anclado el barco con el que partiría es misma tarde el tío Mikel, el segundo de los trillizos que se iba lejos ahora que Íñigo había entrado en la Orden de San Carlos Borromeo y vivía en Roma. Su tío Joseba se iba a casar pronto con su novia, Sonsoles, y le iba a comprar la casa de San Sebastián a Fermín. Lola suspiró.

Mikel salió al muelle, sonriente, para despedirse de todos los que habían podido ir. El capitán Pinzón se prestó a enseñarle el barco al tío Asier y el primo Lope y, entretanto, los demás montaron casi una fiesta allí durante un buen rato; gritaron, rieron y cantaron canciones, y Lola y Maia se lo pasaron tan bien, que casi se olvidaron de que su tío se marchaba para pasar una buena temporada en alta mar.

Sin embargo, cuando dijeron el último adiós y dieron la espada a la embarcación, Maialen cogió a su prima de la mano y a Lola se le escapó una lagrimita.

—Tú y yo vamos a seguir siendo amigas aunque yo me vaya a Madrid, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, dejando toda su rebeldía en un segundo plano. Maia asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —respondió Maia—. Siempre serás mi amiga, Lola. Siempre.

—¿No me vas a olvidar?

—Ni hablar.

—Vale.

A una distancia prudente, caminaban Gloria y Fermín, que llevaba a su hijo menor dormido en brazos. Gloria se mordió el labio al ver la expresión mortificada de su marido. Cuando le habían dado las nuevas a su hija, la adolescente había tenido un ataque de rabia, había tirado una silla de una patada y se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño para después mutilar su larga melena oscura con las tijeras del estuche del colegio. A Fermín no le preocupaba tanto que fuese díscola, sino que Lola sufriera tanto. No dejaba de sufrir.

Dolores, los dos lo sabían, tenía buen fondo y era más tierna de lo que dejaba ver últimamente, pero había perdido a su madre cuando era solo una niña y seguía siendo una persona herida, a la que le aterrorizaba la idea de perder todo lo demás, empezando por su padre y acabando por su pedacito de mundo.

—A lo mejor deberíamos quedarnos en San Sebastián —susurró Gloria.

—No, es absurdo. Y aunque nos quedáramos, eso no iba a hacer a Lola sentirse mejor —Fermín suspiró y agachó la cabeza—. Todo esa rabia que lleva dentro va más allá de una mudanza.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

Fermín miró a su esposa más enamorado que nunca. Gloria había acogido a Lola, aunque Lola no la hubiera acogida a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —dijo Fermín.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Por hablar en plural.

* * *

«Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo/ y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida/ por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.»

—La oreja de Van Gogh

_La playa_

* * *

**San Sebastián, 2003**

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar en el caserío. No habría necesitado la confirmación de Asier ni la mirada silenciosa de Yone. Es verdad que se había presentado allí sin avisar y que no había respetado el acuerdo al que había llegado con sus padres la noche anterior, peo no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Iba a llevarse a su hija a casa.

No dijo adiós, solo volvió a desaparecerse, con la cabeza a punto de estallarse y, finalmente, la disipó a lo lejos, de espaldas a él, abrazándose a sí misma frente a la inmensidad del mar; la espuma le lamía los pies descalzos.

La playa de la Concha estaba vacía a excepción de aquella solitaria figura, de pie, inmóvil. Las nubes pretendían sepultar el sol del amanecer en el este y un par de gaviotas solitarias sobrevolaban el cielo rumbo norte y graznaban a lo lejos; hacia frío, mas Lola no llevaba abrigo alguno, solo unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de lana. Fermín se quitó su anorak y se acercó a ella despacio para después colocárselo por los hombros. Ella no se inmutó y los dos se quedaron allí, estáticos, mirando el horizonte, de brazos cruzados.

—Yo también lo echaba de menos. —comentó Fermín en voz baja.

—No como yo —murmuró ella—. Tú la has olvidado.

—¿A tu madre? —Lola le miró de lado, con cara triste—. No, nunca podré olvidarla.

—Nunca hablas de ella. Ahora tienes a Gloria, a Guille, a Carmen y a Marcos. Mamá y yo somos parte de otra vida...

—Lola, tú eres mucho más que parte de mi vida. Tú eres mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne. Te quiero con toda mi alma y nada ni nada podrá cambiar eso.

Lola se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre y sollozó:

—Aita, no quiero volver a Madrid. No quiero. Por favor, no me obligues.

Fermín se giró para abrazarla y ella estalló y empezó a llorar más fuere. Poco a poco, empezó a calmarse y a respirar pausadamente.

—Esto no es por Gloria, ¿verdad?

Lola negó con la cabeza, escondida entre los brazos de su padre.

—Es que... tengo veintidós años, aita... y no sé... no sé dónde está mi sitio. No sé quién soy. Me siento tan.. tan sola en Madrid. Y tan enfadada. Por favor, no me obligues a volver.

—Tranquila, tranquila —Fermín le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

—No puedo volver. No encajo en Madrid, ni en tu casa. Solo aquí. Me hace sentir... más cerca de ella.

Ahí estaba. El dolor profundo de Lola, que salía a la luz. Tal vez Fermín había empezado un nuevo camino, pero su pequeña todavía necesitaba algo más de tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma. Fermín se entristeció al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de decir.

—Puedes quedarte en casa de los abuelos.

Lola levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre, algo incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Lola se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos e intentó sonreír un poco. Fermín negó con la cabeza y, para sorpresa de su hija, se sentó en la arena y dijo:

—Sienta, anda. Ven aquí conmigo.

Lola se sentó a su lado y Fermín volvió a mirar el mar antes de sonreír y decir:

—Vamos a hablar de tu madre.

Y Lola se acercó a él según escuchaba a su madre contarle cosas de su querida Laura y, poco a poco, se fue apoyando sobre su hombro, hasta olvidarse del frío, de las nubes y las gaviotas.

La brisa marina le revolvió el pelo y se sintió arropada por los arrullos de las olas. Aunque no se lo dijo a su padre para no interrumpirle, lo supo.

El mar estaba contento.

* * *

**N.d.a** _La última canción es ya del año 2000 y marca el comienzo de otra época, otras generaciones, otro tipo de música: es el fin de un ciclo. La historia ha empezado en San Sebastián y "concluye" también en San Sebastián. Además, es la canción dedicada precisamente al lugar donde se despiden Fer y Lola. Aparte de que es una de las canciones de mi infancia y me he encaprichado y punto ;)_

_Os hará mucha gracia, pero en 1989, el nombre oficial de Bera era Vera de Bidasoa. A partir de 1990 ya no. ¡Juro que no lo he hecho aposta! xD_


	8. Presiones

**PRESIONES**

* * *

**Febrero de 2010**

**Madrid**.

Carmen tenía la vista perdida en la falda plisada y marrón del uniforme. En aquel momento, reflexionaba en silencio sobre el quinto octante de la noche anterior; a juzgar por aquella luna gibada creciente se imaginaba que quedaba poco para el plenilunio. Por otra parte, deducía que el molesto abultamiento sonrosado que había amanecido en su mejilla derecha aquella mañana auguraba, además, la llegada de su San Martín particular: Charo lo denominaba a menudo «la visita de la prima comunista». Resultaba cuando menos curioso que las molestias nunca llegaran solas. Sonrió para sus adentros. Después de todo, la filosofía de esta brujita madrileña en particular siempre había sido a mal tiempo, buena cara (y al bueno, todavía mejor). Ni siquiera se quejó cuando Guille, con la característica mala leche _premonstrual_ de los últimos cuatro meses, le tiró la mochila a la cara con un gruñido para que regresara de Babia y pudieran irse a clase de una vez. Como estaba en su temperamento mantener el tipo en las crisis, hasta en las cotidianas, Carmen se limitó a dedicarle una mirada iracunda. Antes de marcharse, salió Gloria al recibidor todavía en bata y pijama a darles sus respectivas meriendas para el recreo y a desearles buen día.

En el metro, repasó mentalmente por enésima vez si había hecho los deberes, si los había hecho bien, si se le había olvidado algo (no solía ser el caso), qué narices tenía de media mañana… Esas menudencias de las que una se preocupa cuando no quiere hablar de nada con don Gruñón y don Dormido. La mañana transcurrió casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, inmersa en las pequeñas victorias y derrotas de cada día: en la carcajada general cuando el payaso dice la gran tontería pertinente, en los avioncitos de papel confiscados por una profesora de Historia poco transigente y con mucho temario por delante, en el vocerío popular y las estridencias de sillas y mesas arrastradas entre clase y clase; en ese problema de matemáticas que no le cabe a una en la cabeza o esa poesía que aparece por casualidad y que se lee sin querer pero con gusto en una página del libro de Lengua y Literatura cuando la voz monocorde de la profesora de Ciencias Naturales invita a mirar el patio por la ventana y suspirar; en el balonazo que hace sangrar la nariz de Marta Riaza; en el zapato del que chutó y cayó al otro lado de la verja; en ese compañero pesado que se deja siempre la cabeza en casa «¿Tienes un boli?»; en ese maestro piadoso que te susurra al oído la respuesta de la pregunta que te acababa de formular; en la nefasta comida del comedor que las niñas del «ósea, tía» esconden debajo de las bandejas bajo la atenta mirada de aguilucho del vigilante; en las sonrisas de los enanitos con babi a rayas que llegan en fila india y de la mano en pos de la seño Susana; en el sentirse lagartija al tomar el sol de febrero en el patio del recreo, sentada en el banco que ha sido tu reino conquistado toda la secundaria con bufanda, abrigo de plumas, gorro y guantes. En esas cosas.

Al final de la última hora, sonó el ansiado timbre, dejó a medias al profesor novato y entró el caos en 3.º B. Cuando Carmen ya pensaba que nada ni nadie podría separarla durante más tiempo de su madre y la merienda, en el preciso momento en que guardaba el estuche y se levantaba de la silla mientras pensaba en que ya hora de quedar con Ana Mate para hacer aquel dichoso trabajo de Sociales, alguien, alguien mayor, pronunció su nombre y se interpuso en su camino a la puerta. Mecachis.

—Carmen —El profesor de música la sonrió con una amabilidad escandalosa que Carmen reprochó con una mirada nerviosa a la salida mientras se ponía el abrigo—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Maldita su suerte. ¿Por qué «hablar» a aquellas horas intempestivas? ¿Por qué? En fin, por lo menos era Joaquín. Ay, Joaquín. El sustituto (o _Guapito_ como le llamaban con tono de mofa los envidiosos), con sus inexpertos veintisiete añitos y sus rizos negros y aquellos ojos verdes suyos tan bonitos y aquella sonrisa de anuncio que haría derretir la nieve de los polos antes que el calentamiento global. «Toma pan y moja», pensó Carmen con los ojos en blanco, pero se obligó a reaccionar y a ser razonable, por su propio bien:

—Tengo baile —se excusó ella—. Me tengo que ir pitando.

—Solo será un momento.

—Bueno.

«Mal, Carmen, mal. Haber dicho que no. Tendrías que haber dicho que no...»

—Me han dicho que bailas muy bien. —Carmen no afirmó ni desmintió nada, pero frunció el ceño. Ya se imaginó por donde iban a ir los tiros—. Queremos hacer algo especial para la jornada de puertas abiertas y...

—No me gusta bailar en público —se apresuró a decir ella, tan rápido que se comía casi los monosílabos.

El profesor abrió los ojos de par en par, como si no diera crédito y es que Carmen se comía el mundo sin patatas y sin una pizca de la timidez propia de la edad: nada parecía darle vergüenza, nada la intimidaba y podía con todos y con todo. Además de buena estudiante, delegada del curso y líder nata, era la personalización del desparpajo, la desenvoltura encarnada, la cabeza de todos los saraos y la estrella bajo la luz de los focos. ¡Era Carmen!

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué?

—Da igual. Es una larga historia y yo me tengo que ir...

—Espera, espera. Todavía no te he hecho la propuesta. Y no tendrás que bailar en público.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—Bueno.

«No, bueno no, Carmen. Bueno nada. Que te tienes que ir. Y tienes muchas cosas que hacer...».

—Estamos pensando en hacer varios números de bailes regionales de las distintas Comunidades Autónomas en primaria y secundaria para el _Open day_. Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a pensar las coreografías y hemos pensado en ti porque sabemos que te gusta la danza y el folclore... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podrías echarnos una mano?

«Ya tienes que hacer muchos deberes. Y el dichoso trabajo ese. Y que estudiar magia. Y que estudiar Tradición con el abuelo Luís. Y que ir a danza. ¡Y vida social, Carmen! ¡Tienes vida social!».

—Bueno.

—¿De verdad?

Carmen sonrió débilmente.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Carmen! ¡Cuánto me alegro! Pues tendremos una reunión durante el recreo del comedor del lunes, ¿vale?

Carmen asintió mientras pensaba: «¿El recreo de comedor? Eres idiota, Carmen: i-dio-ta.»

* * *

A la puerta del Sagrados Corazónes, niños y padres armaban jaleo al más puro estilo cuatro y media de la tarde, pero una voz en un grupo de adolescentes destacó un momento por encima de las demás:

—¡Es un atropello! ¡Un atentado contra la liberta de pensamiento! No hay justicia en este país. En verdad os digo que debería estar prohibido que profes buenorros impartieran clase, ¡Prohibido! ¿habéis oído? ¡Es un delito! ¡Un delito criminal que debería estar penado por ley! Yo te voy a enumerar las razones, Ana, y tú prométeme que escribirás un ensayo o algo así sobre este tema. Lo enviaremos al Ministerio de Educación y cultura, conseguiremos firmas y detendremos este... este... este... ¿cómo se dice?

—Pues no sé, Carmen, ¿qué quieres decir?

—¡TRÁFICO DE INFLUENCIAS! ...O algo así.

—¿Tráfico de influencias?

—Razón número uno: es imposible concentrarse en clase.

—Yo sí que...

—Razón número dos: se deteriora el material escolar. Por lo menos, los libros de Soraya Moreno están llenos de Soraya corazón Joaquín y Señora de Joaquín Silvestre...

—Y babas —apuntó Esteban, del que se sabía que bebía por los vientos por Soraya desde primero de la ESO.

—Y babas —repitió Carmen encantada—. Razón número tres... ¿pero qué haces, Ana? Saca papel y boli y escribe algo de lo que estoy diciendo, por la escoba de... por el amor de Dios, quiero decir. La escoba. Ja. —Carmen se rió sola—. La escoba...

—¿La escoba?

—¿No te sabes la canción? —Carmen abrió muchísimo los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa y después empezó a canturrear moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente—. _Si yo tuviera una escoba, si yo tuviera una escoba, si yo tuviera una escoba... cuántas cosas barrería._

—Menuda chorrada —desdeñó Ana al instante.

—Pues sí —asintió Carmen—. A ver, tercera razón: es imposible decir que no al David de Miguel Ángel cuando te pone ojitos.

—En el fondo, le has dicho que sí porque te ha gustado la idea y lo sabes —opinó Gonzalo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Qué va!

—¡Carmen! Que llevamos un rato buscándote...—gruñó Guille detrás de los cuatro alumnos de tercero. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y Ana, Esteban y Gonzalo retrocedieron de repente.

—¡Por fin! ¿Y mamá? ¿Qué hay de merienda?

—No hay merienda. Y no ha venido mamá.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no hay merienda?

—Vamos, que nos ha venido a buscar Lola y no le gusta esperar.

—Jo, y a mí me gusta merendar, no te digo...

Carmen se fue arrastrando los pies detrás de su hermano mayor a pesar del coro de risas que dejaba a sus espaldas. Marcos y una Lola de ceño fruncido los esperaba en la esquina. Caminaron calle abajo en dirección al estadio del Real Madrid donde pensaban encontrar algún rincón donde desaparecerse.

—Ya era hora, Carmentxu, jolín —le reprochaba Lola—. ¿Dónde estabas? Que te tengo que llevar a ti primero a baile...

—Es que el profe de música me ha entretenido.

—Pues bien que charlabas con tus amigos en la puerta —masculló Guille, malhumorado...

—¡Porque no os he visto!

—Anda ya...

Carmen se mordió la lengua porque, aunque tenía muchas ganas de replicar y enfadarse con Guille, sabía que su hermano estaba pasando por una época de adaptación muy dura. Para distraerse, en cuanto pusieron distancia con el resto de escolares, Carmen comenzó a canturrear con algún que otro desafine:

—_Si yo tuviera una escoba, si yo tuviera una escoba, si yo tuviera una escoba... cuántas veces volaría._

* * *

**Sevilla.**

Bailar bulerías durante hora y media con el estómago vacío sabiéndose a kilómetros y kilómetros de la nevera de su casa se le hizo cuesta arriba. La tía Macarena la tuvo que corregir veinte veces la postura aquí y allá. Y el ritmo. Demasiado lento. Demasiado rápido. Y las palmas. Y a empezar de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez...

Los brazos en alto, los brazos volando, giro, vuelta «¿qué tengo de deberes?», brazos, vuelta, vuelta, brazos, pie derecho «¡No le he dicho a Ana lo del trabajo! ¡Soy idiota! Estaba tan obcecada con lo de las coreografías...», vuelta, taconeo, patada, cabeza inclinada, brazos arriba, taconeo «¡Por la escoba de bargota! ¿Qué voy hacer con las coreografías? ¿Y cuándo lo pienso? A lo mejor el fin de semana...», brazos en cruz, vuelta, más rápido, giro, giro, brazos «¿Pero y las clases de magia? ¡Todavía no he practicado Transfiguraciones!», taconeo, taconeo, brazos, taconeo, brazos, giro, vuelta, brazo hacia adelante, al suelo, mira al frente, suenan las tripas «tengo hambre», manos, cara, manos, taconeo, tac, tac, tac, un dos tres, un dos tres «Guillermo está insoportable. Pero aquella noche lo escuché llorar en su cuarto y...», mala pisada, tropezón, caída al suelo, golpe. Carmen aulló de dolor...

—¡Au!

—Desde el principio —insistió Macarena.

Volvió a sonar la música, el punteo de la guitarra clásica... «Guille»... Los brazos en alto, los brazos volando, giro, vuelta «ahora le ha dado con lo del deporte», brazos, vuelta, vuelta, brazos, pie derecho «claro, es por la esperanza de vida de los licántropos...», vuelta, taconeo, patada, cabeza inclinad, brazos arriba, taconeo «papá y mamá están tan cansados últimamente», brazos en cruz, vuelta, más rápido, giro, giro, brazos «Mamá no ha podido venir hoy», taconeo, taconeo, brazos, taconeo, brazos, giro, vuelta, brazo hacia adelante, al suelo, mirada al frente...

—¡Mal, Carmen! Desde el principio.

Carmen miró al techo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

«Piensa en otra cosa y alza los brazos, Carmen. Espero que el abuelo se olvide de darme clases hoy», brazos en alto, los brazos volando, vuelta, vuelta, brazos, pie derecho, vuelta, taconeo «no estoy siguiendo el ritmo ni los pasos. No era así...», manos, cara, manos, taconeo, tac, tac, tac, un dos tres, un dos tres «...», vuelva, vuelta, torsión, vuelta, doble vuelta, giro, punteo de guitarra, «Guille»...

—¿Pero qué te pasa hoy, Carmen!

—Ay, no sé tía,

—Estás demasiado tensa.

—...

—No te concentras.

—...

—Y fallas en cosas tontísimas.

—...

—Creí que lo de seguir el ritmo ya lo teníamos superado, Carmen, de verdad.

—...

—¿Estás segura de que has practicado?

—Sí, tía... No, es que no me ha dado tiem...

—No pongas excusas. Estoy decepcionada contigo, Carmen.

—...

—Anda, ya es la hora. Coge tus cosas y vete.

—Sí... ¿No me llevas tú?

—No, hoy viene tu abuelo para lecciones de Tradición... Luego te deja en casa.

Carmen apretó los labios y contuvo las lágrimas por segunda vez.

* * *

**Córdoba.**

Si quería buscarle lado bueno a pasarse una hora de siete a ocho en Córdoba, Carmen podía pensar en que, por lo menos, es esta ocasión, no iban a tener que memorizar ningún capítulo de un polvoriento grimorio familiar, sino que el abuelo había decido que Soledad, Alejandro, Marcos y ella practicaran el duelo de varitas. No obstante, Carmen no podía dejar de pensar en la ausencia repetida de su hermano mayor en aquellas sesiones de magia y usos de la Tradición materna, así que salió bastante mal parada en todos los enfrentamientos con Soledad y Alejandro, cosa que el abuelo pasó por alto con paciencia porque, al fin y al cabo, los dos eran mayores que ella; sin embargo, le cayó una buena cuando su hermano de diez años la pilló por sorpresa en una argucia que podía haber contrarrestado con un hechizo sencillo para luego desarmarla sin encontrar resistencia. Carmen apretó los labios, bajó la cabeza y aguantó el chaparrón. Finalmente, acabó sentada en un banco de piedra bajo un higuera, hecha polvo...

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

La abuela Paloma se sentó a su lado, portando consigo una estupenda bandeja surtida de pastas de chocolate. Carmen suspiró y se recostó contra el hombro de su cariñosa muy muggle benefactora mientras su mano hacía una incursión por la bandeja.

—Hoy todo me sale mal, abuela —Carmen le pegó un mordisco a una galleta—. Todo.

—¿Es por tu abuelo? ¿Ha sigo más bruto de la cuenta? Que le regaño, ¿eh? Tú ni caso. —Paloma le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Ya sabes que es un poco gruñón, pero te quiere mucho, ¿eh?

No se trataba de su abuelo, en realidad. Carmen trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar qué sentía, pero no las encontró. Murieron en la garganta y terminaron por ahogarse antes vibrar en las cuerdas vocales. No comunicó la tristeza porque en su cabeza los pensamientos hacían demasiado ruido. Quizás lo más sencillo era hacer que no pasaba nada.

—No es eso, abuela. Da igual. —Carmen sonrió—. Y gracias por las galletas.

—De nada, cielo. Pero que sepas que, si fuera bruja, te mandaba a casa de un abracadabra ahora mismo. Que es viernes y deberías estar con tus amigas y no lanzando maleficios a tus primos...

—He quedado luego para ir al cine —le explicó Carmen.

—¿El cine? Ay, qué bien. Qué apetecible. ¿Y qué vais a ver?

—No sé —Carmen se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, a lo mejor le pido a Pilar que me ayude con unos hechizos para Transfiguraciones. Mañana tengo clases de magia y como no he podido practicar en toda la semana y a ella se le dan muy bien...

Paloma no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando a su nieta con cara de preocupación.

* * *

**Madrid**

Iba a llegar tarde. Carmen revolvía las cajones de la ropa interior para encontrar unas braguitas y un sujetador apropiado mientras escuchaba a su hermana cantar en inglés. Cogió una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta roja, unos vaqueros a toda prisa y, con la toalla bajo el brazo, salió disparada al pasillo. Se encerró en el baño y se miró al espejo con los ojos entrecerrados. No tenía el pelo sucio o, por lo menos, podía aguantar. Buscó en los cajones...

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!¡ ¿Dónde está el gorro de ducha?!

—¿Para qué quieres una trucha?

—¡No me hace ninguna gracia, papá! ¡Quiero un gorro de ducha!

—¿Para qué quiere Carmen una trucha? —se oyó decir a Marcos.

—¡Que quiero un gorro de duchaaaaaaaaa!

Cuando nadie respondió, Carmen refunfuñó que era una incomprendida y ahí se quedó el asunto. Huelga decir que Carmen acabó por lavarse la cabeza de todas maneras. Hubiera tardado escasos segundos en secárselo con un hechizo, pero no le dio la real gana. Empezaba a reconcomerle la rabia y a estar un poco harta de poner buena cara a la adversidad. Después de ponerse los calcetines y calzarse en su cuarto, se apoderó del bolso de piel que colgaba del perchero detrás de la puerta. De camino a la entrada principal, se chocó con su madre que se llevó una mano a la cintura y le dijo:

—¿Pero adónde vas?

—¡He quedado!

—No te puedes ir con el pelo mojado.

—Que sí...

—¡Vas a coger una neumonía!

—¡Haberme pasado la puta trucha de los cojones!

—¿Qué manera es esa de hablar a tu madre! —replicó Gloria, enfadada.

—Se la va a cargar —murmuró Marcos saliendo del baño.

—¡Adiós! —contestó Carmen.

—¡Carmen, ven aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó su madre.

—¡Me voy!

—¡María del Carmen Aguirre Lucena, ni un paso más o estás castigada!

A Carmen se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas, pegó un grito de exasperación y tiró el bolso contra el suelo, muerta de rabia. Se apoyó sobre la pared y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. De repente le dio la sensación de que se le había olvidado cómo se respiraba. Ella se había esforzado, de verdad que sí. Se había esforzado por hacer lo que todo el mundo quería que hiciera, pero le había salido todo mal. No paraba de salirle todo el mal. Y seguro que ahora, encima, la castigaban, y ni siquiera podía hacer lo que de verdad quería hacer. ¡Tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos!

—Pero, tranquila, hija ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó su madre, asustada, acercándose a ella y colocándole la mano en el hombro.

—¡Que quiero salir con mis amigas un rato! ¡Solo un rato! ¡JOLÍN! —gritó Carmen.

—Bueno, pero tampoco es para ponerse así, cariño... Yo solo decía que te secaras el pelo.

—¡Me da igual el maldito pelo! —respondió Carmen mirando a la pared como si nada más existiera en el mundo—. ¡Me quiero ir!

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Lola, que salía de repente al pasillo al escuchar el alboroto.

—Carmen está loca —susurró Marcos.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Me volvéis todos loca! ¡Loca! —gritó Carmen desde el suelo.

—Ya está Carmen haciéndose la mártir... —Guille asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y frunció el ceño.

Carmen giró la cabeza para mirarlo y él tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás. A los ojos de su hermana asomaban chispas. Se sentía traicionada y es que ella había intentado ser comprensiva con su hermano y guardarle las espaldas. Se había preocupado por él y lo había echado de menos y lo único que Guille tenía para ella eran palabras desdeñosas y desaires. ¿Es que no la quería ni un poco? Carmen se levantó lentamente ante los ojos atónitos de su madre, todavía muda por aquel pronto adolescente. Tomó aire solemnemente, como si recogiera toda su dignidad y la almacenara en la punta de la nariz y miró a su madre con expresión orgullosa:

—Lo siento, mamá. No quería decir palabrotas.

—...

—¿Me puedo ir?

Gloria asintió. Carmen les dio la espalda —la espalda mojada porque su pelo chorreaba agua a raudales—, recogió su bolso unos metros más alante y dejó el pasillo, con paso decidido. Todos escucharon el portazo al salir.

—Tranquilos —dijo Lola de repente—. Solo necesita tomar el aire un rato.

* * *

Pilar constató que su mejor amiga llegaba cuarto de hora tarde sin necesidad de mirar el reloj al ver la expresión apurada de la muchacha morena que subía las escaleras de la boca de metro de Plaza de Cataluña. La miró de refilón y no dijo nada, pero no había dejado de notar que llevaba el pelo húmedo y tiritaba al contacto con el aire helado. Puesto que se conocían al dedillo la una a otra, sin necesidad de la telepatía emocional de su amiga Charito, Pilar se olía que algo debía de haber pasado sin necesidad de palabras del tipo:

—¿Y si pasamos de la película?

Pilar, sin mutar la expresión, como venía siendo su costumbre desde el principio de los tiempos, asintió de medio lado con suavidad, como habría concedido privilegios la emperatriz de todas las Rusias.

Carmen sonrió. El simple hecho de ver a Pilar ya suponía un respiro.

Existía entre ellas un conexión especial que ninguna habría sido capaz de describir con palabras y existía desde siempre, desde el día que se vieron por primera vez en clase de magia. La suya no era una relación de afinidad, como hubiera podido ser la de dos personas que comparten una afición o unas convicciones determinadas (aunque hubiera ideas en las que naturalmente pudieran coincidir), sino más bien en una relación de complementariedad de caracteres, lo que uno no tenía, lo poseía la otra y de algún modo, encontraban descanso y apoyo en sus diferencias.

El día de su primer encuentro, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Carmen fue el silencio que envolvía a Pilar. Era un ser menudo y discreto, que se movía sin apenas hacer ruido, que hablaba poco, que callaba mucho, que comunicaba con los ojos y con las manos más que con la voz. En cambio, a Pilar lo que le gustó de Carmen fue toda la música que llevaban sus pasos, lo dicharachera, lo bulliciosa y lo explosiva que podía llegar a ser. La una encontraba a la primera interesante y tranquila y la otra a la una, emocionante y divertida, pero nadie, ni tan siquiera ellas, podría haber predicho la unión entre dos criaturas tan dispares.

A menudo, Carmen pensaba que, aunque dijeran que la diferencia entre los amigos y la familia, es que a los primeros los puede uno elegir, en realidad, no es cierto. Que los amigos no los elegía uno, sino que aparecían en el camino, de repente, como un regalo, cuando uno menos se lo esperaba y, que lo que verdaderamente estaba en mano de cada uno no era crear la amistad de la nada, sino cuidarla. Como Pilar, ella y Charo se cuidaban entre sí. A propósito...

—¿Dónde está Charo?

—No ha podido venir al final. ¿Damos un paseo y me cuentas? —sugirió Pilar—. Podemos ir al Arpegio.

—No. Vamos al parque.

El parque era el parque entre el ayuntamiento y General Zabala, la calle en la que vivían los Calatayud. Así que empezaron a descender por la avenida de Príncipe de Vergara y a la altura de la estatua de la paloma de la paz, comenzó Carmen a alzar los brazos y, de forma inconsciente, a bailar sus bulerías mientras hablaba de aquel día infierno en el que había dicho al mundo que sí, que bueno, y el mundo le había puesto de manifiesto lo decepcionaba que estaba.

—Pues di que no la próxima vez y ya está.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

Carmen bajó los brazos de golpe y dejó de bailar. No se sentía del todo cómoda con esa pregunta. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero sabes lo que verdaderamente me fastidia?

—¿El qué?

—Mi hermano. Desde que se convierte en lobo en luna llena me saca de quicio. ¿Por qué no puede ser amable por una vez? ¡Yo lo intento continuamente!

—Prueba a dejar de intentarlo.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque le quiero —contestó Carmen, tajante.

—¿Y no será que quieres que te quiera?

—Bueno, eso también... —Carmen pestañeó—. ¿Crees que por eso le digo a todo el mundo que sí?

—Puede.

Llegaron al pequeño anfiteatro de piedra frente al auditorio y Carmen se colocó en medio de la plaza y empezó a bailar, dejando la mente totalmente en blanco. Se concentró solo en los movimientos porque al fin y al cabo, por allí no pasaba nadie en aquel momento y solo Pilar estaba mirando. La devolvieron a la realidad los aplausos de su amiga.

—Yo es que... es que quiero ser perfecta, Pilar.

—¿Para qué ser perfecta cuando se es genial? —preguntó Pilar, mirando al cielo—. A mí me gustaría no ser torpe en la escoba, bailar como tú y ser tan sociable también. Se me da fatal la gente...

—Entonces tú también quieres que te quieran, ¿no?

Pilar sonrió a Carmen.

—Será eso.

En ese momento, pasaron por la acera de Príncipe de Vergara dos chicos, calle abajo, en la misma dirección que estaban siguiendo ellas en un principio. Carmen les siguió con la mirada. Le sonaban de algo. Uno de ellos, algo feíllo y escuchimizado miró hacia atrás al sentirse observado y, con descaro, le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a mirar al frente. Carmen se echó a reír. Pues claro, eran Alfie Cattemole y su primo Darío Vallejo, dos magos de algunos cursos por encima de ellas. Si no recordaba mal, el guapetón de Darío había pasado por su casa alguna vez para quedar con Guille...

—¿Qué hace ese par por Prosperidad? —murmuró Pilar.

—Ni idea. ¿Los seguimos? —propuso Carmen, no sin cierta malicia.

—¿Pero no íbamos al parque?

—Eres tú la que ha preguntado qué hacen por tu barrio, mona.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Eso es que sí.

Cogió Carmen de la muñeca a Maripili y tiró de ella hacia la acera y vieron a los chicos ya más allá del ayuntamiento en dirección a Lope de Oyos. Los siguieron entre risitas por hacer el tonto hasta verlos desaparecer al doblar una esquina. Cuando ellas alcanzaron aquel punto se habían esfumado ya.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece, Carmentxu?

—A ver.

—Que han entrado en el Museo de la Ciudad.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Y para qué iban a entrar en un museo?

—¿Y por qué no? Si es chulísimo. Hay bolas rosas con rayos dentro.

—Porque no. A lo mejor se han desaparecido.

—Ya, y han venido justo a esta calle a desaparecerse.

—Cuando yo pueda desaparecerme es exactamente lo que haré. Ir a sitios inesperados a desaparecerme.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que me sigan personas inesperadas —Carmen se encogió de hombros.

—Qué peligro tienes.

—¿Yo? Siempre.

Carmen le sacó la lengua y Pilar soltó una estridente carcajada que bien puedo oírse incluso dentro de las paredes del Museo de la Ciudad donde dos jóvenes brujos colocaban las manos sobre una inquietante bola de cristal.

Subiendo la calle hacia el parque, Carmen rememoró la conversación que habían tenido frente al auditorio.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Pilarica?

—¿El qué?

—Que conmigo puedes ser torpe y asocial si te apetece. Porque yo te voy a querer igual.

—Ya. Lo sé. Por eso, no soy ni torpe ni asocial contigo.

—¿Y tú me quieres?

—¡Hasta la luna!

—Entonces seguro que puedes echarme un cable con los hechizos para Transfiguraciones que...

* * *

_Es un capítulo algo inusual. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido ;) _


	9. Especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sorg-esp!

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sorg-esp, así que con todo mi cariño, le regalo este minific en dos entregas. Que lo disfrutes :)

* * *

**LA PALABRA SECRETA**

* * *

**-PARTE I-**

**1985, Madrid**

_**X Convención Anual de la Tradición**_

_**Recinto ferial de la Casa de Campo**_

Aunque había costado Dios y ayuda obtener los permisos, por no hablar de todos los encantamientos desilusionadores de rigor que exigían los trámites burocráticos o de las medidas de seguridad _antimuggle _(que habían llevado días y días de trabajo concienzudo a los funcionarios ministeriales), el pabellón de convenciones y congresos de la Casa de Campo había abierto sus puertas una vez más a todos los magos y brujas interesados en la magia de las Tradiciones. Entre ellos, habíase presentado a primera hora de la tarde don Luis Lucena, acompañado de esposa e hijos y exultante de alegría por poder pasearse a sus anchas entre los puestos y las exposiciones. Además, junto a otros colegas, se le había invitado a impartir una conferencia sobre los principios de la Alquimia a las seis y, como bien sabían esposa, primogénito, revoltosa y benjamina, ardía en deseos de compartir su sabiduría con el resto de magos de España y Portugal. Con todo, hasta las seis, Paloma había manifestado ya interés por visitar la exposición cortesía del Hospital San Mateo: _Las nuevas vías de la Sanación Integral._

La enfermera Bermejo era _muggle_ de pura cepa, como se suele decir. Ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas. Sin embargo, su señor esposo gustaba de susurrarle al oído de vez en cuando que era la más mágica de las mujeres. Paloma se daba cuenta de que, además de con su marido, se había casado también con los extraordinarios ambientes, curiosas personalidades y cientos y cientos de generaciones mágicas a las espaldas de un mago tan peculiar como lo era su «Luisito». Así es que le daba la impresión de que había sido absorbida por una vorágine imprevista de locura y maravilla y la concebía como un mundo lleno de nuevos descubrimientos y posibilidades también para ella. Tal había sido su postura desde mucho antes de dar el «sí, quiero» y así había vivido su matrimonio, tratando de encontrar también su lugar dentro de aquel cambio de aires inesperado, como quien acabara de mudarse a otra ciudad. Tanto era sí, que nunca perdía la oportunidad de entender un poco mejor la magia y, en realidad, le gustaba también sorprender a sus hijos de vez en cuando y es que, aún con todo lo vivido, a ellos les seguía extrañando que le quedaran ganas de más a aquella señora alta y espigada, de pelo cano y sonrisa de triunfadora que no podía ni lavar los platos con un golpe de la varita.

Al dar con la exposición, acabaron por separarse sus caminos porque, a diferencia de sus mayores, José, Gloria y Macarena tenían alguna que otra obligación para con su Tradición aquella tarde. Tras despedirse de sus padres, los tres hermanos, arrastraron los pies casi por inercia hacia al stan Sufita. Otros años, les había tocado a los Muley de Granada, a los Benassar de Toledo o a los Moltó de Valencia presidir el puesto de su Tradición, pero le había llegado el turno a los cordobeses y bien sabían que era una cita ineludible.

—No vamos a estar los tres ahí todo el día, así que propongo echarlo a suertes. ¿Piedra, papel, tijera? —sugirió la menuda Macarena, con sus enormes ojos verdes y su maraña de rizos negros, con alguna que otra mecha de colores llamativos. Tenía diecinueve años, pero aparentaba muchos menos, quizás por lo delgadita o por aquellos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Chicas, por favor, por favor, por favor—murmuró José con las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando a la Virgen del Rocío—. He quedado con Marisa en el puesto de Biblos, que me va a presentar a su prima. Vuelvo enseguida, en serio...

Sus hermanas pusieron los ojos en blanco y a los finos labios del mayor de los Lucena afloró una sonrisa pícara escondida apenas entre la barbita oscura. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y salió corriendo de allí con el permiso a regañadientes de aquellas dos benditas.

—Será... —masculló Macarena mientras tanto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye, Maca... ¿y si nos turnamos? ¿Media horita tú, media horita yo? —Gloria puso cara de pena.

—Bueno, ¿y quién empieza? —Macarena frunció el ceño. Gloria hizo un puchero—. Eres una hermana mayor patética. Que lo sepas. Ni de bro...

—¡Por caridad!

—...¡Anda! ¡Vete!

Gloria pegó un salto de alegría sobre sus tacones nuevos y abrazó a su hermana antes de empezar a alejarse y a confundirse entre la multitud.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Te quiero aquí en media hora! —gritó Maca a lo lejos.

—¡Vale, vale!

Gloria no miró atrás y buscó el punto de información para pedir un panfleto con el programa. De frente, la cantante de _As voces dos mouras_ hacía pruebas de sonido en el escenario para el concierto nocturno y, al fondo, se escuchaba a la chiquellería jugando al miniquittdich en la carpa infantil. Entre medias, los puestos con las distintas tiendas de los barrios mágicos de la magia peninsular atraían los ojos de todos los paseantes, la mayoría con un vaso de chocolate caliente después de una parada en la archiconocida «Minifloriana».

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? —le preguntó una bruja con acento gallego y un pañuelito azul en la garganta.

—¿Programa de eventos de hoy?

—Claro. ¿Quiere un plano?

—Ah, pues sí. Es gratis, ¿no?

—Naturalmente.

—Pues muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Hala, aquí tiene.

Gloria se despidió con una sonrisa y echó a andar mientras le echaba un vistazo a los folletos. Pasó de la sección de espectáculos y buscó directamente la oferta cultural. Cada una de las Tradiciones presentaba una exposición, que sumada a la de San Mateo y la del Ministerio de Magia, hacían siete. Estaba claro que en un fin de semana no daba para verlas todas y tendría que elegir...

—Oh, _Duelo de varitas en la cordillera cantábrica, coloquio de Tradiciones Celta y Vascona_. Esto es dentro de cinco minutos en el auditorio... ¿Dónde está eso? —pensó Gloria en voz alta.

Empezó a desdoblar el mapa hasta desplegar delante de sus narices el plano plastificado de un metro de ancho por un metro de largo. Andaba mientras buscaba y, como no podía ser de otra manera, acabó de darse de bruces con un grupo de cuatro personas y caerse de culo al suelo.

—Gloria, hija, ¿por qué nunca miras por dónde vas, cariño? —refunfuñó su madre a la que acababa de golpear en la cadera.

—¿Y qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿No tendrías que estar en el stan con José y Macarena? —resopló su padre.

Gloria se levantó con dificultad y compuso una mueca de dolor.

—Hemos decidido turnarnos y estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar...

—Amparo, Amaia, disculpad a mi hija mediana —dijo Luis—. Mira, Glo-glo, estas son Amparo Moltó y su nieta, Amaia Vilamaior.

Gloria saludó a las conocidas de su padre con una sonrisa y un saludo tímido, algo ruborizada después de que su padre la llamara Glo-Glo delante de dos brujas tan distinguidas como las Moltó.

—Encantada, Gloria —Amparó besó a Gloria en las mejillas y Amaia hizo lo mismo. Esta última le llamó la atención. Tenía el pelo muy rubio y los ojos muy azules, pero era la forma de mirar, tan dulce y tan cercana, lo que parecía tan especial en ella.

—Lo mismo digo —respondía Gloria, todavía algo abochornada.

—Amparo y yo hemos compartido maestro alquimista —explicó Luis con una sonrisa bonachona—. Aunque yo soy un alumno posterior y ella era una estudiante aventajada, según he oído. Ella también será ponente en la conferencia.

—Y su nieta es sanadora y nos ha prometido hacernos un pase por la exposición de San Mateo dentro de un rato, ¿verdad? —comentó Paloma.

Amaia sonrió:

—Claro.

—Ahora está a tope de gente —susurró Paloma al oído de Gloria.

—¡Podemos tomarnos un chocolate mientras tanto! —propuso Luis.

Gloria sonrió para sus adentros. Su padre era un goloso.

—Entonces, nos veremos después. —dijo Amparo— Amaia y yo queríamos echarle un vistazo a la exposición del Ministerio. Este año, corría cuenta del Departamento de Misterios y han traído una colección de amuletos y objetos misteriosos del siglo XII.

—¡Vaya! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —saltó Gloria—. Parece súper interesante.

—¡Faltaría más! —Amparo sonrió con calidez.

Minutos después, vagaban y charlaban las tres brujas por una galería de color gris perla, admirando distintos artefactos mágicos de magia «no resuelta», según la catalogación de los inefables. Expuestas en vitrinas esféricas flotantes de cristal, parecía que todas aquellas reliquias escondían todavía algún tipo de secreto: si se golpeaban tres veces el vidrio protector con la punta de la varita (sin hacer demasiada fuerza), aparecían una placa plateada en la que podía leerse la historia del objeto en cuestión. Gloria habría disfrutado más de no ser tan consciente de que los dos hombres uniformados a los que habían dado nombres y DNI a la entrada no les quitaban ojo. Uno de ellos, aunque de espaldas, tenía, de hecho, un ojo mágico en la nuca.

—Qué repelús —le había susurrado a Amaia al oído y su acompañante había asentido con la cabeza dos veces, algo espantada.

Con todo, _Misterios de la magia medieval _estaba resultando tan fascinante como prometía. Mientras Amparo observaba un tapiz de la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa, algo adelantada, Gloria y Amaia se detuvieron ante una pequeña moneda de bronce con una palabra grabada.

—Mmmm Curioso. Por más que intento leerlo, no lo consigo —Amaia frunció el ceño—. Pero las letras son claras.

—A ver... Jope. Es verdad. —Gloria se acercó más a la vitrina—. Las letras son del alfabeto latino y perfectamente «legibles» paradójicamente, pero... pero no sé lo que leo.

—He ahí el misterio, supongo.

—Vamos a ver.

Gloria sacó la varita y golpeó el cristal protector. Para su sorpresa, no apareció placa alguna. Lo intentó otra vez y hasta cuatro veces. Incluso Amaia probó, pero no había forma de enterarse de qué era aquella moneda. Se les acercó entonces una mujer vestida de negro con el pelo recogido en una trenza francesa. De cejas finas, nariz respingona y labios gruesos, a Gloria le llamó la atención su forma de andar, segura, pero cautelosa, como la de un gran felino en mitad de una cacería. Quizás, un puma.

—Disculpen, ¿algún problema?

—No conseguimos ver la información sobre la moneda—le explicó Gloria.

La inefable miró la vitrina y, por un momento, pareció que temblaba.

—¿Cómo diablos...? —susurró más para sí que para Amaia o Gloria. Finalmente, la bruja se mordió la lengua y sonrió a las dos visitantes, en un intento de aparentar tranquilidad—. No se preocupen. Debe de ser un error en el hechizo mágico del cristal.

—Ya. ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Gloria, recelosa.

—¿La moneda?

—Ajá —afirmó Amaia con una ceja levemente arqueada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lamentablemente, no soy una experta.

—Ahí pone que es guía de la exposición —observó Amaia señalando una tarjeta identificadora que colgaba del cuello de la mujer de negro.

—Ya, y la exposición se llama _Misterios de la magia medieval_ —replicó la inefable y antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, añadió—. Así que tendrán que quedarse con la duda.

Amaia y Gloria intercambiaron miradas de indignación antes de unirse a Amparo.

—¡Estaba mintiendo! —exclamó Gloria, ultrajada.

—Y descaradamente además —añadió Amaia.

No se dieron cuenta, pero un minuto antes de que abandonaran la exposición, la vitrina de la moneda ya no estaba allí.

**2013, Madrid**

**Estación de Atocha**

Guillermo se echó el macuto a la espalda, puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el mango de maleta de ruedas de su hermana, que se había desentendido del equipaje en cuanto había visto a sus inseparables. Marcos, a su lado, cargaba también una bolsa de viaje inmensa. Aunque se cuidara mucho de decirlo, que para eso acababa de cumplir los catorce, estaba encantado ante la idea de ser un «hombre» de la familia y caminaba con orgullo al hacer su entrada al andén junto a su súper hermano mayor: eran como dos vaqueros del Oeste, con el sol del atardecer detrás y el brillo salvaje en la mirada. Solo que sin el sol. Y probablemente sin el brillo en la mirada también. Marcos sonrió. A lo mejor, veía demasiadas películas.

Junto al Tren de la Fresa, vieron el convoy colorido que les llevaría de vuelta a Picos una vez más. Aunque esta vez sería algo diferente. Era la primera vez que salían desde Atocha y que no les acompañaban sus padres a Los Campamentos Mágicos, y, en cierto modo, tenía la experiencia algo de emocionante y sabor a aventura. Marcos dejó un momento la bolsa en el suelo y se sacó del bolsillo un set de rotuladores mágicos. Le habían hablado mil veces de los míticos grafitis que decoraban los vagones y no quería ser menos: iba a dejar su huella. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente al espacio seleccionado, le llegó una voz conocida desde atrás.

—¡Maaaaaaaarcooooooos!

Marcos se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver llegar corriendo a una chica larguirucha y atlética en vaqueros, con el cabello liso y castaño recogido en un cola de caballo. En realidad, no esperaba verla, o no todavía. Estaba convencido de que no viajaría en tren a los Campamentos, pero como le contaría más tarde, había habido un cambio de planes de última hora.

—¡Hola, Mencía!

—¿Lo tienes? ¿Lo has traído? —Mencía, amiga leal y compañera eterna en Encantamientos lo miró expectante.

Marcos le guiñó el ojo y se sacó debajo de los cuellos de la camisa de cuadros un colgante que pendía de una cadena de plata. Guillermo los miró de refilón, pero no consiguió ver lo que Marcos enseñaba porque la adolescente lo tapaba con su cuerpo. Guille frunció el ceño. Qué peligro. Iba a aproximarse a ejercer funciones de monitor cuando apareció Carmentxu a su derecha, con su expresión típica de marisabidilla y tomó bruscamente el mango de su maleta mientras decía a su hermano:

—Si me disculpas, Pilarica, Charito y yo vamos a buscar compartimento.

Guille exageró una reverencia:

—Su alteza.

—Ay, qué ganso eres, hijo —desdeñó ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos y se marchó por dónde había venido. Guillermo negó con la cabeza mientras la veía marchar contoneándose como un modelo de pasarela, muy digna.

—¡Guapa! —la piropeó su primo al cruzarse con ella y le guiñó un ojo a Guille, que se echó a reír. Alejandro Lucena era la viva imagen de su padre de joven, alto, bien plantado, con aquellos ojos verdes del abuelo Luis, barbita desaliñada, frente despejada y aires de conquistador. Eso sí, con el pelo de punta y teñido de rojo.

—¡Inmaduro! —Carmen se puso a caminar más rápido y pasó de largo.

—Qué cosas tan finas me dice tu hermana, Lobezno.

—Buenas, Alex.

Los dos primos no tardaron en intercambiar palmaditas amistosas y estrechones de manos para hacer gala de sus muy viriles veinte años y se olvidaron completamente de Mencía y Marcos, que compartían rotuladores y pintarrajeaban a sus anchas la carcasa de mental bajo una ventanilla. Por lo menos, antes de que apareciera una tímida Fernández de Lama algo mayor que Mencía para avisar a su hermana de que era hora de subir al tren. Guillermo saludó a Isabel con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y le chistó a Marcos porque ellos también tenían que empezar a darse prisa. Cuando se cercioró de que el liante de su hermano estaba asentado en un compartimento con otros compañeros de clase, se decidió a irse con Alex y el grupo de monitores. Antes de guardar definitivamente el macuto en el estante sobre los asientos, comprobó que llevaba la cantimplora con matalobos en el bolsillo trasero. Después, se acomodó junto a la ventana, dispuesto a pegar una buena cabezada. O eso o abrir sus libros de Sanación... Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

**2013, Picos de Europa**

**Campamentos Mágicos**

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y Charo llegó empapada a la cabaña de madera que iba a ser su dormitorio durante todo el mes de julio. A decir verdad, no se sentía muy entusiasmada al respecto y no es que fuera meteoropática (aunque algo empática sí era), ni depresiva (más bien, todo lo contrario) o que fuera a echar de menos las comodidades de su casa (en absoluto), sino que aquel año Carmen y Pilar compartían una habitación doble mientras que ella se quedaba a parte. Suspiró, pero deseosa de librarse del chaparrón se apresuró a pasar. Su compañera de cuarto estaba allí, desempacando.

—¡Hola! —saludó Charo efusivamente. A sus pies comenzó a formarse un charquito de agua. Los rizos rubios, por otro lado, se le habían chafado del todo, pero sus ojos azules eran tan vivaces y risueños como siempre.

Isabel Fernández de Lama respondió al saludo con una sonrisa. Era unos añitos más pequeña y, con todo, también estudiante avanzada en Pociones, así que se habían visto las caras más de una vez en clase. Además, se habían acercado después de las vacaciones de Pascua a raíz de los ataques constantes de Santamaría y Coronado, las dos petardas de la clase, que habían visto en la dulce Isabel un prometedor saco de boxeo. Con todo, la aparentemente frágil Babe había aguantado el tipo como una campeona, ganándose el respeto de todos los compañeros y las simpatías de las amigas de Charo.

—¿Qué tal, Charo? —preguntó Isabel, algo tímida.

—Ay, me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo este año, Isabel —Charo respiró aliviada—. Así que muy bien. Algo mojada. —Charo se rió sola y miró el suelo—. Buf, será mejor que me cambie y arregle este estropicio, ¿no?

—No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Isabel, sacando la varita.

—Ay, gracias.

Charo arrastró su maleta hasta los pies de la cama que quedaba libre y la abrió en el suelo para sacar ropa seca mientras que Isabel se hacía cargo del rastro de agua que iba a dejando a su paso a base de algún que otro _fregotego_. Charo, además, sacó de la maleta un especie de cuadro pequeño de tela que empezó a desdoblar como si fuera una sábana hasta que, de repente, quedó transformado en un enorme biombo color crema. Ricitos de oro se llevó su ropa al otro lado, sin dejar de charlar con Isabel, que, animada por la alegría natural de Charo, terminó por sentirse muy cómoda con su nueva compañera, aunque fuera algo mayor.

Al rato, Charo, salió de detrás del biombo ya en sus pantalones de lino beige y su camiseta azul marino recién. La joven se desplomó sobre la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo temblar los muelles y reír a Isabel. Y por la ventana, empezaron a asomar los primeros rayos de sol. Había dejado de llover.

* * *

Después de aquella tormenta de verano del primer día, los estudiantes de los Campamentos Mágicos disfrutaron del buen tiempo durante toda la semana: días de sol y cielos despejados perfectos para las excursiones en escoba y alguna que otra salida de exploración con los maestros de Criaturas Mágicas y Herbología a lo largo de la ruta del Cares. Después de comer, muchos tenían tiempo libre para practicar hechizos, jugar o sencillamente descansar. Aunque había quien no hacía ninguna de las tres cosas. Isabel, armada con toalla de mano y neceser salió de la cabaña en pos de Charo con la idea de lavarse los dientes en los servicios, pero frunció el ceño de repente, a lo que Charo le dirigió enseguida una mirada inquisitiva. Isabel señaló con la cabeza hacia la linde del bosque, donde dos adolescentes se internaban en la espesura.

—Juraría que ese es el hermano de Carmen —comentó Charo, llevándose la mano a la frente, para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Y esa es mi hermana —mascullo Babe, mosqueada.

Aquel muchacho moreno de pelo negro ensortijado y su hermana pasaban últimamente mucho tiempo juntos y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a qué dedicaban aquellos calurosos ratos de asueto en los que otros jugaban al quitddich o tomaban el sol. Hasta Pablo le había preguntado por ella: «¿Y Mencía dónde anda?» y Babe había tenido que contestar que no tenía la menor idea. Y es que Mencía no le había dicho ni una palabra. ¿Desde cuándo tenían secretos la una para la otra?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Charo, comprensiva.

Babe tomó aire, y miró al cielo.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Vamos yendo...

—¿Seguro?

Babe afirmó con la cabeza y Charo suspiró. En ese tipo de momentos de sentía tentada de relajar su mente durante unos segundos y utilizar su don para bucear en cabezas ajenas. De niña, solía usar sus dotes legeremánticas de manera inconsciente y como método para detectar mentiras, pero había perfeccionado la habilidad con los años. No era capaz de leer los pensamientos todavía, o no de forma clara y definida, porque ese era un arte complejo que exigía mucho entrenamiento, pero sí notaba y descifraba los sentimientos, emociones y hasta las sensaciones físicas de los demás, puede que incluso antes que ellos mismos fueran capaces de verbalizarlas.

Sin que Babe fuera consciente, Charo decidió finalmente dejarle su espacio y las dos chicas echaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado Mencía y Marcos, ya desaparecidos tras la primera línea de árboles a los pies de la montaña. De camino a los baños femeninos, Isabel y Charo se toparon sorprendidas con un conflicto juvenil: Dos niñas como dos gotas de agua se dedicaban a pegarle empujones a otra más pequeña hasta que una cuarta intervenía muy enfadada y se ponía a pegar voces, hecha un basilisco. Entretanto, tres monitores, no muy lejos de allí, jugaban a los naipes explosivos.

Alejandro cortó la baraja y Guille procedió a repartir las cartas en tres montones, uno para Sara, otro para Alex y otro para él. Eran las dos de la tarde y se sentaban a la sombra de un gran roca, sobre una toalla extendida en la hierba mientras vigilaban a los enanos jugar al quitdditch sobre sus cabezas. Sara Aguirre desplegó las suyas en abanico y después, miró con suspicacia a los otros dos monitores.

—Has barajado fatal, Guillermo.

—Ya empezamos...

Alejandro se echó a reír enseguida y se le cayeron las gafas de sol de Decathlon de la cabeza. Sara alargó la mano para cogerlas y devolvérselas, pero no llegó a tocarlas.

—¡Saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa! —escucharon gritar a uno de los niños desde el aire.

Sara, Guille y Alex levantaron la cabeza a la vez, pero no hizo falta porque Julián y sus dos nuevos amigos, Beto y Gabi descendían y aterrizaban suavemente en el suelo. El mequetrefe de nueve años bajito, rubicundo y con gafas de aviador corrió hacia su prima y le gritó otra vez:

—¡Las siamesas malignas atacan de nuevo, Sara!

Guillermo y Alejandro compusieron caras de perplejidad, pero Sara frunció el ceño, preocupada y preguntó:

—¿Dónde están?

Julián señaló hacia al este con el dedo índice, muy serio. Sara se levantó y Guille y Alex la imitaron a regañadientes. Al último se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Qué es eso de las siamesas malignas?

—Dos de mi primas, creo —Guille se encogió de hombros.

—¿Son siamesas?

—Gemelas —corrigió Sara en el acto.

—¡Son el mal! —exclamaron Julián y Beto a la vez, como si lo hubieran practicado (y a Guille no le cabían duda de que lo habían practicado). Gabi soltó una carcajada. Alex, por otra parte, los miraba extrañado de que a Guillermo le salieran primos todas partes. En Madrid, que solo estaban él y Sole, se sentía pariente exclusivo, pero en los Campamentos Mágicos, los Aguirre eran una plaga.

—¿Pero cuántos años tienen?

—Catorce —dijo Julián de inmediato—. Y tienen un pufskein perverso además.

—De colorines —añadió Beto Fernández de Lama—. ¡Con los ojos amarillos!

—Bueno, ¿y qué han hecho esta vez? —preguntó Sara, impaciente.

—¡Han empujado a mi hermana! —gritó Julián muy enfadado—. ¡Si fuese más mayor, las reventaría! —El renacuajo dio dos puñetazos al aire, como un boxeador que combatía a un enemigo invisible; Beto y Gabi se echaron a reír—. Tomad esto, y esto, y esto.

—Julián, tranquilo, hombre —lo calmó Guillermo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Para cuando encontraron a las gemelas Aguirre, Lorea y Nerea, ya estaban allí Isabel y Charo intentando poner orden y paz sin conseguirlo. Las dos discutían acaloradamente con una de las siamesas malignas, mientras Haizea Saínz con su mata de pelo rizado y negro como la noche, encaraba a su otra prima mayor con la autoridad que le confería la preadolescencia y su rebeldía natural. Mónica, la hermana de Julián lloraba desconsoladamente a un ladito.

—¡Lozano! —se sorprendió Guille.

—Hola —lo saludó ella, de repente, levantado la vista.

Babe y Beto intercambiaban también una mirada de extrañeza cuando Sara se puso las manos en la cadera:

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

Se hizo el silencio. Después, Nerea, Lorea y Haizea se pusieron a gritar las unas contra la otra y viceversa. Guillermo aprovechó que Sara «tomaba las riendas» para acercarse a su prima pequeña aparte y arrodillarse frente a ella.

—A ver, Moni, ¿por qué lloras, tontina? Si tú eres ya muy mayor. —Guille la sonrió.

Mónica tenía once años (y ella añadía. si le preguntaban, que cumpliría los doce en noviembre), pero no los aparentaba. Era albina y muy bajita para su edad y, además, su extrema delgadez la hacía parecer frágil.

—Es que, es que, es que... —hipó ella varias veces— ¡Es que me han quitado mi moneda!

—¿Quién?

—Esas tontas —Mónica señaló a Lorea y Nerea y una de ellas (Guillermo no habría sabido distinguir cuál) les sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora te la devuelven.

—A ver, ¡haya paz! —gritó Sara—. Contadme lo que querías, pero una por una, no todas a la vez. Primero, tú misma, Haize.

—¡Pero...! —protestó una gemela.

—Lorea, luego escuchamos tu versión —sentenció Sara.

Haizea sonrió muy ufana a sus primas.

—Pues Mónica me estaba enseñando una moneda muy chula que...

—¡Esa moneda era NUESTRA! —chilló Nerea—. ¡La encontró _Marley_ en NUESTRO desván! Y ella se la apropió.

—¡Me dijisteis que no la queríais! —gritó Mónica.

—¿Quién es _Marley_? —preguntó Alejandro, de brazos cruzados. Lorea extendió los brazos con decisión y todos pudieron observar una enorme bola de pelo de azul, verde y rosada con ojos amarillentos la mar de inquietantes. El puffskein gruñó amenazadoramente y Alejandro pegó un respingo—. Mejor no haber preguntado —comentó por lo bajini.

—No está permitido traer mascotas al campamento, chicas —dijo Guille, muy serio.

—Si me lo quitas, le ordenaré que te muerda —dijo Lorea apretando a _Marley_ contra sí.

Alejandro le echó una mirada a Julián y a Beto que se decían el uno al otro: «El Mal». En parte, no les faltaba razón.

—Bueno, Haize, termina de contar tu versión —dijo Sara de mal humor—. Ya requisaremos a _Marley_ más tarde.

—Pues el caso es que Moni me estaba enseñando SU moneda —recomenzó Haizea— y llegaron esas dos arpías, que son lo peor de lo peor, y se la quitaron. Entonces Moni intento recuperarla y ellas la empujaron y la tiraron al suelo.

—¡Y esas dos niñas lo han visto! —exclamó entonces Moni, señalando a Babe y Charo, las niñas de quince y diecisiete años respectivamente. A Guillermo se le escapó una sonrisilla divertida.

—Ajá —Sara afirmó con la cabeza, para mirar después a Charo y Babe

—¿Y qué pintáis vosotras en este lío?

—Solo intentábamos ayudar —se defendió Isabel—. Pero Haizea dice la verdad. Esas dos abusonas han tirado a la más pequeña al suelo.

Sara fulminó a sus primas con la mirada.

—Ahora mismo me vais a acompañar al despacho del dire, vosotras dos.

—¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con Haize? ¡Me ha pegado y tirado del pelo! —Protestó Nerea.

—¡Y a mí me ha mordido! —chilló Lorea.

—¡Mentirosa! —vociferó Haizea, indignada con la última.

—Tranquilizaos las tres —ordenó Sara, impaciente—. Haizea, ¿has pegado a Nerea?

Haizea se encogió de hombros.

—Sí.

—¿Y te parece normal?

—¡Solo intentaba defender a Moni!

—¿Te parece normal? —repitió Sara con severidad.

Haizea negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme avisado a mí o a cualquier otro monitor antes de haber actuado por tu cuenta. Y vosotras dos, ni se os ocurra reíros. Lo vuestro es peor: sois bastante más mayores que Mónica. ¿Cómo se os ha pasado por la cabeza...? —Sara dejó la frase en el aire—. En fin, es que no doy crédito. A ver, Lorea, entrégale el bicho a Guille, que tú y tu hermana os venís conmigo. Haize, mañana estás castigada en tu hora libre, que lo sepas.

Guille y Alejandro asintieron detrás de Sara y Charo e Isabel contuvieron la risa al verlos tan serios. Lorea dejó a _Marley_ en la palma de su primo con mucho cuidado antes de marcharse tras Sara y no sin dedicarle antes una mirada asesina.

—Moni, ¿te vienes a jugar al quitdditch con nosotros? —Le preguntó Julián a su hermana y ella sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño. Al final, Beto, Gabi, Julián y ella se despidieron de los mayores y se fueron por su lado. Isabel y Charo decían también su adiós con intención de llegar al baño en algún momento de la tarde cuando la segunda vio un resplandor entre la hierba y se agachó para tomar entre sus dedos una moneda grande de bronce con aspecto antiguo. Había una palabra escrita en una de las caras, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía leerla. Pestañeó y volvió a intentarlo.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas insólitas e imprevistas. La primera de todas ellas fue que Marcos Aguirre apareció agarrado de la cintura de Mencía Fernández de Lama, los dos surfeando en una tabla de planchar voladora a toda velocidad. Isabel pegó un grito de asombro y Guille dejó caer a Marley de la sorpresa. Entonces, Charo, fascinada aún por la moneda, leyó en voz alta la palabra misteriosa:

—_Hispanii._

De pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión y de las manos de Charo salió un haz de luz blanca vertical. El cielo azul se nubló de repente y resonaron truenos en lo alto. A Guille se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando vio a la amiga de su hermana ser absorbida poco a poco por aquel rayo luminoso y saltó hacia ella para intentar agarrarla e impedir que luz se la tragara, pero él, Charo y _Marley_ se desvanecieron en unos segundos dentro del rayo de luz, que se ensanchó hasta llegar a Isabel y Haizea. La primera se puso delante de la más pequeña para intentar protegerla, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, pero fue en vano. Ellas también desaparecieron.

—¡Babe! —gritó Mencía de lo alto, horrorizada. Mencía frunció el ceño y con determinación dirigió la tabla de planchar hacia la luz. Marcos y ella entraron y se desvanecieron justo cuando esta iba a devorar a Alejandro, que, inmóvil, había entrado en pánico. Entonces, hubo un segundo estallido, el cielo se despejó, la luz blanca se extinguió en una onda expansiva que recorrió todo el campamento. Solo entonces, volvió la calma.

Alejandro Lucena se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó salir todo el aire que había mantenido en los pulmones. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sobre la hierba desnuda y perdió el conocimiento.

**Una hora después, Valencia**

**Restaurante _Las Hogueras_ **

Cuando sonó el teléfono por primera vez, Javier Sainz estaba en medio de su chiste favorito, el del trasgo, el cíclope y el mago que se van de pesca. Se disculpó y puso el móvil en silencio. Nadie se lo tuvo en cuenta y uno de sus socios, José Ignacio Pizarro, le instó a que continuará, muy intrigado, así que enseguida se le olvidó la llamada.

El dueño de _Las Hogueras_ era amigo íntimo de Miguel Ferré, otro de sus socios, les habían emplazado en la mejor mesa de Las Hogueras, una con vistas al mar. La comida, como siempre, una delicia y el vino, cortesía de bodegas Felices, excelente. Leyre, en su papel de representante, había expuesto hacía poco las previsiones para la cosecha de viura mágica y habían llegado a un acuerdo de cantidades y precios con los Moltó. Por lo demás, la velada estaba siendo encantadora, incluso tratándose de una cena de negocios, pero es que, en buena compañía, todo sabe mejor.

Ana y Amparo Vilamaior se rieron con ganas al terminar de contar el chiste, pero Javier echó de menos las risas de su mujer. Miró a su derecha y le sorprendió ver a Leyre mirando ceñuda la pantalla del móvil. Treinta llamadas perdidas, nada más ni nada menos.

—Creo que llaman de los Campamentos Mágicos. ¿Les importa si...?

Ana fue la primera en decirle que no había problema. Leyre sonrió y retiró la silla hacia atrás para levantarse y alejarse un poco. En ese momento, sonó otro de los aparatos de telefonía móvil. Esta vez el de José Ignacio, que miró a su mujer antes de comunicarle:

—Es Ceci.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él acabó por descolgar:

—Sí.

Mientras tanto Miguel intentó entablar una conversación paralela con Javier sobre la elaboración del Félix Felicis, cuando se José Ignacio pegó un brinco al tiempo que Leyre gritaba el nombre de su marido.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —preguntó Amparo, confundida.

—¿Leyre, qué...?

—Babe y Mencía han desaparecido con otros cuatro chavales en los Campamentos —explicó José Ignacio, recogiendo su abrigo del respaldo del asiento.

Hubo un «¿Qué!» generalizado en la mesa.

—Javi, Haize... —susurró Leyre, pálida.

Javier entendió el mensaje sin necesidad de más.


End file.
